


deus ex machina

by Semjasa



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Escape, Friendship, Gen, Pseudoscience, Science Experiments, no weird Pokémon/human romances, self-awareness, social constraints
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semjasa/pseuds/Semjasa
Summary: Schneller. Schneller, schneller,schnellerschnellerschneller!, ihre Gedanken, die Mewtus, kein Unterschied, ein sich Ineinanderweben, wie Flüssigkeiten des gleichen Aggregatzustands, Reifen auf Asphalt, erneut dieses flache Geräusch, noch lauter, und dann der klare Befehl, der nicht der ihre war, sondern ganz eindeutigsein:Sieh’ nicht zurück!Lea bekämpfte das Bedürfnis, in den Rückspiegel zu blicken. Ihren Blick fixierte sie auf die Straße, ignorierte das flackernde Blaulicht, reflektiert in ihren Seitenspiegeln. Sie hörte das Kreischen von Bremsen, das Quietschen von Gummi rutschend über Asphalt und sie sah nicht zurück, sie ignorierte ihre Spiegel, sie sah nicht zurück, als sie ein kratzendes Kreischen hörte – sich verformendes, verbiegendes Metall –, Schreie von gebrochener Materie, ein lauter Knall, unterdrückte jeglichen Impuls, sich umzuwenden, als sie endlich etwas hörte, das die Chemikerin sehr gut kannte – Explosion –, laut genug, um das Geräusch der zuschlagenden Kofferraumtür zu verschlingen. Sie fühlte etwas Warmes auf ihrer Schulter und zuckte, fuhr einen kleinen Schlenker, seine Hand –Pranke–, als er sich zu ihr nach vorne neigte.Sieh nicht zurück.





	1. Chapter 1

_Tell me is something eluding you, sunshine?_  
_Is this not what you expected to see?_  
_If you wanna find out what’s behind these cold eyes  
_ _You’ll just have to claw your way through this disguise._

Pink Floyd – The Wall: In the Flesh?

Der Chef hatte _Hotel California _von den Eagles aufgelegt. Lea konnte das Radio aus dem Labor durch die gekippten Fenster der Kellerräume gut hören, hier draußen, im abgegrenzten Hinterhof der alten Fabrik. Sie sah nach oben, in den Abendhimmel. Halb 9 und noch hell. Der Himmel türkisblau, rosarote Streifen, verwaschene Schlieren.

Lea zog tief an ihrer Zigarette und blickte in den beruhigenden Abendhimmel hinauf. Sie hätte wahrscheinlich schon vor zwei Stunden Feierabend machen können. Einatmen. Rotes Glühen am Ende der Zigarette. Ausatmen. Heller Rauch, von ihren Lippen in den Abenddunst emporsteigend.

_Das ist schlecht für dich._

Sie lächelte. Sah zu Boden, ein wenig ertappt; warf die Zigarette zwischen ihre Schuhe und trat sie aus. Sah noch einmal in den Himmel empor; drehte sich um und ging wieder hinein.

Sie sah sich die Auswertungen der Proben an, die sie vor ein paar Tagen zur Analyse bekommen hatte. Keine Anomalien. Gutes, gesundes Gewebe. Hochdichte chemische Zusammensetzung. Sie unterstrich trotzdem zwei Werte, die ihr nicht völlig gefielen, tütete die Resultate ein und füllte den Schein für die Biochemie aus, um die relevanten Proben nochmals prüfen zu lassen. Dann fand sie auf ihrem Schreibtisch nichts mehr zu tun, das wenigstens halbwegs dringend und gleichzeitig interessant gewesen wäre. Sie drückte zunächst unschlüssig auf ihrem Kugelschreiber herum, richtete sich dann auf, streckte ihren Rücken durch, seufzte und steckte den Stift in ihre Kitteltasche. Dann steuerte sie die Bürotür an und warf sie hinter sich ins Schloss.

„Hey, Lea! Noch hier?“

„Hey“ Sie hob die Hand müde und unbestimmt, die andre in ihrer Kitteltasche verstaut. Luci gesellte sich zu ihr, den Arm mit einem Stapel Klemmbrettern beladen. „Wie sehen die Berichte aus?“

„Keine Abweichungen.“

Lea hielt am Getränkeautomaten und kramte in ihren Kitteltaschen nach Kleingeld. „Nachtschicht?“

„Die ganze Woche. Du?“

Lea zuckte die Schultern, zählte die Münzen ab und warf sie in den Schlitz. Ihr Finger fuhr suchend über die Tasten. „Wenn mich der Chef nicht bei sich wohnen ließe, würde ich mir einen Schlafsack ins Büro legen.“

„Krieg das jetzt bitte nicht in den falschen Hals, aber du brauchst ein Hobby.“

„Zum Beispiel?“ Sie drückte auf die Ziffernkombination für die Cola und sah der Mechanik dabei zu, wie sie die Dose in das Ausgabefach schupste.

„Häkeln. Lesen. Jungs.“

„Jungs“, lachte sie, bückte sich und nahm ihre Cola aus dem Fach. Sie öffnete die Dose und trank einen großen Schluck, wandte sich im Trinken zu Luci um, um mit ihr weiterzugehen. Sie begegnete Lucis Blick und setzte die Dose ab. „Oh! Das war eine Überleitung!“

„Du bist wirklich schon zu lange hier.“

„Chemische Dämpfe.“

„Schlechtes Halo-Licht.“

„Miese Witze vom Chef.“

„Seltsame Geräusche aus dem Labor.“

„Na, das ist nur das Radio.“

Die beiden Frauen lachten, müde, resigniert, und nahmen die Ecke zur Rezeption. Das Gebäude war katastrophal aufgebaut. Eigentlich war es eine Lagerhalle, um semantisch korrekt zu bleiben, ein alter Industriebunker, in dem man in kürzester Zeit viel zu viel Geld gepumpt, ein paar Wände zusätzlich hochgezogen und ein Labor eingerichtet hatte. Die Rezeption war da, wo sie sein sollte, beim Haupteingang, aber Leas Untersuchungslabor lag abseits der biochemischen Abteilung, für die sie eigentlich zuständig war; das Hauptlabor lag im Keller, die übrigen Mitarbeiter waren dorthin verteilt, wo gerade Platz gewesen war. Sie hatten den modernsten Scheiß an Technik in dieser Lagerhalle, aber es sah nun mal aus wie eine L a g e r h a l l e und nicht wie ein Hightech-Labor. Der Chef machte Witze und sprach von seiner Konservenfabrik. Für sie alle hieß das Gebäude lediglich ‚die Fabrik‘, obwohl hier drin mit Sicherheit nie etwas hergestellt worden war. Lea regten die langen, unnötigen Gänge zwischen Abteilungen auf, die es im Grunde nicht gab. Da saß die Rechnungsstelle bei den Technikern im Zimmer und die Verwaltung auf gleicher Ebene mit den Labors. Nach einem Jahr wusste sie immerhin, wo die Lady saß, die alle paar Monate ihre Vertragsverlängerung weiterleitete.

Luci legte ihre Klemmbretter auf der Theke der Rezeption ab, hinter die sie trat. „Also, Jungs“, sagte Lea und lehnte sich mit ihrer Coladose in der Hand über die Theke.

„Also“ Luci sah zu ihr hoch und sie wurde rot, wie sie es immer wurde, wenn ihr etwas unangenehm war. „Ich hab da – theoretisch – morgen Abend dieses Date. Und – theoretisch – bist du sowieso die halbe Nacht hier. Und – “

„Theoretisch könnte ich ja also deine Schicht übernehmen.“

Luci kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und trat von einem Fuß auf den andren. „Wäre das ok?“

„Wer ist denn der Wunderjunge?“ Sie nippte an ihrer Cola und beobachtete ihre Kollegin. Sie fand ihre Verlegenheit süß. Nur weil sie selbst kein Privatleben hatte, musste das nicht für jeden anderen gelten. Natürlich war es als Frau nicht einfach, sich in diesem Projekt zu behaupten. Der Überschuss an Männern war erheblich, wie üblich in der Genetik und der Molekularbiologie. Lea arbeitete doppelt so lange und doppelt so hart wie jeder ihrer männlichen Kollegen, um sich nicht den Vorwurf gefallen lassen zu müssen, eigentlich keine Ahnung von dem zu haben, was sie hier tat. Das war vielleicht auch der einzige Grund, weswegen sie für die Verschwiegenheitsklausel des Projekts dankbar sein konnte. Denn streng genommen hatte niemand in der Fabrik wirklich eine Ahnung von dem, was sie hier taten.

„Ein Pokémon-Trainer.“

„Nicht dein Ernst.“

Luci rümpfte die Nase. „Wieso nicht?“

„Du hast doch was Besseres verdient als einen rumstreunenden Tunichtgut.“

„Also“ Luci lächelte süffisant und lehnte sich von ihrer Seite an die Theke, Ellbogen an Ellbogen mit Lea. „Soweit ich weiß, werte Frau Kollegin, waren Sie in Ihren jungen Jahren auch Trainer.“

Lea sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Sie empfand nicht, dass sie ihre jungen Jahre schon hinter sich hatte. „Schon. Aber irgendwann muss man auch mal was mit Substanz machen. Das muss sich immerhin auch finanzieren.“ Luci sah sie flehend an. Lea gab sich einen Ruck: „Also – was trainiert dein Trainer denn?“

„Feuer-Pokémon.“

„Oho, dann verbrenn dich morgen Abend bei deinem Date mal lieber nicht.“ Lea grinste und Luci quietschte vor Freude.

„Du hast was gut bei mir!“

„Glaub mir, das weiß ich. Was muss ich hier also tun?“

„So gut wie nichts. Nachtschicht an der Rezeption bedeutet, dass du der einzige Laborant im Haus bist. Lass es trotzdem niemanden wissen.“

„Du meinst, weil ein Chef-Laborant nicht die Arbeit einer Laborassistenz machen sollte?“

„Ja, zum Beispiel, und weil das hier gegen sämtliche Sicherheitsprotokolle verstößt, die ich bei meiner Einstellung unterschrieben habe.“

Lea schnaufte. Sie erinnerte sich an den Packen Papier, den man ihr bei ihrer Einstellung zum Unterzeichnen gegeben hatte. Wie sie in ihren ersten Wochen penibel auf jeden Dreck geachtet hatte. Alles vermerkt, alles aufgeschrieben. Irgendwann hatte sie festgestellt, dass sich nicht mal der Chef an das Protokoll hielt. Es passierte einfach nichts. Der Job war bombensicher. Geradezu langweilig. „Also, was tu ich hier?“

„Du sitzt hier“, Luci ließ sich auf ihren Drehstuhl fallen, „liest einen Schundroman“, sie zog ein Exemplar aus der Schublade raus und blätterte demonstrativ darin herum „und zeichnest eingehende Anrufe auf. Manchmal arbeitet noch jemand im Labor und schickt Testresultate hoch, die versiegelt und weitergeleitet werden müssen. Und du überwachst den Monitor des Hauptlabors.“

„Monitorüberwachung?“

Luci winkte ab, schüttelte hämisch den Kopf und zeigte Lea hinter der Theke eine Steuerkonsole. „Das grüne Licht hier heißt: ‚Alles in Ordnung‘.“

„Und wenn’s nicht mehr Grün ist?“

„Dann macht es ein ‚GNÄG‘ – hat mir der Chef so vorgemacht – und die Lampe hier daneben wird rot. Ich selber habe das noch n i e gesehen, aber sollte es passieren, was es nicht wird, greift das Sicherheitsprotokoll.“

„Sicherheitsprotokoll?“

Luci zog ein auf einem Klemmbrett gespanntes, eng beschriebenes Papier hervor. „Schritt für Schritt-Befolgung dieser Liste.“

Lea überflog die Liste. „Alles klar. Krieg ich hin.“ Sie sah hoch. „Ich geh jetzt schlafen. Hab morgen ja ’ne lange Nacht vor mir.“

„Du bist eine Lebensretterin!“

Lea lächelte. „Ich weiß.“

Sie ging zu den Garderobenräumen, hängte ihren Laborkittel in den Spint und nahm ihre Jacke heraus. Sie packte Zigaretten und Schlüssel in die Jackentaschen, warf sie sich um die Schultern und verließ das Gebäude, noch im letzten Abendlicht. Sie hatte nicht weit. Sie lief zwei Straßen, sprang in den Bus und nahm anschließend drei weitere Blocks zu Fuß. Im Erdgeschoss brannte Licht. Offenbar hörte der Chef nicht länger im Labor die Eagles.

Lea öffnete die Eingangstür und warf ihre Schlüssel in die Keramikschale auf der Kommode. Sie trat in das direkt mit der großen Küche verbundene Wohnzimmer, das eine Couchreihe und ein überdimensionierter Fernseher an der Wand dominierten. Das Haus war alt, machte nicht viel her, sie verdienten gut, aber wer mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet war, brauchte keinen Luxus. Der Fernseher musste ein Kauf aus Verlegenheit gewesen sein, um irgendwas mit dem Geld zu machen, schätzte Lea, denn der Chef stand fast immer in der Küche, trank Bier oder Tee – nie Kaffee – und telefonierte oder sah sich Laborberichte an.

„Hey, Morti.“

„Abend, Lea. Auch ein Bier?“

Er blickte sie über den Rand seiner runden Brillengläser hinweg an und hob seine Flasche. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich geh gleich ins Bett. Bis morgen.“

„Schlaf gut.“

Sie stieg die Treppen hoch, die leise unter ihren Schritten knarzten. Oben zog sie sich die Schuhe aus und ging den Flur über den Teppichboden entlang. Sie hielt an Raymonds Tür und klopfte zweimal. „Ja?“ Lea öffnete und streckte den Kopf durch die Tür hinein. Er saß noch an seinem Schreibtisch, ein halb aufgegessenes Sandwich auf einem Teller mit Alte-Oma-Rosenmuster neben sich. „Ich würde die Dusche gleich benutzen, wenn du das nicht vorhast.“

„Klar, kein Problem.“

„Prima, gute Nacht!“

„Nacht!“

Lea ging zu ihren Zimmern weiter. Sie hatte den Lottogewinn: Bezog zwei Zimmer, davon ein Schlafzimmer und eine eigene kleine Küche, mit winzigem Esstisch, den sie zum Arbeiten benutzte. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, trat ans Küchenfenster, um frische Luft hineinzulassen, füllte ein Glas mit Wasser und goss die Pflanzen auf dem Fensterbrett. Vergebliche Liebesmüh. Sie tötete alles, was grün war, egal für wie pflegeleicht eine Pflanze angepriesen wurde.

Lea gähnte, trank einen Schluck Wasser und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer hinüber, um Handtücher zu holen. Sie verließ die Küche, ging im Flur zurück ins Badezimmer. Das Haus war nicht besonders sauber, weil keiner von ihnen den Nerv hatte, zu putzen, aber es gab eine eiserne Regel in diesem Haus: Das Bad muss sauber bleiben. Der Realitätsbruch saß tief, wenn man das Badezimmer zum ersten Mal betrat. War sich Lea sicher, dass Morti das Haus von seiner Großmutter geerbt und seitdem nichts mehr daran gemacht hatte, hatte er in das Bad ordentlich investiert. Hochmoderne Duschkabine, verspiegelte Wand oberhalb des Waschbeckens, Fußbodenheizung. Jeder war einmal die Woche zum Badezimmerdienst dran. Denn Mortis Motto lautete: „Wenn du morgens in einem dreckigen Bad stehst, ist der ganze Tag schon scheiße.“

Lea warf ihre Handtücher auf einen Schemel neben der Duschkabine, zog sich aus und ließ ihre Klamotten auf dem Boden liegen. Sie trat in die Kabine und öffnete die Ventile. Sie atmete schwer, als das Wasser zuerst kalt und dann warm auf sie niederprasselte. Sie stellte die Temperatur ein kleinwenig höher und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Wie kleine Nadeln, winzig feine Regentropfen, prasselte das Wasser auf ihr Gesicht. Sie öffnete den Mund, ließ das warme Wasser ihre Mundhöhle reinigen und spuckte aus, strich sich mit nassen Händen durch das zerzauste Haar, bis es nass und glatt an ihren Schultern klebte. Sie war müde.

Nachdem sie fertig war, stand sie im Pyjama in ihrer Küche und überflog ihre Protokolle. Sie lag vor ihrem Zeitplan. Eigentlich wusste sie gar nicht, was sie morgen den ganzen Tag und die halbe Nacht im Labor machen sollte. Sie trank einen Tee, um besser schlafen zu können. Putzte sich am Küchenwaschbecken die Zähne. Dann knipste sie das Licht aus, tastete ins Schlafzimmer hinüber, legte sich ins Bett und blickte zum Fenster hinaus, in einen inzwischen schwarzen Himmel mit einem hellen Mond. Sie dachte über die Anomaliebefunde nach und schlief ein.

* * *

„Eier?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und der Chef lud trotzdem eine Portion Rührei auf einen Teller. „Wer gut arbeiten will, muss gut essen.“ Sie sah auf ihren Teller voll goldgelbem Ei und nahm mechanisch die Gabel in die Hand, die Morti ihr über die Küchentheke zuschob. Sie wusste, dass sie es spätestens in zwei Stunden bereuen würde, wenn sie nichts aß, zu spät, um noch etwas zu frühstücken, noch zu früh für die Mittagspause.

Sie hörte Raymond auf den Treppenstufen runterlaufen. „Morgen!“

„Morgen. Eier?“

„Bitte!“

Sie hasste Morgenmenschen.

„Willst du eine Tasse Tee, Lea?“ Morti schwenkte eine Teekanne, sie schüttelte erst den Kopf, den Mund voll Ei und nickte dann doch. Morti stellte eine Tasse vor ihr ab und füllte sie mit goldgelbem Tee, golden wie ihre Eier.

„Du hast immer noch nicht vor, eine Kaffeemaschine zu kaufen?“ Raymond ging hinter die Küchentheke an den Geschirrschrank und nahm sich selbst eine Teetasse heraus. Der Chef schüttelte ruhig, aber mit Nachdruck den Kopf, während er mit der Teekanne in der Hand wartete, dass Raymond ihm die Tasse brachte. „Koffein macht dich nicht wach, es zögert den Zustand der Müdigkeit nur hinaus, außerdem macht es nervös. Tee jedoch“ Morti sog das Aroma tief ein, als er Raymonds Tasse füllte, der den Chef leicht spöttisch betrachtete, „Tee belebt den Geist und ist gut für die Seele.“

„Amen.“

„Du glaubst nicht an eine Seele.“, sagte Lea.

„Ich glaube an das menschliche Wohlbefinden.“

„Ich glaube“, sagte Raymond, „dass ein Frühstück ohne Kaffee nur ein halbes Frühstück ist. Aber“, er nahm seine Tasse Tee entgegen und deutete vor Morti eine Verneigung an, der diese mit einer huldvollen Bewegung mit der Teekanne beantwortete, „ich weiß auch eine Tasse Tee zu schätzen.“

„Mehr will ich nicht hören. Hier, deine Eier.“

Raymond stellte sich neben Lea an die Theke und Morti nahm das Überfliegen seiner Unterlagen wieder in Angriff. Sie standen zu dritt, Chef und Angestellte einander gegenüber, und schaufelten ihre Eier, tranken ihren Tee.

Schließlich legte Morti die Akten nieder, die Gabel auf den halbleeren Teller und sah seine Mitarbeiter aufmerksam an. „Gestern Nachmittag hat bei mir ein Journalist angerufen. Hat Fragen gestellt.“

Lea sah von ihrem Teller auf. „Was für Fragen? Die Sache ist doch unter Verschluss.“

„Erinnert die Leute in euren Abteilungen mal daran.“

„Die Lücke muss nicht bei uns sein.“, sagte Raymond verärgert. „Die KI wird extern programmiert, direkt bei SilphCo. Mehr Leute, mehr Quatschmäuler.“

„Schon gut, Ray. Es schadet trotzdem nicht, die Leute zu erinnern, hm? Vor allem, wenn hier einer rumschnüffelt.“

Sie aßen schweigend weiter. Morti blätterte in seinen Unterlagen, als Lea fragte: „Wie weit sind die?“

Der Chef hob den Blick. „Wer? Mit was?“

„Die KI.“

„Oh, das weiß ich nicht genau.“

„Ich versteh die Geheimnistuerei nicht.“ Lea hatte ihr Besteck feinsäuberlich auf den Teller gelegt und nahm die Teetasse mit beiden Händen. „Wir verstoßen doch gegen kein Gesetz – immerhin wird die KI in synthetisch erzeugtes Gewebe verpflanzt. Und das Projekt steht in medizinischem Interesse. Es könnte genauso gut von der Regierung gefördert werden.“

„Wird es aber nicht.“ Morti hob seine Gabel und wies mit milder Strenge auf Lea. „Ich bin ein kleines Rädchen im Getriebe, meine Lieben, und wenn der Geldgeber sagt ‚Klappe halten‘, halten wir die Klappe. Man fürchtet sich wahrscheinlich vor dem Prestigeverlust, wenn die Sache schiefgeht.“

„Das ist gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich, bei der Arbeitsmoral in der Bioingenieurik.“

Raymond machte ein Gesicht vollendeter Entrüstung. „Machst du Witze? Ihr seid es doch mit den ganzen Sicherheitsrisiken!“

„Ein Gasleck würde zwar ein paar Macken gewisser Kollegen erklären, aber das Phänomen Jim Frederic ist damit nicht geklärt.“

Raymond versteckte sein Grinsen hinter der Teetasse, während Lea einen Blick von Morti kassierte, wie eine Kindergartenaufsicht einen besonders schwierigen Fall mustern würde. Er führte Zeigefinger und Daumen in knappen Abstand zueinander. „Könntest du zumindest so viel Respekt für deinen Abteilungsleiter aufbringen? Wäre das möglich?“

„Ich respektiere den Mann!“ Lea richtete sich empört auf. „In Sachen Biokybernetik ist er ein Genie – und außerhalb davon ist er die sozial inkompetenteste Person, die ich kenne. Und bevor du jetzt was in meine Akte vermerkst, Morti, wenn du das nicht genauso sehen würdest, würden die Abteilungsleiter bei dir wohnen und nicht kleine Leuchten, die dringend ein Zimmer in Laufweite der Fabrik brauchen.“

„Ich bin nicht so klein.“

„Klappe, Ray. Meine Herren, ich muss arbeiten.“

In Gedanken blieb sie allerdings noch bei ihrem Gespräch und verblieb dort auch während ihres ganzen Wegs zur Arbeit. Lea blieb draußen vorm Haupteingang stehen und zog die Zigarettenschachtel aus ihrer Jackentasche. Sie nahm eine Zigarette heraus,

_Das ist schlecht für dich._

doch kaum, da sie ihre Finger darum klemmte, dachte sie daran, dass ihr die Zigarette vielleicht temporär, nicht aber auf Dauer guttun würde. Sie klopfte mit der Zigarette nachdenklich auf der Schachtel herum, schob sie in diese zurück und steckte sie wieder in die Jackentasche ein. Sie ging hinein. Wechselte in der Garderobe ihre Jacke gegen den Laborkittel, nahm Schlüssel und Zigaretten mit sich. In der Postbox vor ihrem Büro fand sie die von letzter Woche angeforderten Labortestergebnisse.

Lea riss den Umschlag auf, während sie ihr Büro aufsperrte und die Tür mit dem Fuß auftrat. Sie zog die Bögen heraus, sah sich die Werte an, stutzte. Sie warf die Bögen auf ihren Schreibtisch, ging an den Aktenschrank und holte die Kopien der letzten Befunde hervor, die sie gestern mit weiteren Anweisungen zurückgeschickt hatte.

„Mist.“

Hohe Leukozytenzahlen. Das musste nichts bedeuten, wenn es sich um Gewebeproben aus den genmanipulierten Zellen handelte, wenn es aber die Proben der Ratten waren, hatten sie ein Problem. Sie hasste diesen Geheimhaltungsmist. Worin lag das Problem, oben einfach draufzuschreiben, was man da eigentlich untersuchte?

Lea packte die Unterlagen und verließ ihr Büro. Sie durchquerte die Fabrik auf der Suche nach ihrem Abteilungsleiter, bevor dieser im Hauptlabor verschwinden würde. Sie hatte Pech. Die Tür war versperrt. Entweder war Frederic noch gar nicht da oder schon unten im Hauptlabor. Lea nahm ihren Kugelschreiber zur Hand, umkreiste die Werte dick, malte ein Ausrufezeichen daneben und warf die Bögen in Frederics Postbox.

Auf ihrem Rückweg zu ihrem Büro kam sie an der Tür zum Treppenhaus vorbei, das, das in den Keller und das Hauptlabor hinabführte. Ein Kollege stand vor der Tür und hielt seine Schlüsselkarte gegen den Sicherheitsreceiver. Es piepte lang und ablehnend. Die Hand des Mannes blieb an Ort und Stelle. Das Piepen wiederholte sich.

Lea ging bedacht, doch von dem wiederholten Piepen genervt auf ihren Kollegen zu. „Alles in Ordnung?“

Der Mann sah zu ihr. In seinen Augen war nicht das geringste Erkennen, sie waren glasig, sein Blick fahrig, verwaschen, als hätte man ihn gerade aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Er blinzelte sie an. „Was?“

„Ob alles in Ordnung ist.“ Lea fischte die Schlüsselkarte aus seinen kraftlosen Fingern und sah sie sich an. „Sie haben die Berechtigung für das Hauptlabor gar nicht.“

Der Laborant sah verwirrt auf die Karte in ihrer Hand, als verstünde er gar nichts mehr. Er nahm sie zurück und sah die Kellertür an. „Ich muss mich an der Tür geirrt haben.“

„Alles klar?“

„Ja, ja. Ich war einfach in Gedanken, das ist alles.“

Lea lächelte gezwungen und ließ ihn stehen.

* * *

Trotz aller Bemühungen war es Morti aufgrund heftigsten Widerstandes der Belegschaft nicht gelungen, den Kaffeeautomaten aus der Fabrik zu verbannen. Lea schwenkte den letzten kalten Schluck in ihrem Pappbecher und überlegte, ob sie ihn ein drittes Mal auffüllen sollte, entschied sich aber vorerst dagegen. Sie würde hier nur noch zwei Stunden sitzen, bevor sie nach Hause gehen konnte, und dann würde sie ein wenig Schlaf brauchen.

Sie zielte und warf den Pappbecher in den Mülleimer, der an der Wand gegenüber der Rezeption stand. Sie lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück, streckte die Beine auf der Rezeptionstheke aus und blätterte in ihren Befunden. Luci hatte Recht gehabt. Nachtschicht an der Rezeption war geschenkte – oder verschwendete – Zeit. Kein Anruf, keine Anfragen, nichts. Sie hatte ihre Unterlagen und ihren Laptop aus dem Labor geholt und an den Formeln für die neuen Genmodule weitergearbeitet, dennoch war es öde, ermüdend und auch ein klein wenig sonderbar. Lea war oft bis spät in ihrem Labor geblieben, aber sie war nie die letzte Person gewesen. Es war immer noch Nachtpersonal nach ihr gekommen oder länger geblieben. Sie kannte es nicht, nur das Fiepen der Geräte im Gebäude zu hören und sonst nichts. Nicht mal das Radio des Chefs lief noch.

Sie dachte an Luci, die hoffentlich einen schönen Abend verbrachte. An ihre Arbeit, und manchmal auch daran, was danach kommen würde. Es hing manches vom Erfolg dieses Projekts ab, aber nicht alles. Sollte es in die Nesseln gesetzt werden, würde sie immer noch etwas Andres finden. Vielleicht würde sie zwischenzeitlich sogar einmal Urlaub machen, vielleicht ans Meer fahren oder in den Wald.

„GNÄÄÄG“

Lea zuckte leicht. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Anzeige des Monitors auf der Theke. Die grüne Lampe war erloschen. Daneben leuchtete es tiefrot.

„Scheiße.“

Lea warf ihre Papiere hin, nahm die Beine von der Theke und zog das Klemmbrett mit dem Sicherheitsprotokoll hervor.

Firmenkopf: SilphCo. Projektleiter: Dr. Mortimer Sitchik. Diensthabendes Wachpersonal:

Das Feld war frei. Lea überging es und kam zu den Checkpunkten.

„Tragen Sie Datum und Uhrzeit der Anomalie im Sicherheitsprotokoll ein.“ Lea nahm einen Kugelschreiber und füllte die vorgesehenen Felder aus.

„Begeben Sie sich zur Überwachungskonsole im Hauptlabor.“

Sie nahm das Klemmbrett und ging los. Von der Rezeption fort den Korridor entlang zum hinteren Gebäudekomplex, zu den Kellertreppen. Sie hielt ihre Schlüsselkarte gegen den Receiver der oberen Kellertür, und sie öffnete sich mit einem Surren. Lea schob sie auf, schloss sie hinter sich und ging die Stufen hinunter. Sie hielt ihre Karte gegen die Tür der unteren Kellertreppe. Nichts passierte.

Lea rieb über ihre Karte und hielt sie erneut dagegen. Nichts.

Seit Einleitung des Sicherheitsprotokolls hatte sie wie mechanisch reagiert. Jetzt aber stutzte sie, starrte auf die Tür vor sich, sah wieder auf das Protokoll in ihrer Hand. „Diensthabendes Wachpersonal“. Sie hatten kein Wachpersonal. Sie hatten Laborassistenten mit ätzenden Nachtschichten. Sie hatten noch nicht einmal einen Pförtner. Irgendwie schien der Projektleiter Mortimer Sitchik die Strenge des Sicherheitsprotokolls genauso unterwandert zu haben wie jeder hier. Lea glaubte ziemlich genau zu wissen, was passiert war: Der Chef hatte die personellen Aufwendungen gesehen, die professionelles Wachpersonal, wie SilphCo es vorsah, erfordern würden und sich dazu entschlossen, das Geld zu sparen und in etwas Sinnvolles zu investieren. Eine vernünftige Radioanlage fürs Hauptlabor, zum Beispiel. Einen Getränkeautomaten, der fair gehandelten Biotee ausgab. Computer und ein Firmennetzwerk, das auch funktionierte.

Das wusste der Geldgeber natürlich nicht, und deshalb funktionierte die Karte einer stellvertretenden Leitung der Biochemie auch nicht.

Scheiße.

Lea drehte um, ging die Stufen wieder hoch und zurück zur Rezeption. Sie öffnete die Schublade, in der Luci gegen jedes Protokoll verstoßend ihre Schlüsselkarte liegen ließ. Sie nahm sie an sich und ging den Weg zurück zur unteren Kellertür. Lea hielt sie vor den Receiver. Die Tür gab mit einem Surren nach.

Sie versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken, warum die Karte einer assistierenden Laborantin die nötige Sicherheitsfreigabe hatte. Hier unten brannte nur die Notbeleuchtung, schimmliges Grün. Fünf Meter, dritte Tür. Karte vor den Receiver, ein kleines blaues Blinken am Gerät, ein Surren, die Tür gab nach. Auf der Feuerschutztür war ein Schild angebracht:

DANGER

KEEP OUT

Sie schob die Tür auf, trat hinein.

Das Hauptlabor war ein großer Kellerraum, der nicht komplett unterirdisch lag, unter der Decke tags erhellt von einer Reihe Kellerfenstern. Auf altem Betonboden und an Betonwänden standen neueste Gerätschaften, deren Zweck sie nicht auf Anhieb zuordnen konnte. Das Hauptlicht war abgeschaltet, nur die Notbeleuchtung gab ausreichend Licht, fast mehr noch die Displays, der sich noch in Betrieb befindenden Gerätschaften.

Sie blickte wieder auf das Protokoll:

„Begeben Sie sich zur Überwachungskonsole im Hauptlabor.“

Sie sah sich um. An einem Pult blinkte am Monitor ein rotes Lämpchen. Sie durchquerte das Labor, trat an das Pult heran, blickte auf den Bildschirm. Kolonnen von Zahlen und Werten. Im unteren Bereich Kurven und Graphen. Darunter zwei blinkende Befehle: BESTÄTIGEN. RESET.

Sicherheitsprotokoll: „Drücken Sie RESET.“

Lea sah sich die Werte auf dem Monitor genauer an. Sie legte ihre Finger auf den Touchscreen und vergrößerte den Bereich der Graphen. Neben den einzelnen Diagrammen erschienen Werte und Zahlen. Sie starrte darauf, bis ihre Augen vor Anstrengung tränten, blinzelte und starrte weiter. Sie fühlte blanke Faszination, Irritation und ein bitteres Gefühl von klammer Unwissenheit. Was sie dort sah, waren Gehirnströmungen. Das dort daneben war das Überwachungsprotokoll einer Schlafanalyse. Sie strich durch die Protokolle der letzten Monate. Eine Abwechslung von REM und tiefem Koma, unterbrochen von einer einzigen Leichtschlafphase vor drei Monaten. Sie strich zu den Ausgangswerten. Koma. Dann zurück zu den aktuellen Protokollen. Leichtschlaf. Daneben die Messung der neuronalen Aktivitäten. Die rege Hirnaktivität wurde im Protokoll als kritischer Wert gelistet. Das war nicht logisch. Was für sie jetzt allerdings Sinn ergab, war, warum Lucis Karte für das Sicherheitsprotokoll freigegeben war und ihre nicht. Luci hätte nicht erkannt, was sie vor sich sah. Sie hätte mit den Zahlen nicht arbeiten können. Sie hätte RESET gedrückt und wäre gegangen, ohne Fragen zu stellen. Lea dachte an die Verschlusshaltungsprotokolle, den mangelnden Austausch zwischen den Abteilungen, die Abschottung des Hauptlabors. Kein Mitarbeiter verstand, warum die Projektleitung und der Geldgeber eine Verzögerung des Zeitplans in Kauf nahmen, nur der Sicherheitsvorkehrung wegen, die Gesamtergebnisse einem möglichst kleinen Team von Wissenschaftlern einsichtig zu machen. Aber es hatte sich niemand e r n s t l i c h beschwert. Und sie vermutete, dass das ein Einstellungskriterium gewesen war.

_Hinterfrage es._

Damit sie ihren Job loswurde? Ganz sicher nicht.

Sie sah auf den Monitor, versuchte das, was sie sah mit ihrer Arbeit in Einklang zu bringen. Ginge es um einen Komapatienten, wären diese Werte phänomenal. Ginge es um die KI, würde man weder von Schlafphasen noch von komatösen Zuständen sprechen. Und Ratten besitzen keine neuronalen Tätigkeiten in den ihr angezeigten Bereichen.

Überwachungsprotokoll: „Leichtschlafphase mit erhöhter neuronaler Aktivität registriert.“

Sicherheitsprotokoll: „Drücken Sie RESET.“

Lea: „Das ergibt keinen Sinn.“

Sie sah über ihre Schulter zurück. Sie hatte bislang nicht das abgedeckte Gerät nur wenige Schritte entfernt von ihr registriert. Die Apparaturen, die sich darum entfalteten, zentrierten es wie Schichten einer Zwiebel ihren Kern. Das weiße Tuch fiel fast bis zum Boden. Sie ging näher, griff danach, hob es an. Es war ein Röhrentank. Längsliegend, 45 Grad aufgerichtet. Das Innenleben erleuchtet. Irgendwas war da drin.

Lea schob das Tuch vom oberen Ende des Tanks hinab. Dann zog sie es ganz hinunter.

Es war verkabelt. Sensormesser an den Schläfen, Hinterkopf und Stirn, Brust. Infusionskanülen in beiden Armen. Der Tank sonderte durch die Flüssigkeit in seinem Inneren Wärme ab. Es sah menschlich aus. Mutiert. Mensch oder Pokémon? Auf bizarre Weise menschlich, überzüchtete Gliedmaßen, Schulterpartien grotesk dürr im Vergleich zu muskulösen Beinen und Schweif. Nichts an ihm schien natürlich gewachsen zu sein.

Sie starrte auf es herab, die Finger in das weiße Laken gekrallt. Sie ließ es zu Boden fallen, trat zurück und an den Überwachungsmonitor heran, der direkt mit dem Tank verbunden war. Sie rief die Datensätze auf.

„Wer bist du, mein großer, hässlicher Freund?“ Sie ging die Werte durch, medizinische Befunde. „Traumhafte Herzfrequenz für eine so dürre Hühnerbrust. Blutwerte sind ok. Leukozytenzahl scheint mir etwas sehr hoch. Irgendwas – stimmt nicht. Was haben die mit dir –?“

Seine Augen waren leicht geöffnet. Sie fuhr zusammen, stieß gegen den Wagen des Monitors, der rollte ein Stück bei Seite. Sie trat näher, wie im Bann, wollte seine Augen sehen. Tiefes Violett. Nicht menschlich, sie revidierte jeden Vergleich. Seine Pupillen richteten sich auf sie, und die Angst obsiegte über die Neugier. Sie prallte erschrocken zurück, lief zum Überwachungsmonitor

_Nicht!_

und drückte RESET.

Sie drehte sich um. Die Kreatur schloss die Augen, eine Hand zuckte, dann nichts mehr. Mit einem kurzen Pfeifton zeichnete der Monitor die abfallenden Gehirntätigkeiten auf. Die Lämpchen schalteten von Rot auf Grün.

* * *

Lea lauschte auf die Geräusche aus dem Erdgeschoss. Die schweren Schritte auf den Dielen, das Öffnen und Schließen der Haustür. Dann, von draußen, ein anspringender Motor. Hörte, wie der Wagen von der Einfahrt auf die Straße bog, anfuhr und dann leiser wurde.

Sie bemerkte, wie gewaltsam sie ihre Teetasse umklammert hielt und zwang ihre Finger, sich zu entspannen. Es gelang nicht wirklich.

Lea stand in ihrer kleinen Küche, einen Schritt von der Küchenzeile entfernt, und sie glaubte, dass sie schon eine ganze Weile so dastand. Der Tee in ihrer Tasse war kalt. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie das Labor verlassen hatte. Wie sie zuvor das Tuch über den Tank gezogen hatte. Mühsam beherrscht, _es _nicht anzusehen. Halb panisch vor Angst, es könnte die Augen wieder öffnen und sie anstarren. Sie war nach oben gegangen, hatte den Kugelschreiber von der Rezeption genommen und bei ‚Diensthabendes Wachpersonal‘ in Blockbuchstaben LUCIA MIRAKOV eingetragen. Unter ‚Anomalie behoben?‘ hatte sie JA angekreuzt. Sie hatte die Karte genau dort zurückgelegt, wo sie sie gefunden hatte und hatte, dem Sicherheitsprotokoll folgeleistend, das ausgefüllte Protokoll aus dem Klemmbrett gelöst und es in das Postfach des Chefs gelegt. Dann musste sie gegangen sein. Sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr an den Heimweg, nur noch, dass der Chef immer davon sprach, wie beruhigend Tee wirkte. Sie war in ihr Zimmer gegangen und hatte den Wasserkocher eingeschaltet. Sie war wachgeblieben, hatte zuerst gehört wie Raymond das Haus verließ und eine Stunde später der Chef. Sie hatte gestanden und gewartet und gelauscht, denn um nichts in der Welt wollte sie ihm jetzt über den Weg laufen. Nicht nur, weil sie das Gefühl nicht von ihrer Haut waschen konnte, dass er an ihr sofort erkennen würde, was sie gesehen hatte. Sondern weil sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen und tun würde.

Lea hob die Tasse zu ihren Lippen und trank den Tee aus, verzog das Gesicht – er war wirklich eiskalt – und goss sich nach. Wieder trank sie die Tasse leer. Sie stellte sie in die Spüle. Ging durch die Küche. Dachte nach. Konnte nicht.

Sie brauchte ihre Unterlagen. Die Protokolle, Analysen, Berichte, Ergebnisse, alles, was sie in den vergangenen Monaten gemacht hatte. Die Sicherheitskopien. Hätte sie in der Nacht noch einen Funken Verstand besessen, hätte sie den USB-Stick aus ihrem Büro geholt, wäre ins Hauptlabor zurückgegangen und hätte alles runtergezogen. Hatte sie aber nicht.

Sie wartete bestimmt noch eine halbe Stunde und stand unschlüssig in der Küche herum, bevor sie ins Schlafzimmer ging, sich frische Sachen anzog, beim Bad vorbeiging, um sich ein drittes Mal zu waschen und ging zur Arbeit. Sie ging zu Fuß, brauchte die klare, frische Luft. Betrat die Fabrik, ging in die Umkleiden, hing ihre Jacke in ihren Spint und nahm den Laborkittel heraus. Ging auf geradem Weg zu ihrem Labor; wie immer.

Hinter sich schloss Lea die Tür und steuerte ihren Aktenschrank an. Sie öffnete die metallenen Schubladen und holte jede Hängeregistratur heraus. Sie fuhr ihren PC hoch, klappte ihren Laptop auf und öffnete alle Sicherheitskopien und Protokolldateien. Sie startete das Analyseprogramm des Labors und ließ sich eine Auflistung aller von ihr eingefütterten Daten ausgeben. Während das Programm arbeitete, ging sie nochmals hinaus zum Kaffeeautomaten, der direkt neben dem Getränkeautomaten stand. Sie kratzte ihre Münzen aus ihrem Laborkittel, warf sie hinein, drückte auf ‚Filterkaffee‘ und ging, während schwarzbrauner Kaffee in einen Pappbecher floss, hinüber zum Snackautomaten und warf die Münzen für zwei Schokoriegel hinein. Sie holte sie aus dem Fach, nahm ihren Pappbecher und ging ins Büro zurück. Sie warf die Schokoriegel auf den Stapel Aktenmappen, setzte den Kaffee auf einer Lücke zwischen dem Papier ab, zog die Tastatur an sich und fing an, zu arbeiten.

_Jetzt _konnte sie denken. Jetzt, mit all den Daten und Zahlen klar vor Augen konnte sie Fragen stellen, auf die sie sich selbst würde Antworten geben können. Aus ihr wäre eine schlechte Philosophin geworden. Sie brauchte das Material, sie brauchte Materie, ein Frage-Antwort-Spiel mit dem externen Gegenstand. Es brachte Klarheit in ihren Kopf. Es hatte sie zu ihrer Berufung geführt. Sie war keine Abenteurerin. Sie war Analytikerin. Einem Turmkick begegnete man nicht mit einem Block, man wich aus, um den Gegner sich selbst ausschalten zu lassen. Und einem Psychoangriff konterte man mit einem physischen vom Typ Unlicht. Alles hatte sein Pendant, auf jede Frage ließ sich eine Antwort finden, nicht aus dem Nichts heraus, sondern im Wechselspiel der Wahrheitsinstanzen. _Ihre _Wahrheit war, dass sie in den letzten Monaten biologisches Material untersucht hatte, von dem sie jetzt nicht mehr mit Sicherheit wusste, was es war. Die Wahrheit, der sie letzte Nacht ins Auge geblickt hatte, war ein lebendes Wesen, funktionsfähig, mit ausgeprägten neuronalen Fähigkeiten. Der KI-Wirt konnte es unmöglich sein. Weder hatte es Pläne für eine ausgebildete Lebensform dieser Größenordnung gegeben, noch hätte in nicht einmal einem Jahr eine solche Kreatur gezüchtet werden können. Auch nicht geklont.

Sie klickte sich durch ihre Aufzeichnungen, verglich sie mit ihren ausgedruckten Protokollen, Analyseblättern und Datensätzen. Sie trank ihren Kaffee, aß den ersten Schokoriegel, den zweiten. Was hätte sie um die Eier des Chefs gegeben. Sie überprüfte die Zahlen, verglich Tabellen, Zahlen, immer wieder Zahlen. Leukozytenwerte. Alles prima, außer diesen. Wie bei ihren Untersuchungen. Und wie gestern auf den Überwachungsmonitoren.

Sie tippte mit ihren Fingernägeln ungeduldig auf der Tischplatte herum. Dann legte sie ihre Aufzeichnungen bei Seite und öffnete den Browser. Tippte ein: SilphCo. Enter. Klickte sich durch, erst durch die Firmenhauptseite, dann durch alle Nachrichtenportale. Eintrag vor drei Jahren: Laborexplosion auf einer Privatinsel vor Nord-Kanto. Eigentümer SilphCo verweigert jeden Kommentar. Lea suchte weiter. Klickte sich weiter in die Geschichte der Firma zurück. Herstellung von Pokébällen, Medikamenten. Gen-Forschung. Kloning. Vor zwanzig Jahren: Massive Zerstörungen auf der Zinnober-Insel nach Erdbeben. Hohe Todeszahlen, Insel für Jahre nicht bewohnbar.

Lea gab in den Browser ein: Zinnober-Insel Erdbeben. Enter.

Verheerende Naturkatastrophe im Meer vor der Südküste Kantos. Trotz der offiziellen Bestätigung durch die Behörden, ein Erdbeben habe den Vulkan der Insel zum Ausbruch gebracht und verwüstet, wurde der Vorfall in einigen wenigen Berichten in Zusammenhang mit der Arbeit des Zinnober-Labors gebracht. Gen-Forschung, Kloning. Der Name SilphCo tauchte nicht auf. Aber die Personalangaben waren deckungsgleich.

Sie suchte weiter: Zinnober-Insel Ausbruch. Enter.

Das war interessant. Neben zwölf weiteren Artikeln zum Vulkanausbruch fand sie auch: Überlebende Wissenschaftler bestätigen den Ausbruch eines Pokémon aus dem zerstörten Labor. Fehlgeschlagenes Experiment. Proben bei Zerstörung vernichtet. Dann ein Jahr später: Entflohenes Labor-Pokémon in der Azuria-Höhle gefunden und getötet.

Lea schob ihren Stuhl vom Schreibtisch zurück und verschränkte die Hände hinter ihrem Kopf. Zusammenfassung: Vor etwas mehr als zwanzig Jahren begann ein Forschungsteam der SilphCo-Gruppe in einem Labor auf der Zinnober-Insel mit Experimenten zum Genmaterial von Pokémon. Vielleicht ein Zuchtprogramm, vielleicht auch Kloning, das war Spekulation. Etwas entkam. Zeitgleich erschütterte ein so starkes Erdbeben die Insel, dass der noch aktive Vulkan ausbrach. Bullshit. Es gab keine Zufälle. Das, was entfloh, erzeugte das Erdbeben und vernichtete dabei das Labor, alle Proben und löschte mehr als die Hälfte der Inselbevölkerung aus. Punkt. Es floh, verbarg sich in der Azuria-Höhle, in der es ein Jahr später gefunden und getötet wurde.

17 Jahre später passierte fast das Gleiche auf einer Insel im Norden von Kanto.

Lea schob sich wieder an den Schreibtisch heran. Sie tippte ein: Sichtung unbekannter Pokémon Kanto. Enter.

Sie filterte die Dateien aus, die im zeitlichen Umfeld der Laborexplosion lagen. Ließ sich nur die Bilddateien anzeigen. Scrollte durch. Da. Sichtung im Vertania-Wald, drei Monate später. Doppelklickte das Foto, ließ es den Bildschirm ausfüllen. Es war im Steigflug begriffen, langgestreckt. Die Auflösung war katastrophal. Sie vergrößerte es, bekam nur Pixel zu sehen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. Der Schweif. Das könnte der gleiche Schweif sein.

Sie übertrug die Schweifform in das Pokédex-Programm ihres Laptops. Suchlauf. Keine Treffer. Lea lehnte sich zurück.

Vor drei Jahren also wieder ein zerstörtes Labor in Kanto, Sichtung eines unbekannten Pokémons im Vertania-Wald. Beide Male gehörte das Labor SilphCo, beide Male entkam ein Pokémon. Das Erste wurde getötet. Das zweite verschwand. Wurde möglicherweise südlich von Vertania in Kanto gesichtet. Sie fand nichts sonst zu diesem Vorfall, rein gar nichts.

_Hinterfrage es._

Sie klopfte ungeduldig mit ihren Fingernägeln auf die Tischplatte. Sie zog sich ihre Akten auf den Schoß. Was wusste sie? Dass sie an einem Bio-KI-Projekt teilnahm. Dass sie gestern Nacht im streng verbotenen Hauptlabor ein Pokémon gesehen hatte, dass das sein könnte, das vor drei Jahren gesichtet wurde und das vielleicht aus dem zerstörten Labor entkommen war. Eingefangen diesmal, nicht getötet. Nahm sie dies für bare Münze, dann könnte sie schlussfolgern, dass die Daten, die man ihr seit Monaten zur Kontrolle gab, von dem Pokémon stammten. Das wahrscheinlich ein Klon war.

Sehr, sehr viele Konjunktive.

Sie hatte keine Vergleichswerte. Sie hatte gedacht, sie würde die Zellstruktur des synthetisch erzeugten Materials für die Verpflanzung überwachen. Und das konnte durchaus nach wie vor der Wahrheit entsprechen, wenn das Projekt sich eigentlich darum drehte, die Gene eines voll ausgewachsenen und funktionstüchtigen Klons zu manipulieren.

Lea stand auf und verließ ihr Büro durch die Tür, die zum Hinterhof hinausführte. Inzwischen war es später Nachmittag geworden. Die frische Luft tat gut, brachte kaum Milderung in das Chaos ihrer Gedanken. Sie grub in ihrer Kitteltasche nach ihrer Zigarettenpackung, nahm sie in die Hand.

_Das ist schlecht für dich._

Sie hielt inne. Zog sie heraus und betrachtete sie. Traf eine Entscheidung.

Sie warf die Packung in den Mülleimer, ging nach drinnen, durch ihr Büro und hinaus in den Korridor. Sie holte einen weiteren Schokoriegel und ging zur Rezeption.

„Hey, Luci!“

Sie blickte von ihrem Schundroman hoch und winkte Lea zu. „Hey!“

Lea lehnte sich auf die Rezeptionstheke und reichte Luci den Schokoriegel hinüber. „Wie lief’s?“

„Ganz gut.“ Sie nahm den Riegel, öffnete ihn und biss ab.

„Wow. Das klingt so – euphorisch.“

„Na“, sie kaute, schluckte. „Ich denke, du hattest schon recht. Rumziehende Tunichtgute. Aber es war schön, mal wieder rauszukommen.“

„Hey, ich wollte nur sagen, falls du nochmals die Schicht loswerden willst, ist das kein Problem. Ich hab irrsinnig viel liegengebliebenes Zeug gestern Nacht wegbekommen.“

Dass Luci nicht nach der übernommenen Schicht fragte, war gut. Sie konnte sich offenbar gar nicht vorstellen, dass nachts irgendetwas im Labor passieren könnte. Trotzdem wirkte sie verhalten, wedelte mit der Hand ab, biss nochmal ab, kaute, schluckte, bevor sie antwortete. „Das ist echt lieb, aber lieber nicht. Ich glaub zwar nicht, dass das irgendwer bemerkt, aber mir war ja gestern schon nicht so superwohl dabei.“

Lea winkte ab. „Schon gut. Aber wenn du es dir anders überlegst, komm ruhig zu mir.“

Aber das geschah nicht. Lea ging nach Hause, sie hatte keine Lust, ihre eigentliche Arbeit zu erledigen. Sie kam vorm Chef und Raymond im Haus an. Sie holte sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und setzte sich auf die Terrasse hinaus, von der man einen guten Blick auf den völlig verwilderten und verwahrlosten Garten hatte. Lea legte ihre Beine auf den nächsten Stuhl, dachte nach. Sie dachte an den Klon. Die Messwerte. Seine Augen. Was wäre passiert, wenn sie BESTÄTIGEN gedrückt hätte? Der Klon war im Begriff gewesen, zu erwachen. Seine Hirnaktivitäten hätten weiter zugenommen, er wäre aufgewacht und dann? Ein drittes zerstörtes Labor?

Irgendwann hörte sie den Schlüssel in der Haustür. Schwere Schritte, das Klirren des Schlüsselbundes in der Keramikschale. Der Chef steckte seinen Kopf zur Terrassentür hinaus.

„N’abend. Ich koch was, hast du Hunger?“

„Nein. Nein, danke.“ Sie drehte den Kopf, aber sah ihn nicht an. „Ich hab oben noch was von gestern.“

„Alles klar.“

Sie war gestern gar nicht zum Essen dagewesen, aber Morti fiel es nicht auf oder er sprach es einfach nicht an. Er ging in die Küche zurück. Sie zählte bis fünf, trank ihr Bier leer, stellte die Flasche in den Bierkasten neben der Terrassentür und ging hinein, zur Treppe hinüber, bevor der Chef sie nochmals ansprechen konnte. Auf den Treppenstufen drehte sie sich um und sah den Stapel Akten, den Morti mitgebracht und auf die Küchentheke gelegt hatte. Sie fragte sich, ob er von der Tradition zerstörter SilphCo-Labore wusste, in die er möglicherweise trat.

Sie ging hoch und trank eine Tasse Tee. Sie konnte nicht aufhören, an den Klon zu denken.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen stand sie früh auf, um vor Raymond und ihrem Chef das Haus zu verlassen. Durch ihr Büro betrat sie den Hinterhof, ging zu den Kellerfenstern und wich davor in die Hocke. Sie spähte hinunter. Die Notbeleuchtung brannte, niemand war da. Die Monitore waren ruhig, die Lämpchen grün. Der Tank war sorgfältig abgedeckt. Man konnte ihn völlig übersehen, wenn man nicht darauf achtete.

Gerade als sie mit dem Gedanken spielte, sich Lucis Karte zu schnappen und hinunterzugehen, hörte sie die sich entriegelnde Feuerschutztür. Sie stand auf und trat von den Fenstern zurück, ging wieder ins Gebäude hinein.

Lea machte sich an die Arbeit. Eine Stunde später nahm sie die fertigen Analysen der letzten Tage und marschierte durch die Korridore, um Frederics Briefkasten zu füttern.

Sie sah Raymond auf ihrem Rückweg und hielt inne, die Hände in ihrem Laborkittel neigte sie den Kopf und versuchte, Blickkontakt mit ihrem Mitbewohner aufzubauen. Er starrte vor sich hin, geistesabwesend, das Gesicht blank, als wäre er weit weg. „Hey, Ray.“ Sie trat näher an ihn heran. Raymond blinzelte, ließ von seinen Gedankengängen ab und blickte zu Lea, die er bis jetzt nicht bemerkt zu haben schien.

„Lea!“ Er lächelte sie an. „Wie geht’s?“

Lea schlug den Weg zurück zu ihrem Büro ein, als Raymond Anstalten machte, ihr zu folgen. Sie warf einen Blick zur Tür des Treppenhauses zurück, vor der er gestanden hatte. „Kann nicht klagen.“

Raymond ging im Korridor vor Leas Büro an den Snackautomaten, warf das Geld ein und tippte zielstrebig die gewünschte Zahlenkombination ein. Die Tüte Chips verhedderte sich in der Mechanik. Raymond versuchte, ihr mit sanftem Klopfen gegen das Glas auf die Sprünge zu helfen. „Wir haben uns die letzten Tage ganz schön verpasst. Nicht mal Badezimmerstau hatten wir!“

Lea zählte ihre Münzen ab und warf ihre letzten in den Schlitz des Getränkeautomaten. Sie brauchte dringend neues Kleingeld.

„Ja, ich versuch gerade herauszufinden, was mir mehr liegt: ganz früh oder ganz spät.“ Raymond klopfte weiter sanft gegen das Gerät. Es ging ihr auf die Nerven. Sie langte zu ihm hinüber und schlug mit der Faust dreimal heftig gegen die Seitenwand des Snackautomaten. Die Chipstüte löste sich und fiel in das Ausgabefach hinab.

Raymond bückte sich danach, rot im Gesicht. „Ähm. Danke.“

Lea winkte ab, unschlüssig, welche Dose köstlicher Zuckerbrühe es werden sollte. „Hilf mir mal.“

Raymond drückte blind eine Zahlenkombination auf dem Automaten ein und es setzte sich surrend eine Dose Sprite in Bewegung. Lea nickte. „Nicht schlecht.“

„Was hättest du gemacht, wenn ich Wasser erwischt hätte?“

„Die Flasche nach dir geworfen.“ Sie bückte sich und holte ihre Dose heraus, öffnete sie und bereute es sofort, als heller Schaum unter dem Metallzipper hervorkam. Sie schlürfte ihn von der Dose auf, wollte noch mehr sagen, das Gespräch in Gang halten und fragen, warum er an der Tür gewesen war, kam aber nicht mehr dazu. Der Feueralarm schrillte durch den Korridor. Beide sahen sie zu den Feuermeldern hoch. „Achtung.“ Die Stimme des Chefs aus der Freisprechanlage. „Giftgasaustritt im Hauptlabor. Alle verlassen nun bitte g e o r d n e t und o h n e H e k t i k das Gebäude und das angrenzende Terrain.“

Die ruhige Stimme des Chefs war wie ein sanftes Klopfen an der Tür zu ihrem Bewusstsein. Raymond machte sich daran, dem Befehl Folge zu leisten, blieb stehen, als Lea in die andere Richtung ging.

„Wo willst du um Himmelswillen hin?“

„Ich hol meinen Laptop aus dem Labor.“

Raymond ging zügigen Schrittes weg, die Tüte Chips noch in der Hand. Lea wartete, bis er den Korridor verlassen hatte, stellte ihre Sprite auf den Boden und lief in Richtung des Hauptlabors. Sie nahm eine Atemschutzmaske aus dem dafür vorgesehenen Behälter neben den Laborzugängen und ging zum Keller. Laboranten eilten an ihr vorbei. Niemand versuchte, sie aufzuhalten.

Lea zog die Maske über Mund und Nase, eilte die Stufen hinab, die Hand am Geländer. Die Türen standen offen, alle Fluchtwege waren entriegelt worden. Vielleicht würde sich schon allein darum kein drittes Massaker ereignen, weil der Chef unter Sicherheitsvorkehrungen etwas Anderes verstand als ihre Geldgeber.

Sie ging durch den kurzen Sicherheitskorridor und trat in die geöffnete Feuerschutztür des Hauptlabors. Das weiße Tuch, das den Tank abgedeckt hatte, war nicht mehr da. Der Tank selbst war zerstört, zerbarst in hundert Scherben. Klare Flüssigkeit bedeckte den Boden und tropfte von dem zersplitterten Sockel. Von den Monitoren auf der linken Seite stieg Rauch auf, die Geräte waren zerstört. Es stand über den Trümmern des Tanks, hielt sich in der Luft. Die Hand erhoben, gekrümmt, Haupt lauernd gesenkt, Schultern gebeugt. Der Schweif peitschte, seine Augen glühten hell, weiß und klar wie das Mondlicht.

Sie sah ihren Abteilungsleiter. Ein Gerät in der Hand. Eine Platzwunde am Kopf. Angespannt, vornübergebeugt, die Zähne wie ein hässliches Tier gebleckt. Der Chef stand am Telefon, sah gar nicht so entspannt und ruhig aus, wie seine Stimme vor wenigen Minuten noch glauben machte.

Lea brauchte lange, um in Verbindung zu bringen, was sie sah. Zusammenhänge herzustellen. Als blockiere etwas den Arbeitsgang ihres Gehirns. Dann sah sie wie Frederic das Gerät in seiner Hand bediente. Sie sah, wie das helle Licht in den Augen des Klons erlosch und er zu Boden stürzte. Sie sah, dass der Körper sich nicht mehr vor Anstrengung, sondern vor Schmerz krümmte, Hände gegen den Boden gepresst, sich hochstemmend wie gegen ein enormes Gewicht. Ihr Gehirn brachte die Handlung des Wissenschaftlers mit der Reaktion des Klons überein. Ihr Körper gehorchte ihr wieder.

„Aufhören!“ Sie hörte ihre Stimme wie durch Watte. Sie sah Mortis Blick, den Hörer des Telefons noch gegen das Ohr gepresst, völlig fassungslos, irritiert, so verwirrt, dass sie ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen hätte. „Was glauben Sie eigentlich, was Sie da tun?! Hören Sie auf, hören Sie auf der Stelle auf! Was glauben Sie, was Sie da tun?!“ Sie stürmte auf Frederic zu, stieß den verdatterten Mann zurück, holte aus und verpasste ihm einen Kinnhaken. Der Mann taumelte zurück.

Erst jetzt kam Morti wieder zu Sinnen, der einen ähnlichen Reaktionsprozess durchzumachen schien wie Lea nur wenige Sekunden vor ihm. Er ließ den Hörer fallen, ging dazwischen, aber sie drehte sich weg. Sie stand vor dem Klon, der den Kopf langsam, ruckhaft hob, wie unter Anstrengung. Es sah sie an. Sie hob die Hände, zeigte sie, steckte sie in die Taschen ihres Laborkittels und zog die Innentaschen nach außen. Kleingeld klimperte über den Boden und rollte davon. Sie hob die leeren Hände.

„Es ist alles gut.“ Sie hob die Hände zu ihrem Gesicht und zog die Atemmaske herunter. Sie suchte nach Erkennen in seinen Augen. „Alles wird gut. Es ist jetzt in Ordnung. Alles – wird gut.“ Sie trat auf es zu. Zeigte ihre leeren Hände. Sein Blick wich nicht aus ihren Augen. Hass, Zorn und Schmerz. Erkennen und Erinnern.

_Ich kenne dich._

Sie japste nach Luft. Ihr Kopf, ihr _Geist _war erfüllt von dieser Stimme, dieser Stimme, die in ihr erklang, so deutlich wie sie die Luft in ihren Lungen fühlte, als sie einatmete. Sie kannte diese Stimme. Hatte sie begleitet, seit Tagen, wenn nicht Wochen, intuitive Regungen, Bedürfnisse, Gedankengänge, die sich mühelos mit den ihren verbunden hatten und deren Fremdartigkeit niemals eine Rolle gespielt hatte, denn sie waren in ihrem _Geist_ gewesen.

Sie stand vor ihm, gebannt, fassungslos. Sie sah in seine Augen, die sie regelrecht durchdrangen, sie wollte mehr sagen und verstand noch nicht mal, was seine Worte bedeuteten, dann ruckte sein Blick an ihrem vorbei, hinter sie. Lea spürte eine kräftige Hand auf ihrer Schulter, spürte, wie man sie wegzog. Sie drehte sich um, sah dem Laboranten in die Augen, die sich vor Schreck weiteten, als ihn etwas in die Höhe hob. Seine Hand glitt von Leas Schulter ab, die sie zuletzt fester packte, wie um sich an ihr festzuhalten. Sein Körper schleuderte mit Wucht gegen die Betonwand. Er fiel zu Boden, ohne Körperspannung, wie eine Puppe, blieb liegen.

Sie drehte sich um, sah den Klon hinter sich, mühsam aufgerichtet. Sein Blick traf den ihren, grimmig, entschlossen. Dann zuckte sein ganzer Körper, zitterte wie unter einem schweren Stromschlag. Es verdrehte die Augen und fiel zu Boden.

Lea starrte auf es herab. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte man ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen, fühlte sich im freien Fall, als begreife sie nichts. Ihre Gedanken jagten dem Geschehenen hinterher, während drei Laboranten um den regungslosen Klon standen, ihn hochhievten, um ihn wegzubringen.

„Dr. Barton“

Sie hörte ihren Namen.

„Dr. Barton!“

Sie drehte sich um, blickte in Mortis Gesicht, das nach Fassung und Ruhe rang, bemerkte jetzt erst Mortis Hände an ihren Schultern. Sie wurde geschüttelt.

„Dr. Sitchik?“

„Lea, scheiße, Lea! Was – was machst du hier? Was war das gerade?!“

Leas Blick glitt fahrig an Morti vorbei. Hinter ihm stand Frederic. Er hielt sich die rechte untere Wange und starrte sie mit einer Mischung aus blinder Wut und Verwirrung an. Sie sah an ihm vorbei. Leute gruppierten sich um einen regungslosen Körper. Reanimationsmaßnahmen. Jemand telefonierte.

„Der Alarm ging los. Und ich – ich weiß nicht.“ Sie wollte sagen, dass es in ihrem Kopf war. Dass sie wusste, dass sie nach unten kommen musste. Dass es ihre einzige Chance war, zu ihm zu kommen. Aber in diesem Moment wusste sie mit solch klarer Sicherheit, als würde sie wieder seine Stimme hören, dass sie das um keine Umstände sagen durfte. „Ich – ich wollte sichergehen, dass sich jemand um das Testobjekt kümmert.“

„Woher wissen Sie von einem Testobjekt?“ Es war Frederics Stimme. Sie sah ihn an, als habe er etwas unglaublich Dummes gesagt.

„Natürlich gibt es ein Testobjekt. Ein Pokémon.“

„Aber woher wissen Sie –?“

Lea zeigte zu den Fenstern. „Mein Büro hat eine Verbindungstür zum Hinterhof. Ich rauche dort.“

„Was haben Sie auf dem Hinterhof verloren?“

„Wie gesagt, da ist eine Tür in meinem Büro. In meinem Arbeitsvertrag steht nicht, dass ich die Türen meines Labors nicht benutzen darf.“

Morti versuchte, dazwischen zu gehen: „Lea.“

„Nein, nichts ‚Lea‘!“ Sie hörte ihre Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne. Sie klang ungemein aufgebracht. „Ich habe heute gesehen, wie Dr. Frederic versucht hat, ein Pokémon mit Hilfe von Schmerzimpulsen und Elektroschocks unter Kontrolle zu bringen! Aufgrund der Daten, die ich seit Monaten auswerte, gehe ich davon aus, dass es sich um einen Mutanten oder einen Klon handelt, was bedeutet, dass das genveränderte Zellgewebe extrem instabil ist und Sie früher oder später schwere Hirn- und Nervenschäden sowie Herzmuskelstörungen riskieren. Ich stelle Ihre Arbeit in Frage, Dr. Frederic, und fordere Projektleiter Dr. Sitchik auf, Ihr Vorgehen zu überprüfen!“

Frederic sah sie fassungslos an, der Chef stemmte stöhnend die Fäuste in seine Seiten.

„Lea, die Sache ist nicht so klar Schwarz und Weiß, wie sie jetzt vielleicht aussieht. Das alles hier ist ein riesen Haufen Scheiße und ich muss mir überlegen, was wir jetzt damit machen.“

„Versetz mich ins Hauptlabor, Morti.“

Frederic blinzelte. „Bitte, was?“

„Ich mein das völlig ernst. Geben Sie mir einen Monat, Dr. Frederic, und ich zeig Ihnen, wie man ein Pokémon unter Kontrolle kriegt.“

„Das ist kein Pokémon wie das, was Sie darunter verstehen.“, entgegnete Frederic, nicht einmal unfreundlich. „Das ist ein Monster!“

„Weil Sie eines daraus gemacht haben?“

Frederic sah sie bestürzt an. Er wollte etwas sagen, besann sich aber, wahrscheinlich, weil er der einzige hier war, der sich an das scheiß Sicherheitsprotokoll hielt. Frederic wandte sich ab, ging an den Laborkühlschrank und holte sich einen Packen Eis heraus, den er sich gegen den Kiefer drückte. Er machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde er sich an diesem Gespräch noch beteiligen wollen.

„Ok.“ Der Chef versuchte, das Wort wieder an sich zu nehmen. „Der Rest meines Teams hat die Flucht ergriffen oder trägt Barlow zum Krankenwagen. Wir klären das hier jetzt schnell und zügig, bevor jemand fragen kann, was Sie, Dr. Barton, hier unten machen.“

Lea war alarmiert. Der Chef nannte sie so gut wie nie bei Titel und Nachnamen. „Droh mir jetzt bloß nicht mit Kündigung.“

Morti sah sie wütend an. „Hab ich nicht vor.“

„Das wäre auch gar nicht so klug.“ Frederic kam vom Kühlschrank zurück, den Eisbeutel gegen das Kinn gepresst. „Der Mutant hat Dr. Barton beschützt.“

Morti blinzelte hinter seinen Brillengläsern. „Hat er?“

„Als Barlow Barton aus der Schusslinie bringen wollte, hat es gezielt ihn angegriffen, niemanden sonst. Und es hat den Angriff danach eingestellt. Alles, was wir bislang von es gesehen haben, war Hass und Abwehr. Wir brauchen Dr. Barton schon allein darum weiter im Projekt, falls es dem Mutanten noch einmal gelingen sollte, auszubrechen.“

„Ich bin übrigens hier.“, ließ Lea sich vernehmen.

„Zu Ihrem Leidwesen, ja, Dr. Barton.“ Frederic sah sie fast mitleidig an. „Das ist jetzt ganz großes Pech für Sie.“

Sie stutzte. „Ich verstehe nicht.“

„Nein, ganz offensichtlich nicht. Sie glauben, es handle sich hier um ein Pokémon, um das Sie sich kümmern müssten. In der Tat haben wir es hier mit einem gescheiterten Genexperiment zu tun, das wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen die Aufgabe dieses Labors ist.“

„Mit Elektroschocks?“

„Hat ziemlich gut funktioniert, oder nicht?“ Frederic lächelte. Lea spürte das Bedürfnis, ihm nochmals eine reinzuhauen. „Sie sind die erste Person, auf die der Mutant positiv reagiert. Damit sind Sie jetzt Teil dieser Kontrollmaßnahmen.“

„Selbst wenn meine Anwesenheit ein Garant dafür wäre, dass Sie ‚den Mutanten‘ in Schach halten können, ändert das nichts an meiner offiziellen Beschwerde. Sie gefährden es willentlich. Und, sofern ich das Alles richtig verstehe, damit den Ausgang des gesamten Projekts.“

„Es muss die Schmerzimpulse nur bis zur Verpflanzung der KI aushalten.“

„Gut. Dann geben Sie mir ein Briefing, wie weit die Bioingeneurik damit eigentlich ist. Nach meinem Kenntnisstand kann es nämlich noch mehr als ein Jahr dauern, bis wir so weit sind.“

„Das reicht jetzt.“ Der Chef hatte seine Autorität wiedergefunden. „Dr. Barton, Sie nehmen sich zu viel heraus. Sie sind hier trotz des ausdrücklichen Betretungsverbots. Sie haben wissentlich gegen Ihren Arbeitsvertrag verstoßen und stellen vehement die Entscheidungskompetenz Ihres Vorgesetzten und damit auch meine in Zweifel. Nicht nur argumentieren Sie auf der Basis fehlender Fakten, das hier übersteigt ihre Kompetenz. Dennoch sprechen Sie etwas Wahres an.“ Er wandte sich Frederic zu. „Die letzten Scans waren scheiße.“

„Was soll das heißen ‚scheiße‘? Spricht hier eigentlich noch irgendjemand wie ein zivilisierter Mensch?“

„Die Reaktionszeiten verkürzen sich.“

„Im Mikrosekundenbereich!“

„Was trotzdem auf eine Schädigung des Nervensystem hinweist, muss ich d i r das wirklich erklären, Jim?“

„Jetzt komm aber, Morti!“ Er warf den Eisbeutel auf den nächstbesten Tisch. „Ich bin seit Projektstart an der Sache dran, das ist noch nicht mal ein Jahr! Es hat heute versucht zu fliehen und meine Implantate haben es davon abgehalten. Noch vor drei Monaten hätte es uns alle getötet!“

„Du hast Mewtu erfolgreich kastriert. Jetzt brauche ich jemanden, der es wieder zusammensetzt.“

„Was soll das heißen, Morti?“

Der Chef zeigte auf Lea. „Dr. Barton wird deine Laborassistentin.“

„Was? Sie wird was?“

„Degradierst du mich gerade?“

„Das kannst du nicht machen!“, rief Frederic

„Ist grade passiert.“, entgegnete Morti.

„Meine Forschungen –“

„Sind Eigentum von SilphCo. Wie der Klon. Und um jedwede Schädigung zu vermeiden, wird Dr. Barton dir mit ihrem kritischen Blick zur Hand gehen. Und nein, Lea, du bist nicht degradiert, aber ich sorge dafür, dass dir dein V o r g e s e t z t e r gründlicher auf die Finger guckt!“

Frederic holte tief Luft. Er sah zu Lea hinüber, war so unglücklich und fassungslos wie sie. Dann stieß er die Luft zwischen den Zähnen aus, drehte sich um und verließ das Hauptlabor gemessenen Schrittes.

Der Chef wartete, bis Frederic außer Hörweite war. Dann trat er so heftig gegen einen Arbeitstisch, dass dieser ein Stück weit über den Betonboden rutschte. „Mann, Mann, Mann, Mann, Mann“ Morti wühlte in einer Schreibtischschublade und holte eine Zigarette raus, die er sich zwischen die Lippen klemmte.

„Das ist nicht gut für dich, Morti.“

Er warf die Kippe wütend auf den Schreibtisch.

„Bevor du jetzt durchdrehst, Morti“

„Ich dreh doch schon durch!“ Jetzt schrie er. Sein Hals lief puterrot an. „Das ist doch alles scheiße! Was mach ich denn jetzt?“

„Gib mir ’ne Chance, Morti. Ich hab’ da so ein Gefühl.“

„Ein Gefühl? Mein führender Biokybernetiker hat eine handfeste Methode und du hast _ein Gefühl?_“

„Du hast selbst gesagt, dass der Klon durch diese handfeste Methode beschädigt wird.“

„Ja, verdammt noch mal, aber das muss mir nicht gefallen, oder?“

Morti sah sich in seinem Labor um, besah die Schäden und das, was noch heil war. Er entspannte sich, wirkte fast versonnen.

Lea hielt lange genug den Mund, bis Morti sich beruhigt hatte. „Wie gefährlich ist der Klon tatsächlich?“

„Kaum vorstellbar. Es ist das Größte und Beängstigende, das die Neurowissenschaft je geschaffen hat.“

„Die Neuro?“

„Sieh dir ein paar MRTs an.“

„Ich bekomme Zugriff auf weiterführende Projekt-Informationen?“

„Du kriegst Informationen zum Ersaufen.“


	2. Chapter 2

„Unterzeichnen Sie hier. Hier. Und hier. Mit Ihrer letzten Unterschrift bestätigen Sie, dass im Fall einer Verletzung oder bleibender Schädigung niemand haftet außer Ihnen selbst. Im Fall Ihres Todes verzichten Sie mit Ihrer Unterschrift auf jeglichen Versicherungsanspruch, den Angehörige geltend machen könnten.“

Lea setzte auch die letzte Unterschrift, ohne aufzublicken. Sie schloss ihren Tintenschreiber, den sie seit ihrer Versetzung benutzte, da sie irgendwie das Gefühl hatte, ein Kugelschreiber sei nicht ‚hauptlabor-mäßig‘ genug, und reichte die Formulare dem Anwalt zurück. Der nahm sie entgegen und schloss sie in seinen Aktenkoffer. „Dr. Barton. Ich empfehle mich. Und viel Glück.“

Eigentlich war er kein übler Kerl. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Lea darüber nachgedacht, ihn auf ein Bier einzuladen. Ein wenig bereute sie, das nicht getan und die ganze Sache hier abgeblasen zu haben.

Sie schloss die Hände um ihre Ellbogen, tippte mit den Spitzen ihrer Schuhe abwechselnd auf den Boden, bis das Dekontaminierungsverfahren abgeschlossen war. Sie starrte den Verbindungsraum hinab, zwang sich, nicht zurückzusehen. Sie durfte keine Angst zeigen. Sie musste ihre Gefühle fest im Griff haben, bevor sie den nächsten Raum betrat. Außerdem durfte der Chef nicht bemerken, dass sie innerlich kurz davor war, durchzudrehen. Er war stinksauer gewesen.

„Es kann sich selbst heilen, wozu der Umstand?“

„Da stecken Schläuche, Morti. In seinem Fleisch.“

Aus Sicherheitsgründen hatte er die Fabrik für den restlichen Tag räumen müssen, wegen „Gefahr eines erneuten Giftgasaustritts“. Trotzdem hatte er den Wahnsinn genehmigt. Auf ihre Verantwortung. Frederic war begeistert gewesen.

„Das ist die Chance zu sehen, wie weit Sie die Lage im Griff haben, Dr. Barton. Wenn es erst einmal Ihre Synapsen neu strukturiert hat, werden Sie um meine Methode betteln.“

Mit einem Surren beendeten die Maschinen die Dekontaminierung. Die Tür hinter ihr verriegelte sich vollautomatisch. Die Lampe über der Tür zum Behandlungsraum leuchtete jetzt Grün. Sie atmete tief durch, nahm die Hände von ihren Ellbogen, schüttelte ihre Schultern aus und straffte sich, als sie den Verbindungsraum durchquerte. Sie legte die Hand auf die Türklinke und sah durch das vergitterte Fenster aus Panzerglas ins Innere. Der Röhrentank war bereits hineingebracht worden, lag in der Horizontalen, abgedeckt. Frederic war überzeugt, dass jegliche äußere Lichtquelle Einfluss auf das Schlafverhalten des Klons nahm, und Lea glaubte, das bestätigen zu können.

„Stell dich nicht so an, Barton.“ Am Ende des Tages blieb es ein Pokémon. Sie hielt ihre Chipkarte vor den Receiver und entriegelte den Zugang, drückte die Türklinke hinab und trat ein, schob die Panzertür hinter sich ins Schloss und hörte, wie sie sich mit einem Surren wieder verriegelte.

Der Raum war steril und hermetisch abgeriegelt. Die Luftzufuhr erfolgte durch eine spezielle Filterungsanlage, die zugleich Luftfeuchtigkeit, -temperatur und -druck regulierte. Lea fühlte sich, als würde sie unter einer Käseglocke stehen. Sie schüttelte ihre Hände aus, hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl, ihr Blutdruck würde abfallen. Sie ging durch das Labor. Es war schon früh zu dem einzigen Zweck eingerichtet worden, den Klon in seinen Wachphasen zu untersuchen und zu behandeln, bislang jedoch nicht in Betrieb genommen worden. Der Mutant blieb bislang unberechenbar. Jedwede direkte Behandlung des Objekts wurde in die Testphase nach der Transplantation verlegt. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Chef auch darum ihren Vorstoß genehmigt, um das Labor einem Testlauf unterziehen zu können.

Sie trat an den Tank heran und blickte auf die Monitore. Der Klon schlief fest. Gehirnaktivitäten im Normalbereich einer Tiefschlafphase. Tiefer, traumloser Schlaf. Herzfrequenz war gut. Atmung gleichmäßig.

Sie sah auf das Besteck auf dem Rolltisch: Tupfer, Skalpelle, Spritzen, Sauger, Scheren, Verbandsmaterial. Auf den Tischen Mikroskope, Kühlgeräte, alles, was zur Untersuchung und Auswertung von Blut- und Zellproben benötigt wurde. Die Ausstattung war traumhaft. Sie strich bewundernd über die Magnesiumoberfläche der Maschinen und könnte fast vergessen, weshalb sie hier war.

Lea nahm ein paar Latexhandschuhe, die sie sich über ihre Hände zog und trat vor den Tank. Sie richtete den Blick zurück auf die Sicherheitskamera oberhalb der Labortür. „Behandelnde Person Dr. Lea Barton, Abteilung für Biochemie.“ Sie zog den Handschuh leicht von ihrem Handgelenk zurück, blickte auf die Uhr. „Wir haben den 26. Juni, 10.33 Uhr. Beginne mit Behandlungsplan der ersten Untersuchung im Wachzustand.“

„Was, glauben Sie, qualifiziert Sie für die Behandlung des Mutanten, Dr. Barton?“

„Ich habe Pokémon in meiner Jugend trainiert.“

„Keine Pflegeausbildung?“

„Wenn Sie einen professionellen Pfleger aus dem Center kommen lassen wollen, Dr. Frederic, rennen Sie bei mir offene Türen ein.“

Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zur Kehle. Es lag an der Luft hier drin. Sie konnte kaum atmen. „Leite Aufwachphase ein.“ Sie betätigte die Steuerung des Tanks am Überwachungsmonitor, ließ ihn tiefer absinken. Sie trat heran und zog das Tuch herab. Betrachtete den schlafenden Klon, seine Gliedmaßen, den Körper, die geschlossenen Augen. Sie erinnerte sich an seine Augen. Erinnerte sich an seine Bewegungen, den durchdringenden Blick. An die Kopie der Akte. Die Kopie, die sie ausschließlich in Frederics Büro hatte lesen dürfen, abgesperrt, und aus der sie sich keine Notizen hatte machen dürfen. PROJEKT MEW2.

„Es kriecht in Ihren Kopf, Barton. Manipuliert Ihr Denken, selbst Ihr vegetatives Nervensystem. Davor kann Sie nichts schützen außer einer Pistole an Ihrem Kopf.“

Sie betätigte einen weiteren Schalter und die Flüssigkeit im Inneren wurde abgepumpt.

„Die Kollegen von SilphCo haben ein Wunder geschaffen. So revolutionär und tödlich wie die Atomspaltung.“

Der Körper des Klons sank langsam ab und sie bestätigte die Entriegelung des Panzerglases. „Entriegelung aktiviert.“ Der vordere Teil der Glasummantelung glitt zur Seite. Lea blickte auf die Bildschirme. Steigende Herz- und Atemfrequenz. Ihre Handflächen waren feucht. Ausschlagen der Gehirnwellen. Sie sah zum Tank zurück. Seine Augen waren geöffnet.

Die Wahrheit war, dass es sich längst in ihrem Kopf befand. Sie hatte schon verloren. Ihr Herz raste. Wie im Traum, als gehorchte die Zeit anderen Maßstäben, sah sie, wie sich der Klon erhob, aufrichtete, mit lauernder Vorsicht. Sein Blick richtete sich auf sie. Und sie wusste in dem Moment, dass sie darin versagt hatte, keine Angst zu zeigen. Sein Blick durchbohrte sie mit der lauernden Vorsicht eines Tiers und der zornigen Entschlossenheit eines Menschen.

„Wenn Sie sich die Daten ansehen, werden Sie feststellen, dass die Ausreizung aller Hirnareale die beanspruchten Regionen des menschlichen Hirns bei weitem übersteigt. Mew2 war der Versuch, eine Waffe aus reiner Gedankenkraft zu erschaffen. Man wollte wissen, was möglich ist, wenn das volle Potential des Gehirns ausgereizt würde.“

„Und die KI, Dr. Frederic?“

„Die KI ist die notwendige Versiegelung eines Sicherheitslecks. Sie ist die Garantie dafür, dass der Mutant seine Kräfte nicht gegen die Menschheit richtet. Man kann einen Fuchs nicht frei im Hühnerstall herumlaufen lassen und zusehen, was passiert.“

„Aber würde eine KI nicht das Potential seiner neurologischen Fähigkeiten einschränken?“

„Deshalb hat man uns ja beauftragt, Dr. Barton. Dieses Problem zu lösen ist unser Job.“

Lea rührte sich nicht. Der Klon starrte sie an und sie starrte zurück. Dann hob sie langsam die Hände. „Hey.“ Sie versuchte, ruhig zu klingen, warm, beruhigend. Ihre Stimme klang schrill, heiser, wie ein kaputtes Spielzeug.

_Wer bist du?_

Sie hörte es – _ihn_ – in ihrem Kopf. Ganz klar. So völlig klar wie ihre eigenen Gedanken. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, ihr Gesicht ein Ausdruck völligen Staunens, fühlte Begeisterung in ihren Fingern kribbeln. „Dr. Lea Barton.“

_Ich erinnere mich an dich._

Es hob den Kopf und starrte zu dem kleinen leuchtenden Punkt oberhalb der Sicherheitstür des Labors. Seine Augen verengten sich, Lea sah Missbilligung in ihnen, ein Aufglühen darin wie helles, gleißendes Tageslicht. Dann hörte sie ein Knarzen wie von einem elektrischen Schlag, und als sie hinsah, stieg Rauch von der Kamera auf.

Das Telefon auf einem der Arbeitstische begann zu klingeln. Lea ging langsam hinüber, spürte den Blick des Klons in ihrem Rücken. Sie nahm den Hörer ab, hielt ihn an ihr Ohr.

Die Stimme des Chefs: „Scheiße, Lea, was ist da drin passiert?“

„Mewtu mag kein Publikum.“

„Ich schick wen rein, komm da sofort raus.“

„Nein, Morti, es ist alles ok. Wir unterhalten uns hier nur.“

„Was?“

„Hör mal, ich kann mich nicht auf euch beide gleichzeitig konzentrieren. Ich melde mich, wenn ich was brauche.“

Lea legte auf. Sie hielt ihre Hand auf dem Hörer des Telefons, atmete durch und wandte ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit dem Klon zu. Es saß dort und blickte sie an. Sie glaubte, Neugier und Abschätzung in seinem Blick erkennen zu können.

„Ok. Es sind jetzt nur noch wir beide.“

_Warum sind wir hier?_

Sie konnte das Misstrauen in seiner Stimme nicht nur hören, sie spürte es förmlich in ihrem Kopf und begann, diese unterschwellig transportierten Gefühle mit seinen Blicken in Verbindung zu bringen. „Ich bin hier, um dich zu behandeln.“

Seine Augen verengten sich. _Du hättest mich besser im Koma belassen, wenn du an mir experimentieren willst, Mensch. _

„Nein, das will ich nicht. Und die Tatsache, dass du mich noch nicht gegen die Wand geklatscht und versucht hast, zu fliehen, werte ich als kleinen Vertrauensvorschuss. Du bist krank.“

Seine Augen hoben sich leicht. Sie glaubte, Erstaunen darin zu sehen. _Krank?_

„Ja.“ Lea setzte sich auf einen Drehhocker und rollte langsam näher an Mewtu heran. „Sieh auf deine Arme. Erkennst du die Flüssigkeit, die aus deinem Fleisch tritt, dort, wo die Kanülen sind? Das ist Eiter. Dein Körper beginnt, sie abzustoßen. Weil er geschwächt ist.“ Es blickte auf die Schläuche hinab, die im Fleisch seiner Unterarme steckten. „Ich hab das inzwischen auch mit deiner Leukozytenzahl herausgekriegt.“

_Leukozyten._

„Das sind Blutkörperchen, die für die Abwehr von Erregern in deinem Körper zuständig sind. Du hast von Natur aus eine erhöhte Leukozytenzahl, weil du über starke Selbstheilungskräfte verfügst. Aber in deinem Fall sind sie zudem so hoch, weil du krank bist.“

_Zeig es mir._

Sie konnte das Interesse in seinen Augen lesen. Zugleich das Selbstverständnis einer höheren Spezies, die verlangte und nicht bat. Lea zögerte nur kurz, bevor sie sich vom Boden abstieß und den Hocker rückwärts zum Arbeitstisch rollen ließ, um Mewtu im Auge zu behalten. Sie zog die Handschuhe von ihren Fingern, griff nach dem Telefon und wählte die Nummer des Hauptlabors.

„Morti, ich brauch Unterlagen von meinem Schreibtisch hier drin.“

„Was brauchst du genau?“

„Da liegt ein Ordner, auf dem steht ‚Neurologische Untersuchung #003‘. Lass mir den bitte reinbringen. Und eine Dose Cola.“ Sie legte auf.

Sie sahen sich an und das Schweigen zwischen ihnen wurde ihr unbehaglich. Sie hoffte für den Laboranten, den Morti in ihr Büro geschickt hatte, dass der nicht auf Krücken ging.

„Erlaubst du mir in der Zwischenzeit, dir die Sensoren abzunehmen?“

Es reagierte nicht, und Lea ließ es darauf ankommen und rollte zu ihm zurück. Sie kam neben dem Tank zum Stehen, sah es an, versuchte in seinen Augen irgendetwas zu lesen – sowas wie: Eine Bewegung und ich bringe dich um. Diese Augen aber waren für sie völlig undurchdringlich, also griff sie langsam und bedacht zu ihm hinüber, ergriff das Kabel, das die Sensorik an seiner Brust hielt und löste sie. Sie wiederholte das und ihre Fingerspitzen streiften seine Haut. Sie fühlte sich kalt an, amphibisch. Sie hatte keine neuen Handschuhe genommen. Lea berührte den Sensor an seiner Stirn, löste ihn und ein langgezogener, schriller Ton erklang vom Überwachungsmonitor, der eine gerade Linie anzeigte. Sie hatte vor Nervosität vergessen, den Stecker zu ziehen.

„Kacke.“

Sie rollte in beachtlicher Geschwindigkeit zum Monitor und betätigte den Hauptschalter auf der Rückseite, um das Gerät auszuschalten. Schon im gleichen Augenblick klingelte das Telefon.

„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße“

Sie stieß sich ab und rollte hinüber, hob den Hörer ab. „Ich habe euren kostbaren Klon n i c h t umgebracht, es geht hier allen gut!“ Sie hängte auf, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Sie bemerkte, dass Mewtu sie ansah, und d i e s e Regung in seinem Blick konnte sie durchaus verstehen: Spott.

_Von allen, die man bislang geschickt hat, mich zu brechen, bist du der Ungeschickteste, Mensch._

„Dr. Barton reicht völlig.“ Sie hatte ihre Kaltschnäuzigkeit wiedergefunden. Mit Spott und Häme konnte sie umgehen. Sie kam zu ihm zurück und begann, die restlichen Elektroden wesentlich weniger zimperlich von seiner Haut zu ziehen.

Es sah sie kalt an, aber sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass es überhaupt dazu in der Lage war, Wärme in einem Blick auszudrücken, der im wortwörtlichen Sinne fähig war, zu töten.

Sie hörte den Signalton aus dem Verbindungsraum und ging zur Tür. Sie wartete, bis ihre Seite des Labors entriegelt wurde und trat in den Dekontaminierungsraum. Man hatte ihre Unterlagen feinsäuberlich in eine A4große Plastikwanne gelegt und auf dem Boden abgestellt. Lea fand das ein wenig lächerlich. Daneben stand die Cola-Dose. Sie nahm alles und trug es ins Labor zurück.

Je länger sie den Klon beobachtete, desto mehr Details fielen ihr an ihm auf. Die Art und Weise, wie es dort saß, mehr kauernd, die muskulösen Beine unter sich angewinkelt, noch gefangen von den Schläuchen, den Blick lauernd und misstrauisch, offenbarte ihr Unsicherheit. Es verlor darum nichts von seiner Bedrohlichkeit, aber sie beide waren nicht Herr der Lage. Und sie hatte zudem noch den Pluspunkt, dass sie sich in sterilen Räumen wesentlich wohler zu fühlen schien als Mewtu.

Lea legte ihre Mappen auf dem Schreibtisch, stellte die Dose ab und holte die Projektorwand, die sie auf Rollen nahe an den Tank heranschob. Sie öffnete ihre Arbeitsmappen und holte ein paar Tomographien hervor. Sie hielt sie gegen das Licht und suchte ein paar aus.

„Das hier ist ein CT deines Gehirns, einmal von oben, hier von der Seite.“ Sie klippte die beiden Röntgenbilder an den Projektor. Mewtu blickte mit selbst für sie sichtbarer Faszination und Interesse auf die Bilder.

_Das ist mein Gehirn?_

„Ja. Ich kann dir auch eine MRT-Aufnahme zeigen.“

Lea blickte es erwartungsvoll an. Sofern es keine Ahnung hatte, wovon sie sprach, hatte es eine bemerkenswerte Gabe dafür, das nicht zu zeigen. _Ja._

Lea startete den Computer am Arbeitstisch und holten einen USB-Stick aus ihren Unterlagen, den sie einsteckte. Sie führte das Programm aus und öffnete die Dateien auf dem Stick. Sie drehte den Bildschirm so, dass Mewtu die MRT-Aufnahme seines Gehirns erkennen konnte, die Aktivitäten der verschiedenen Bereiche, Wechsel von Ruhe- und Anstrengungsphasen.

_Wie funktioniert das?_

„Mithilfe der Elektroden, die ich gerade entfernt habe. Ich könnte dir damit zeigen, wie dein Gehirn gerade jetzt arbeitet.“

_Warum?_

„Weil wir verstehen wollen, wie du deine –“

_Warum zeigst du mir das?_

Sie hielt inne. Sah ihn an, die Frage und das Lauern in seinen Augen. Sie war sich nicht sicher. Dann sah sie wieder auf das MRT und lächelte. „Weil es wunderschön ist. Und es ist _dein _Gehirn, nicht meins.“

Es blickte auf die Tomographien. Studierte sie.

_Du hast gesagt, ich sei krank._

„Ja. Ich zeige es dir.“

Lea setzte sich auf den Hocker, den sie neben den Projektor schob. Sie nahm ihren Tintenschreiber aus ihrer Kitteltasche, um damit auf die Bilder zeigen zu können. „Diesen Bereich des Gehirns nennt man Hypothalamus. Er gehört zum Zwischenhirn und vermittelt Signale zwischen Groß- und Kleinhirn. Der Hypothalamus steuert zahlreiche körperliche und psychische Vorgänge. Beim Menschen wird der Hypothalamus vom Nervensystem und hormonell durch die Blutbahn gesteuert, aber du hast über ihn Einfluss auf dein Nervensystem und deine psychischen Kräfte. Siehst du hier diesen kleinen dunklen Fleck?“ Sie zeigte mit ihrem Stift darauf. „Das ist ein Tumor. Du hast Krebs.“ Sie rollte zu ihrem Computer zurück und zeigte die betroffene Stelle auf dem MRT-Diagramm. „Er sitzt genau dort, wo er deine psychischen Fähigkeiten blockiert. Deshalb bist du auch noch hier und nicht schon längst durch die Decke gekracht und verschwunden.“

Mewtus Blick war ihren Bewegungen gefolgt. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er alles verstand, was sie ihm sagte, und als er diesen Fremdkörper auf den Bildern betrachtete, hob sich seine Hand und er legte sie an seinen Kopf, als könnte er den Tumor spüren. _Wird es mich töten?_

„Nein.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sprach mit Nachdruck. „Klone sind generell anfällig für Krebs und Mutationen, aber deine Fähigkeit zur Zellerneuerung würde die Krankheit ausmerzen, bevor sie dir gefährlich werden könnte. Dass du den Tumor nicht bereits selbst beseitigt hast, hat wahrscheinlich zwei Gründe: Zum einen denke ich, dass dieser Tumor nicht natürlich gewachsen ist, sondern dir von Frederic eingepflanzt wurde.“

_Frederic?_

„Der Dreckssack mit dem Steuergerät?“

_Den du geschlagen hast?_

„Keine meiner Sternenstunden.“

_Ansichtssache._

„Dein Körper regeneriert sich selbst, aber Fremdkörper kann er nicht bekämpfen. Du kannst zum Beispiel nicht dein Fleisch heilen, solange es durch Fremdeinfluss geöffnet wird.“ Mewtu blickte auf die Schläuche an sich herab. „Der Tumor ist also, denke ich, synthetisch. Er sitzt einfach zu perfekt. Er beeinträchtigt dich und unterdrückt deine Fähigkeiten. Und das führt zum zweiten Grund, weshalb du dich nicht selbst heilen kannst: Frederics Maßnahmen, die Schmerzimpulse und Elektroschocks, haben dich zu sehr geschwächt.“

_Und warum zeigst du mir das alles?_

„Weil ich den Krebs behandeln werde.“

_Ihr habt ihn mir infiziert. Ihr habt mir meine Kräfte genommen. Und jetzt willst du mich behandeln?_

„Du bist ein Klon. Und nicht nur einfach eine Einszueinskopie, du bist ein Mutant. Deine hochregenerativen Zellen können jederzeit und auf unvorhersehbare Weise mutieren. Niemand weiß, ob der Tumor dort wirklich bleibt oder ob er wandern wird, er könnte sogar schon gestreut haben, ohne dass ich es auf den Aufnahmen sehen kann, und d a s, mein Großer, wäre tödlich, in deinem Zustand auch für dich. Er muss raus, und zwar schnell.“

Mewtu blickte auf die Tomographien. Er versuchte, Leas Worte zu verstehen. Sie glaubte, sehen zu können, wie er versuchte, ihre Absichten zu durchschauen. Er vertraute ihr nicht und sie verstand es.

_Ich frage noch einmal: Weshalb sagst du mir das alles?_

„Ohne deine Hilfe geht es nicht.“

_Meine Hilfe?_

Sie umfasste ihre Ellbogen mit den Händen. Lea drehte sich leicht auf ihrem Hocker und sah zu der Kamera hoch. „Sie nimmt weder Ton noch Bild auf?“

_Ich war gründlich._

„Kannst du feststellen, ob sich in diesem Raum andere Abhöreinrichtungen befinden?“

_Hier ist nichts mehr. _

Lea stand auf und ging zum Arbeitstisch. „Ich wurde für dieses Projekt angeworben, um biologisches Gewebe zu präparieren, das mit einer KI vernetzt werden soll.“ Sie öffnete ihre Arbeitsunterlagen und zog zwischen ihnen einen Stapel gehefteter Papiere hervor. „Ich dachte, es ginge um Ratten. Irgendetwas ohne vergleichsweise allzu großer Intelligenz, sonst braucht man auch keine KI statt einem Gehirn.“ Sie schob ihren Hocker direkt an den Tank heran. Setzte sich neben ihn und zeigte ihm die Unterlagen. „Von deiner Existenz hatte ich keine Ahnung, bis ich dich vor ein paar Nächten im Labor sah. Ich habe Nachforschungen angestellt, habe versucht, herauszukriegen, wer du bist. Wusstest du, dass du nicht das erste Exemplar gewesen bist?“

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Sein Blick haftete auf den Bildern, die Lea im Netz hatte finden können: die zerstörte Zinnober-Insel, Luftaufnahmen der ausgebrannten Insel in Nord-Kanto.

„Sie haben dich ruhiggestellt, während an einer KI gearbeitet wird, die direkt an dein Gehirn gesetzt werden soll. Ungefähr hier.“ Sie zeigte auf die Abbildungen, die sie aus Frederics Büro runterzogen hatte. „Während dieses Vorgangs werden sie den Tumor entfernen. Sie werden ein Pokémon mit dem vollen Potential deiner Fähigkeiten haben, ohne eigenes Denkvermögen, gesteuert von einem Computer.“

Sie beobachtete ihn. Er verstand, wovon sie sprach. In seinen Blick trat eine Leere und Resignation, die sie nie an einem Pokémon gesehen hatte. Das dort in seinem Blick war Verzweiflung. Es war nie gelungen, seinen Willen zu brechen, doch das dort in Leas Händen, war die ultimative Antwort auf seinen Selbstbestimmungswillen.

_Dann hat er gewonnen._

„Nein, hat ‚er‘ nicht.“ Sie sah ihn an und diesmal fiel es ihr nicht mehr schwer, seinem Blick standzuhalten, als er den ihren erwiderte. „Ich werde dich einer Strahlentherapie unterziehen. Für einen Menschen wäre das sehr anstrengend, aber mit deiner Zellstruktur wirst du die Strahlung wie einen lauen Sommerhauch wegstecken.“

_Ich verstehe dich nicht, Mensch. Dir muss klar sein, dass ich nicht hier sitzen und auf mein Ende warten werde, sobald ich in der Lage bin, mich zu befreien._

„Lea. Und damit rechne ich sogar fest. Wenn es so weit ist, werde ich alle Sicherheitstüren für dich öffnen.“

Mewtus Augen verengten sich.

_Wieso solltest du das tun?_

Lea schnaubte. Sie wies auf die Tomographien auf dem Projektor. „Darum! Du bist ein Wunder! Man hat dich geklont und dich völlig synthetisch erzeugt, du wurdest in einem Reagenzglas erschaffen, aber du bist mächtiger und stärker und wundervoller als jedes Ursprungsgenom es sein könnte. Du bist vielleicht das Beste, was der Mensch je erschaffen hat! Ich habe die Aufzeichnungen gesehen, ich weiß so gut wie alles über dich, deine Auffassungsgabe, dein ungeheures Lernvermögen, deine enorme Intelligenz. Und jetzt rede ich mit dir und stelle fest, dass du eine eigene Persönlichkeit besitzt, einen freien Willen, und ich wette, du hast Träume, Wünsche, Ängste. Du bist einzigartig. Und das alles wollen sie vernichten.“

Mewtu blickte in ihre Augen. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und bemerkte selbst kaum, dass sie lächelte.

_Und das ist für dich wichtig genug, um dich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen._

„Ja.“

Er dachte nach. Schwieg und sah sie an. _So erstaunlich es ist – ich glaube dir._

Leas Lächeln festigte sich auf ihren Lippen. „Dann erlaube mir bitte, mich um deine Verletzungen zu kümmern.“

Mewtu blickte an sich hinab. Er starrte auf die Schläuche, die ihn in den vergangenen Monaten mit den Maschinen verbunden hatten. Er sah sie an und nickte kaum merklich.

Lea neigte sich zu ihm hinüber, umfasste die erste Kanüle, tastete mit ihren Fingerkuppen nach der Mechanik und betätigte sie. Mewtu verzog das Gesicht, als sich der Mechanismus aus seinem Fleisch löste und Lea ihn aus seinem Arm zog. „Ok, jetzt den andren.“ Sie wiederholte den Vorgang, schob sich vom Tank fort, um nach dem rollbaren Tischchen mit dem medizinischen Besteck zu greifen und ihn zu sich zu ziehen. Es blutete kaum, aber die Wunden rochen und die Eiterbildung war stark. „Ich reinige das jetzt.“ Sie nahm den Tupfer und befreite die Einstichwunden von Blut, Eiter und Tankflüssigkeit. Sie schüttete großzügig von dem Antiseptikum darauf und bemerkte anerkennend, dass der Klon nicht einmal zuckte. „Ich binde das jetzt ab und gebe dir ein Antibiotikum. Du wirst dich schnell selbst darum kümmern können.“

_Was macht dich so zuversichtlich?_

Lea grinste, während sie Verbandmulch in Antiseptikum tränkte und gegen ihn presste. „Wir haben hier Vitaminspritzen in der Fabrik, die würden ein Dragoran umhauen.“

_Man wird dir kaum gestatten, diese für deine Zwecke zu verwenden._

„Nein.“ Sie wickelte den Verband um seinen Arm, zog ihn fest. „Aber es gibt hier spät nachts ein kleines Zeitfenster, in dem niemand sonst hier unten in den Laboren ist. Sei so nett und neig dich etwas weiter zu mir rüber.“

_Das wird auffallen._

„Deshalb haben wir nicht viel Zeit.“ Sie verband den zweiten Arm. „Das Problem ist weniger, dass jemand nachzählen könnte, wie viele Präparate fehlen.“

_Sondern dass ich nicht mehr bewusstlos in diesem Tank liege._

„Richtig. Deshalb musst du da auch wieder rein.“ Sie ließ seinen Arm los. Mewtu nahm beide hoch und spannte sie an, betrachtete Leas Arbeit. Er sah sie nicht an.

_Gib mir etwas Zeit._

„Klar.“ Sie zog die Spritze auf, drückte die Luft aus der Nadel. Sie setzte sie an seinem Oberarm an.

_Wie willst du mich behandeln, wenn ich in diesem Gefängnis bin?_

„Wie gesagt, es gibt ein Zeitfenster. Ich hol dich da raus, behandle dich und steck dich wieder rein.“

_Man wird es bemerken. Du hast mir die Aufzeichnungen gezeigt. Sie werden Lücken in den Protokollen feststellen, den Wasserverbrauch durch das An- und Abschalten des Tanks. _

„Wow. Du lernst wirklich schnell.“ Sie legte die Spritze auf das Tablett zurück.

_Hast du auf dieses Problem eine Antwort, Dr. Barton?_

Sie grinste. ‚Dr. Barton‘ war ein großer Fortschritt. „Ja. Ich manipuliere ein paar Dateien.“

_Du hast die Sicherheitsfreigaben?_

„Ah, nicht direkt. Aber das macht nichts. Es wird nicht über meinen Namen passieren.“

Er sah sie skeptisch, fast schon wieder misstrauisch an. _Die Sache ist zu wichtig, um sie nur halbherzig zu planen._

„Warum stellt ständig irgendein Kerl meine Kompetenz in Frage? Vertrau mir! Ich mein, welche Wahl hast du schon?“ Er sah sie an. Antwortete nicht. „Du kannst natürlich darauf warten, dass eine andre nette Person dich hier unten findet und den Mumm aufbringt, dir zu helfen, aber verlassen würde ich mich nicht drauf.“

_Vielleicht habe ich dich missverstanden. Deine Zuversicht mit Leichtsinn verwechselt._

„Entschuldigung angenommen.“

* * *

„Was ist da drin passiert?“

Sie stellte die Plastikwanne mit ihren Unterlagen auf einem Arbeitstisch ab, die leere Cola-Dose obenauf. Sie drehte sich zu Frederic um. „Nachdem es die Kamera zerstört hat, hat es sich beruhigt. War fast friedlich. Wahrscheinlich hat es verstanden, dass Sie es jetzt nicht mehr beobachten können.“

Frederic lächelte säuerlich. Er balancierte einen Stift zwischen seinen Zeigefingern und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Und die Behandlung?“

„Lief planmäßig. Überwiegend. Ich musste ihm ein wenig gut zureden.“ Sie nahm aus der Plastikwanne die drei Röhrchen mit Blut heraus, die sie dem Klon abgenommen hatte und reichte sie Frederic, der sie in eine Kühlbox legte.

„Ein wenig gut zureden scheint mir ein sehr kleiner Preis zu sein, um sich so guter Gesundheit zu erfreuen, meinen Sie nicht?“

Lea presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sie sagte nichts.

„Wie war Ihr Eindruck? Hat es versucht – Kontakt aufzunehmen?“

„Unterschwellig aggressiv, aber beherrscht. Wenn es versucht hat, zu kommunizieren, dann habe ich es nicht bemerkt.“

„Na, das hätten Sie.“

Sie schwiegen. Lea zögerte. Dann fragte sie doch: „Wie geht es Barlow?“

Frederic sah sie eingehend an. „Ist letzte Nacht verstorben. Aber selbst, wenn er noch einmal aus dem Koma erwacht wäre, wäre da nicht mehr viel gewesen, was hätte leben können.“

* * *

Lea hielt die Karte an den Receiver, und die Sicherheitstür entriegelte sich mit einem Surren. Sie schob sie auf und rollte den Infusionsständer hinein. Sie schlug mit der Koffertasche, die sie am Gurt an ihrer Schulter trug, gegen den Türrahmen und fluchte leise. Lea sah auf die Uhr und begann, alles in das Behandlungslabor zu bringen. Durch den Verbindungsraum und die Sicherheitsschleuse. Hin. Und zurück. Sie holte den Rollwagen, ließ den Tank darauf absinken und mühte sich, alles von einem Labor ins nächste zu schieben. Es war höllisch schwer. Als sie endlich mit allem, was sie brauchte im Behandlungsraum war, war es 3.25 Uhr. Sie hatte gut eine halbe Stunde gebraucht und davor noch 15 Minuten, um die Kamera im Hauptlabor auszuschalten.

Sie atmete schwer und bediente die Steuerung des Tanks. Ihre Hände zitterten, mehr als beim ersten Mal. Übermüdung. Sie war den ganzen Tag furchtbar aufgekratzt gewesen. Ihr Herz raste und sie hatte das Gefühl, kaum Luft zu bekommen.

Der Tank sank ab und sie leitete die Aufwachphase ein, entleerte den Tank, entriegelte das Sicherheitsglas. Ihr Atem ging flach und schnell. Sie versuchte, tief zu atmen.

Sie wollte ein Protokoll erstellen, nur für sich selbst, aber als sie den Stift hielt und ihn auf das Papier setzen wollte, konnte sie ihn kaum halten. Mewtu öffnete die Augen. Es sah sie an. Und es passierte alles zu schnell, um zu verstehen, was geschah. Es war, als würde sie rückblickend ein Ereignis betrachten, das gerade eben passierte. Die Zeit war aufgehoben. Von Bedeutung war nur noch der Raum, und der veränderte sich. War wie eine Blüte, die sich langsam abblätterte und in ihrer Mitte war nichts. Nur seine glühenden Augen, ein helles Licht, das seinen ganzen Körper umgab, und dieses Licht war der Raum. Sie nahm kaum war, dass der Klon nicht mehr lag, sondern stand, vor ihr, sie nahm sich selbst wahr, von außen, als gehörte ihr Sein nicht mehr zu ihr. Sie verlor den Boden unter den Füßen. Seine Hand war erhoben. Sie bekam jetzt gar keine Luft mehr. Hielt sich den Hals, versuchte zu atmen.

_Wo bist du gewesen?_ Seine Stimme war Zorn, und ihr Kopf war voll davon. Und sie erkannte, dass diese Hand sich nur eine Kleinigkeit weit bewegen musste und sie würde fallen, weit und sehr tief. Und von ihr würde nichts bleiben als eine tote Puppe. Sie würde einfach in sich zusammenfallen, als hätte man ihr das Rückgrat herausgezogen. Mit der Einfachheit und dem Gleichmut, mit dem man einem Schmetterling die Flügel entriss, mit der Sorgfalt, die es brauchte, einen Fisch zu entgräten. _Wo warst du gestern? Ich habe die ganze Nacht auf dich gewartet!_ Zorn, verletzte Wut – Panik. Dasselbe Gefühl, das in ihren Gliedern bebte und zitterte. Sie öffnete den Mund, holte tief Luft, hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass sie ihre Lungen füllte. Aber sie bekam einen dünnen Ton Stimme heraus und nahm ihre Kraft zu ein paar Worten zusammen:

„Bitte tu mir nichts“

Etwas veränderte sich in seinem Blick, und wäre sie nicht so voller Angst gewesen, sie hätte es vielleicht erkannt. Er senkte den Arm und sie sank zu Boden. Fühlte, wie ihre Füße den Boden berührten, aber ihre Knie waren weich, ihre Beine ohne Widerstand. Sie ließ sich auf ihre Knie fallen, zurück auf ihre Beine, saß vor ihm und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Sah nicht auf. Versuchte nur zu atmen.

Sie sah seine Schritte vor sich auf und abgehen. Konnte den leichten Luftzug seines peitschenden Schweifes spüren. _Ich habe dir vertraut. Und du bist nicht gekommen._

„Aber jetzt bin ich hier.“ Ihre Stimme klang dünn und tonlos.

_Wo warst du?_

Sie wies mit dem Finger nach oben. Konnte kaum sprechen. „Oben. War gestern zur Vernunft gekommen. Und heute…habe den ganzen Tag überlegt, was ich machen soll. Und mich alle halbe Stunde umentschieden.“

Es legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. Sah sie durchgehend an. _Du hast Angst vor mir._

„Natürlich habe ich Angst vor dir!“ Lea schrie. Und sie erstaunte über sich selbst und die Kraft, die plötzlich in ihren Lungen lag. Mewtu verstummte und wartete auf ihre Worte. Er sah zu ihr hinab, aber er blickte nicht auf sie herab. Er wartete auf ihre Erklärung. „Barlow ist tot. Und das nur, weil er mich vor dir in Sicherheit bringen wollte. Du hast einmal kurz die Hand gehoben und hast ihm ALLE Knochen im Leib gebrochen! Als wäre es nichts. Vielleicht mache ich den größten Fehler meines Lebens, vielleicht – hat Frederic Recht und du b i s t sowas wie eine neue Atombombe und zerstörst einfach alles, sobald du frei bist.“

Lea fühlte ein hämmerndes Pochen in ihren Schläfen. Mewtu sah sie an, und während sie sprach, war der Zorn in seinen Augen verflogen und einer tiefen Beklemmung gewichen, die ihn für diesen Augenblick menschenähnlich machte.

_Das würde ich nicht tun._

„Und warum nicht?“ Ihre Stimme klang müde. Sie hatte sich endgültig auf den Boden gesetzt, hielt ihre Knie fest. Neben ihr lag die Koffertasche, auf den Boden gefallen.

_Ich will meine Freiheit – und Frieden. Wie kann ich das finden, wenn die Menschen nicht aufhören, mich zu jagen? Je mehr Menschen ich töte, desto mehr werden nach mir suchen. _

„Es sei denn, du würdest alle töten.“

_Denkst du wirklich, dass ich das tun werde?_

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich dachte, ich kenne dich. Aber ich kenne nur deine Gene. Dein Gehirn. Ich hab aber keine Ahnung, was da drinnen ist.“ Sie deutete auf seinen Kopf. „Warum hast du Barlow getötet?“

_War er ein Freund?_

„Nein. Und das tut auch nichts zur Sache.“

_Es war nicht meine Absicht. Meine einzige Absicht bestand darin, mich und dich zu verteidigen._

Sie sah ihn müde an. „Warum mich?“

_Wir hatten Kontakt. Ich erinnerte mich. Du warst das Einzige um mich herum, das kein Feind war. _

Sie dachte nach. Es waren die ersten Worte, die ihr Hoffnung gaben. Denn etwas, das nicht feindlich war, war nicht automatisch ein Freund, aber das war offenbar Grund genug, sich um ihre Sicherheit zu sorgen. Sofern sie einmal außer Acht ließ, dass Frederic sie vor der Gedankenmanipulation durch den Mutanten gewarnt hatte. Aber gerade jetzt wollte sie so gerne nur einen Funken Hoffnung sehen, dass sie nicht alles komplett falsch gemacht hatte.

_Lea. _Er sah sie an. Und wenn sie es sich nicht einbildete, dann glaubte sie zu sehen, dass sein Blick milder wurde. _Ich entschuldige mich. Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, dir Angst zu bereiten. Ich glaubte mich betrogen._

„Du warst ganz schön wütend.“

_Ich denke, ich war vor allem wütend auf mich selbst. Weil ich trotz besseren Wissens einem Menschen vertraut habe. Jetzt fühle ich mich dumm._

Sie lächelte leicht. „Wie ist es, sich mit all dieser Intelligenz dumm zu fühlen?“

_Unangenehm._

Seine Finger der rechten Hand krümmten sich leicht und Lea fühlte, wie ihr müder Körper leicht wurde. Er hob sie erneut an, diesmal so sanft und behutsam wie ein zerbrechliches Tier und ließ sie auf den nächsten Stuhl sinken. Ihre Hände griffen nach den Armlehnen, um daran Halt zu finden, bevor sie das Gewicht ihres Körpers wieder spürte. Sie atmete tief ein. Es fühlte sich besser an.

_Wenn du es für einen Fehler hältst, mir zu helfen, warum bist du jetzt hier?_

„Ich hielt es gestern für einen Fehler.“

_Und heute nicht mehr?_

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher.“

_Wie kannst du dir nicht sicher sein und trotzdem hier sein?_

„Weil – weil Menschen nicht immer rational handeln! Und auch nicht denken. Weil wir uns manchmal – oder sehr oft – auf unser Gefühl verlassen. Und das ist nicht immer eindeutig.“

_Gefühl?_

„Hm. Intuition?“

_Was kann ich tun, damit du dich – sicher fühlst?_

Lea sah ihn an. Sein aufmerksamer Blick, die ruhige Haltung seines Körpers, aus dem jede Aggressivität und Anspannung gewichen war. Sie fühlte den Stuhl unter sich, hörte auf den Klang seiner Stimme in ihrem Kopf; und sie dachte an Frederics Worte: „Der Mutant hat Dr. Barton beschützt. Alles, was wir bislang von es gesehen haben, war Hass und Abwehr.“ – „Wenn es erst einmal Ihre Synapsen neu strukturiert hat, werden Sie um meine Methode betteln.“

„Du könntest mir sagen, warum du in deinem Schlaf mit mir Kontakt aufgenommen hast.“

_Ich habe nicht gezielt nach dir gesucht. Ich habe nach irgendjemandem von – außerhalb gesucht._

„Jemand, der dir helfen kann.“

_Ja. Ich habe versucht, die Aufmerksamkeit verschiedener Menschen zu erregen, aber nur du hast geantwortet._

„Hab ich das?“

_Du hast geantwortet._

Lea dachte an das Kellerfenster; doch da war kein Versuch von i h r e r Seite gewesen, Kontakt aufzunehmen. Sie war nie ratlos vor der Sicherheitstür gestanden. Sie dachte an die Zigaretten und ihren schleichenden Entschluss, mit dem Rauchen aufzuhören. Vielleicht war das Schlüssel: Nicht gehorchen, sondern adaptieren.

Lea sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Ok. Wir sollten langsam anfangen.“

_Du willst mir immer noch helfen?_

„Ja. Ich bin bereit, die letzten zehn Minuten unter die Kategorie ‚Missverständnisse‘ oder ‚Speziesdifferenzen‘ zu verbuchen, wenn du mir verzeihst, dass ich gestern Nacht gekniffen habe.“

_Einverstanden._

Lea atmete tief durch. Sie hatte das Gefühl, wieder Herrin ihrer selbst zu sein. „Also schön.“ Sie stand von ihrem Stuhl auf. „Wir müssen zuerst mit der Infusion anfangen, das dauert am längsten. Dabei verabreiche ich dir einen Cocktail an verschiedenen Medikamenten, die die Krebszellen angreifen werden. Im Anschluss gebe ich dir ein paar Vitamine, die dir helfen sollen, die Chemotherapie leichter zu verarbeiten und schneller zu Kräften zu kommen. Wie klingt das?“

_Als könnte es funktionieren._

„Großartig.“

Sie nahm den Koffer hoch, stellte ihn auf einem Stuhl ab und öffnete ihn. Es sah alles unbeschädigt aus. Sie holte den Infusionsbeutel heraus, entwirrte die Schläuche. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie der Klon sich auf einen Stuhl setzte, während es sie beobachtete. Lea hängte den Beutel an die dafür vorgesehene Halterung und schob das Gestell zu ihm hinüber. Sie nahm die Nadel und befestigte sie am Ende des Schlauches.

„Legst du den Arm bitte auf die Lehne? Genau, richtig.“

Sie griff nach seiner Hand, suchte auf seinem Handrücken nach Venen, drückte sacht gegen die helle, weiße Haut, bis sie bläuliche Adern fand. Sie setzte die Nadel an, legte die Infusion, befestigte die Nadel mit einem Stück Verbandsklebeband. Sein Blick war auf die Nadel gerichtet. Es spannte den Arm an.

„Versuch, dich zu entspannen. Dann ist es weniger unangenehm.“

_Wie lange wird es dauern?_

„Ein bis zwei Stunden. Wenn du die Medikamention gut verträgst, kann ich die Durchlaufgeschwindigkeit erhöhen.“

Mewtu sah auf den Schlauch hinab. _Das ist – lange._

Lea lächelte. „Bei Menschen dauert es normal vier Stunden. Manchmal auch den ganzen Tag. Sonst verkraftet unser Körper die Therapie nicht.“

_Ihr Menschen seid so zerbrechliche Wesen, aber trotzdem scheint euch gerade immer das anzuziehen, was euch gefährlich ist._

„Und wir wollen es nachbauen und besser machen. Wie Frankenstein.“

_Wer ist das?_

Sie kicherte leise und ließ sich auf ihren Hocker sinken, rollte auf diesen an den Tisch zum Computer zurück. „Eine Romanfigur. Ein größenwahnsinniger Typ, der selbst einen Menschen erschaffen wollte.“

Er schwieg, während sie sich seine Datenblätter ansah und die gerade beginnende Behandlungsphase protokollierte. Nach ein paar Minuten aber hörte sie seine Stimme erneut:

_Erzähl mir die Geschichte._

Lea drehte sich auf ihrem Sitz zu ihm um, sah ihn etwas verständnislos an. „Welche Geschichte?“

_Frankenstein._

Das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen gewann etwas Gezwungenes. „Nein.“

Er sah sie erstaunt an, sein Blick fixierte sie eingehend, studierte ihre Reaktion. _Warum nicht?_

„Das ist keine Geschichte, die ich dir in deiner Lage erzählen will. Echt nicht. Das wäre deprimierend und schlicht unangenehm.“ Und ganz zu schweigen von dem Umstand: Wieso wollte ein Mutant, der faktisch aus bloßer rationaler Denkleistung bestand, eine Geschichte hören? „Überhaupt: Warum soll ich dir eine Geschichte erzählen?“

_Wir haben Zeit._

„Schon. Aber willst du zum Zeitvertreib nicht viel lieber einen Schachcomputer besiegen oder sowas?“

Er schnaufte. _Du bist in deinem Denken so ungemein klischeehaft, Mensch._

„So, jetzt bin ich also wieder ‚der Mensch‘.“ Sie stützte ihren Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte hinter sich und schlug ihre Beine übereinander, betrachtete ihn mit einem säuerlichen Lächeln. „Möchtest du noch irgendetwas Nettes sagen?“

_Ich möchte dich verstehen lernen._

Sie lachte. „Wie? Du möchtest mich verstehen?“

_Mein Leben liegt praktisch in deinen Händen, es wäre also keine schlechte Idee, meinst du nicht?_

„Und eine Geschichte willst du von mir hören, weil?“

_Weil ich dich durch deine Worte verstehen lerne. _

Sie lächelte noch immer, etwas hämisch. Sie sah in die violetten, unmenschlichen Augen des Klons, und er erwiderte ihren Blick, bedenkenlos. Sie war keine Märchentante. Und sie wusste auch, dass sie kein ‚Bitte‘ von ihm hören würde. Aber sie fand seinen Vorschlag irgendwie süß. Um nicht zu sagen drollig.

Lea seufzte. „Also schön.“ Sie setzte sich etwas komfortabler hin, streckte ihre Beine aus, lehnte ihren Rücken gegen die Tischkante hinter ihr. „Kennst du ‚Die Schöne und das Biest‘?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also gut. Vor langer Zeit lebte ein Prinz in einem Schloss. Er hatte alles, Macht und Reichtum. Er war schön. Aber sein Herz war verbittert und kalt. Eines Tages erschien eine alte Bettlerin vor dem Schloss und bat um etwas zu essen. Der Prinz wollte sie fortjagen lassen, doch da verwandelte sich die Bettlerin in eine Fee, und zur Strafe für seine Grausamkeit und Kaltherzigkeit verdammte sie ihn und verwandelte ihn in ein abscheuliches Biest, dazu verflucht, in dieser Gestalt in seinem Schloss auszuharren, bis er jemanden fände, der ihn in seiner grässlichen Gestalt lieben lernen würde.

Die Zeit verstrich, ohne Hoffnung, und das Biest glaubte nicht mehr an seine Rettung. Als eines Tages ein Mann vor seinem Schloss erschien und um Obdach bot, ließ das Biest ihn gefangen nehmen und in den Kerker werfen.“

_Weshalb?_

Lea stockte, als der Gedanke ihres Erzählflusses plötzlich unterbrochen wurde. „Wie, weshalb?“

_Weshalb lässt er ihn einsperren und weist ihn nicht ab, wie die Bettlerin?_

„Na, weil… weil das ein Märchen ist, mein Freund, und man dazu keine Fragen der Logik stellt. Ok? Jedenfalls hatte dieser Mann eine sehr schöne Tochter. Als ihr Vater nicht zurückkehrte, ging sie auf die Suche nach ihm und kam zu dem Schloss. Sie bat um die Freilassung ihres Vaters, aber das Biest gewährte diese nur im Austausch gegen ihre Freiheit. Sie willigte ein und war gezwungen, mit dem Biest zusammen in diesem Schloss zu leben.“

_Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass du eine Menge auslässt._

Lea seufzte tief. „Ich war so klein“, sie deutete einen halben Meter über dem Boden mit ihrer Hand an, „als ich das Buch gelesen habe. Du verzeihst also, wenn es ein paar Lücken gibt.“ Lea holte Luft und setzte neu an: „Sie verliebt sich in das Biest.“

Mewtu verengte die Augen. _Es gibt da etwas, das ihr Menschen ‚Stockholm-Syndrom‘ nennt._

Lea lachte gemein auf. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du zu Humor fähig bist.“

_Du würdest dich wundern, zu was ich fähig bin._

„Oh, durch die Aufschlüsselung deines Genoms weiß ich ziemlich genau, zu was du fähig bist.“ Sie lächelte. „Aber Zahlen verraten mir nicht, dass du eine ausgeprägte Persönlichkeit besitzt. Und Humor hast.“

_Wie endet die Geschichte?_

„Sie rettet das Biest vor Menschen, die es töten wollen. Durch ihre Liebe bricht sie den Fluch, der auf ihm liegt und verwandelt es in einen strahlenden Prinzen zurück.“

_Und er? Liebt er sie auch?_

„Sonst hätte er sie nicht gefangengehalten.“

Seine Augen verengten sich erneut. Er hob den Kopf und sah sie abschätzig an. _Das ergibt keinen Sinn._

„Nun, die Art und Weise, wie Männer ihren Gefühlen Ausdruck verleihen, gibt in aller Regel nie einen Sinn.“

_Du klingst verbittert._

„Nein, nur realistisch. Welterfahren. Weise.“

_Überheblich._

„Der Verstand einer Frau kann nicht überheblich sein, denn er i s t erhaben.“

Sie glaubte, ein knappes Lachen in ihrem Kopf zu hören. Und tatsächlich sah sie ein Verziehen der Mundwinkel Mewtus, das sie als ein Lächeln verstand.

* * *

Sie lief die Treppenstufen hinab. Die Dielen knarrten bedrohlich unter ihren Füßen. Der Chef und Raymond hoben die Köpfe von ihren Eiern. Raymond klammerte sich an seiner Tasse Tee fest, als könnte sie ihn vorm Ertrinken retten.

„Wisst ihr, was echt widerlich ist?“ Lea ging um die Küchenzeile herum und warf einen Putzlappen in die Spüle. „Eure Zehennägel. Im Waschbecken. Ich meine – hallo? Die kann man runterspülen!“

„Äh“ Raymond sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu ihr rüber, auch Morti legte seine Zeitung nieder. „Widerlich? Etwa so wie diese langen Frauenhaare, die überall auf dem Boden verteilt sind und an meinen Füßen kleben bleiben?“

Der Chef hob stumm die Hand und Raymond klatschte ab.

Lea ignorierte den Konter, nahm sich eine Scheibe Toast aus dem Brotkasten und klemmte ihn sich zwischen die Zähne, während sie begann, sich die Schuhe anzuziehen.

Morti sah von der Küchentheke aus zu ihr hinunter und hob seine Tasse Tee. „Frühstück?“

„Na, ich hol mir ein paar Becher Kaffee aus diesem tollen Automaten in der Fabrik.“

„Irgendwann. Kommt der weg.“

„Wenn es so weit ist“, Lea deutete mit ihrer abgebissenen Toastbrotscheibe drohend auf den Chef, während sie zur Garderobe ging, um ihre Jacke und ihre Schlüssel zu holen, „gründen wir eine Gewerkschaft!“

Raymond schüttelte die geballte Faust in die Luft zum Zeichen revolutionswütiger Zustimmung.

* * *

_Du siehst müde aus._

Lea hob den Blick. Sie sah in seine Augen, irritiert. „Was?“

_Wann schläfst du?_

„Zwischen 5 und 8. Und kleine Nickerchen auf meinem Schreibtisch über den Tag verteilt.“ Sie blickte wieder durch ihr Mikroskop, sah sich die Blutzellen an. Sie spürte seinen Blick deutlich auf sich. Das war sie inzwischen gewohnt. Sie musste nicht mehr hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass Mewtu sie beobachtete.

_Das ist schlecht für dich._

„Weißt du, es gibt evidente Studien, dass gut verteilte Powernaps sehr viel erholsamer sind als acht Stunden Schlaf am Stück.“

_Dann machst du dabei irgendetwas falsch._

Lea hob den Blick vom Mikroskop und sah zur Decke empor. Dann erst drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Bist du mein Kindermädchen?“

_Nein. Ich vergewissere mich nur, dass du dich nicht selbst umbringst, bevor du mich hier rausholst. _

Sie lächelte. „Süß.“ Sie rollte zu ihm heran, überprüfte den Infusionsbeutel. Sie waren für heute fast fertig.

Als sie die Durchlaufgeschwindigkeit leicht erhöhte, sah er sie an. _Wie sehen die Werte aus?_

„Besser. Du erholst dich.“

_Ich fühle mich nicht besser. _

Sie nahm die Hände vom Infusionsbeutel und sah ihn an. Sie kratzte mit den Fingernägeln leicht über den Stoff ihrer Hose. „Sowas dauert. Wir machen die Behandlung erst seit zwei Wochen.“

_Kannst du inzwischen abschätzen, wie lange es dauern wird?_

„Eine solche Therapie dauert bei Menschen Jahre.“

Er sah sie bestürzt an. _So viel Zeit bleibt mir nicht._

„Ich weiß. Ich gehe bei dir von Wochen aus. Vielleicht sind es aber auch Monate. Ich hatte geglaubt, deine Zellen würden sich viel schneller erneuern.“

Sie schwiegen. Sein Blick wich zu Boden. Sie kannte den Blick. Er dachte nach. Und Lea fühlte sich schlecht, weil sie nichts tun konnte, um ihm etwas Zuversicht zu geben.

„Beschreib mir, wie du dich fühlst.“

_Wie eingesperrt._

„Also, ich meinte –“

_Versteh, nicht nur physisch. Sondern auch mein Geist. Als würde ich, wann immer ich mich ausstrecke, an eine Mauer stoßen. Als würde mich etwas zu Boden drücken. Und alles, was für mich so natürlich ist wie für dich laufen, sehen und atmen, ist so unendlich schwer._

Sie strich sich durchs Haar. Fühlte sich ratlos. Sie hatte Mitleid. Und diese Hilflosigkeit angesichts der seinen machte sie wütend.

„Du wirst hier nicht sterben.“

Mewtu blickte erneut in ihre Augen, forschend, suchte darin.

„Mein Plan mag bislang nicht der beste gewesen sein, aber ich kriege dich hier raus. Hab noch etwas Geduld, ok? Es muss uns irgendwie gelingen, dass du diese Gewichte zumindest so weit von dir lösen kannst, um das Wichtigste – sagen wir mal das Atmen, um in deinem Bild zu bleiben – wieder machen zu können. Erst dann können wir sicher sein, dass dir eine Flucht gelingen kann.“

Er nickte knapp, schloss die Augen kurz. Sein Blick wich zur Kamera, die nicht mehr in Betrieb genommen worden war. _Beschreib mir, wie du dich fühlst._

„Das ist eine ungewöhnliche Frage.“

_Ach ja? _Er blickte wieder zu ihr. Er lächelte. _Du stellst mir pausenlos Fragen. _

„Weil ich dich verstehen will, sonderbares Wunderwesen?“

Mewtu sagte nichts darauf, sah sie nur unverwandt weiter an. _Beschreib mir, wie du dich fühlst._

Lea blickte zwischen ihre Knie zu Boden, dachte nach. Sie spürte, wie unbegreiflich müde sie war. Wie groß das Sehnen nach einem Bett. „Irgendwie falsch. Als wenn ich am falschen Ort wäre.“ Sie streckte die Beine aus, sah hoch zur Decke, umfasste mit ihren Händen den Hockersitz, um sich daran abzustützen, während sie nach Worten suchte. „Als wenn – als wenn ich mich im falschen Gebäude befände. Und dieses Gebäude sieht genauso aus wie das, in dem ich eigentlich sein sollte. Es steht direkt neben dem hier, es ist ganz nah, aber ich finde den Weg aus diesem hier nicht raus. Ich gehe durch endlose Räume und Korridore, und die Leute, denen ich begegne, sie sind nett und manchmal auch ganz lieb, ich mag sie sogar ein Stück weit, aber sie sind nicht die Menschen, bei denen ich sein sollte, und ich gehe und laufe durch dieses Haus und finde den Ausgang einfach nicht. Und nebenan ist das Haus, in dem ich sein sollte. Und ich komme einfach nicht hin.“

Sie atmete tief, sah zu ihm hoch, aber in seinem Blick lag nur aufmerksames Interesses. „Ist das eigenartig?“

_Nein. Nein, das ist nicht eigenartig. _

Das Handy in ihrer Kitteltasche begann zu klingeln. Sie nahm es heraus und stellte den Timer ab. Dann stand Lea auf, um die Behandlung zu beenden.

_Wo möchtest du sein?_

Sie zog die Nadel aus seinem Handrücken. „Was meinst du?“

_Du sagtest, du hast das Gefühl, dass du woanders sein solltest. In welchem Gebäude möchtest du sein?_

Lea überlegte, sah ihn etwas fragend an, bevor sie den Infusionsbeutel von der Stange nahm. „Spielt das denn eine Rolle?“

_Vielleicht nicht. Vielleicht schon._

Sie lächelte etwas hämisch. „Zum Zen-Meister taugst du noch nicht wirklich.“ Sie zog eine Vitaminspritze auf, drückte die ersten Tropfen heraus und setzte sie ihm an den Oberarm. „Ok. Wir sind für heute fertig.“

Er stand auf und Lea machte sich daran, alle benutzten Gerätschaften an ihren Ort zurückzuschieben und alles, was sie mit sich brachte zur Labortür zu bringen. Mewtu stieg in den Röhrentank und legte sich hin. Sie befestigte die Elektroden und Sensoren. Bevor Lea das Glas verriegelte, sah er sie noch einmal an.

_Versuch, zu schlafen._

Sie lächelte. „Ich schlaf, wenn ich tot bin.“

Sie versiegelte den Tank und leitete die Schlafsequenz ein. Sie beobachtete, wie das Narkotikum an Mewtu zu wirken begann und er in einen ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Schlaf abdriftete. Sie aktivierte die Pumpen und ließ den Tank mit Wasser volllaufen.

„Schlaf gut, mein Großer.“

* * *

Lea hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und gähnte herzhaft. Ihr Blick wich schlaftrunken über die Daten auf den Papieren in ihrer Hand. Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sie heute Morgen vergessen hatte, sich zu frisieren.

„Ermüden Sie unsere Ergebnisse so sehr, Dr. Barton?“

Frederics Stimme hatte die Wirkung von einem nassen Waschlappen in ihrem Gesicht. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als wäre der rein körperliche Impuls des Gähnens mit Gewalt aus ihr herausgerissen worden. Fast erschrocken sah sie hoch und blickte den Mann an, der nur wenige Schritte vor ihr stand, etwas süffisant lächelnd. Sie überlegte, dass sie ihn vielleicht deshalb so wenig mochte, weil ihm der Laborkittel stand, als sei er darin geboren worden. Abgesehen davon, dass er in ihren Augen eine Art Foltermeister war, natürlich.

„Nein. Entschuldigen Sie.“

„Ja, ich schlafe auch nicht mehr so gut, seit ich in dieses Projekt gewechselt habe.“ Er trat an sie heran und nahm ihr die Laborblätter aus der Hand, um sie sich anzusehen. „Na, das sieht doch solide aus. Offensichtlich zeigt der Cocktail, den Sie zusammengestellt haben, schon Wirkung. Dr. Sitchik wird sich freuen.“

„Sie nicht.“

Frederic seufzte tief. Er lächelte immer noch. „Ich halte es für keine kluge Idee, eine tödliche Waffe noch tödlicher zu machen, bevor man sie beherrscht.“ Er reichte ihr die Datenblätter zurück und legte die Hände in die Taschen seines Laborkittels. „Aber ich sehe ein, dass das Mortalitätsrisiko für die Transplantation so gering wie möglich gehalten werden muss.“

„Wann findet sie statt?“

Frederic hob die Schultern. „Man wird sehen. Zunächst einmal müssen wir unseren Job machen.“

„Haben Sie noch etwas für mich?“

„Ja. Überprüfen Sie bei Gelegenheit die Analysen der Schlafdaten. Es zeigen sich Unregelmäßigkeiten. Eventuell muss die Narkotikumszugabe erhöht werden.“

„Ich kümmere mich darum.“

Frederic nickte zufrieden und ging an seinen Arbeitsplatz zurück. Lea bewegte sich ruhig durch das Hauptlabor, vorbei an dem zugedeckten Röhrentank und trat an die Überwachungsmonitore heran. Sie rief die Schlafprotokolle auf. Sie war erstaunt. Die Unregelmäßigkeiten, die Frederic festgestellt hatte, ergaben sich, wie erwartet, durch ihre Datenmanipulation, aber die waren so minimal, dass man schon genau hinsehen musste. Offensichtlich reichte es doch nicht, mit Copy+Paste monatealte Schlafzyklen zu benutzen. Aber sie glaubte nicht, dass Frederic einen Verdacht hegte. Wäre dem so, hätte man ihr längst die Laborkarte abgenommen und ihr alle Zugangscodes entzogen.

Lea griff in die Protokolle ein, bestätigte die Anomalien und gab als Gegenmaßnahme eine leichte Erhörung der Narkosedosis an. Sie deaktivierte die automatische Ausführung der Maschine und trug stattdessen in das Eingabefenster der Labormitarbeiter ERLEDIGT ein. Sie bestätigte ihre Befehle und verließ das Interface. Als sie sich umwandte, kreuzte ihr Blick den von Frederic. Sie hob den Daumen nach oben, um ihm durch den Raum zu signalisieren, dass sie sich um das Problem gekümmert hatte und er nickte, blickte wieder in seinen Bildschirm hinein.

Lea verließ das Hauptlabor und stieg die Kellertreppen hinauf. Während ihrem Weg durch die Fabrik zu den Lagerräumen – diese Wegstrecken! –, machte sie im Kopf ein Memo an sich selbst, heute Nacht einen Blick in die Sicherheitsprotokolle zu werfen. Wenn sie bei der Überspielung der Überwachungskameras aufgrund ihrer Übermüdung geschlampt hatte, wäre das echt schlecht.

Sie hielt ihre Schlüsselkarte vor das Türschloss und trat ein. Sie schob die Tür hinter sich zu und begann, in den Arzneischränken zu stöbern. Mewtu hatte Recht, wenn er sagte, dass die Chemotherapie zu lange dauerte. Sie würde das auf Dauer nicht länger geheim halten können. Sie hatte ein paar Ideen, wollte aber zunächst seine Meinung hören. Er verstand seinen Körper auf eine intuitive Weise sehr viel besser als Lea trotz aller Scans und Daten, die sie von ihm besaß.

Bei ihrem Rundgang durch das Lager stieß sie schließlich auf etwas, das sie überraschte. Ein alter Röhrenfernseher, völlig verstaubt, das dicke Kabel schlampig aufgewickelt, auf einem uralten Rollwagen aus hellem Industrieholz. Lea grinste.

* * *

_Was soll das sein?_

Mewtu beobachtete interessiert, wie sie den Fernseher in das Untersuchungslabor hineinrollte. Oben auf lagen ihre Dokumente, ein Kaffeebecher und eine Tüte Chips. „Das, mein Freund“, sie rollte das Gerät vor den Stuhl, in dem der Klon die nächsten Stunden verbringen würde „ist ein Fernseher.“

Mewtu setzte sich auf den Stuhl und verschränkte die Arme leicht, während er das alte Gerät etwas abschätzend betrachtete. _Ich kenne das Konzept. Ich will wissen, was du damit vorhast._

„Es dient allein deiner Unterhaltung – und Weiterbildung.“

Er hob den Blick skeptisch. _Weiterbildung?_

„Du warst lange nicht mehr draußen. Ich dachte, es würde dich freuen, ein paar Bilder zu sehen, die nichts mit diesem Labor zu tun haben. Also habe ich einen Film mitgebracht.“ Lea grinste, als sie die Kassette aus ihrer Kitteltasche zog. Der Klon konzentrierte sich darauf, um die Schrift zu lesen. Sie hörte ein knappes, trockenes Lachen in ihrem Kopf.

_Das ist nicht dein Ernst._

„Wie gut kennst du mich inzwischen?“ Sie schaltete das Gerät ein und schob ‚Die Schöne und das Biest‘ in den Videokassettenrecorder. „Es gibt hier in der Gegend eine Videothek, die noch alte VHS-Kassetten verleihen. Die haben auch, glaube ich, ‚Der Glöckner von Notre Dame‘. Der könnte dir auch gefallen.“

_Zunächst bin ich interessiert an dieser abwegigen Geschichte._

Sie lachte. Es war für sie immer noch schwer zu begreifen, wie er menschliche Konzepte verstehen und sie zugleich auf stark reflektierende Weise hinterfragen konnte. Aber sie fand es großartig. „Es geht gleich los, aber vorher müssen wir noch was klären.“

Er sah sie interessiert an. _Schwierigkeiten?_

„Nein. Ich hab nur über deine Worte nachgedacht.“

_Ich wusste, du bist ein lernfähiges Exemplar._

„Danke für die Blumen. Das kann ich nur zurückgeben.“ Sie lächelte ihn böse an. Dann setzte sie sich auf ihren Hocker. „Du hast gemeint, die Chemo dauert zu lange und du fühlst keine Besserung. Ich hab über Alternativen nachgedacht. Angenommen ich könnte ein Medikament herstellen, das dich so weit stärkt, dass du dich gut und gesund fühlst, meinst du, du könntest in der Lage sein, den Tumor zu umgehen?“

_Ob ich fähig wäre, einen Teil meines Gehirns so zu verändern, dass meine Kräfte nicht länger blockiert werden?_

„Ja.“

_Ist das nicht eine Aporie? Denn um mich selbst so zu verändern, müsste ich Kräfte einsetzen, die ich nicht habe._

„Ja. Geht man von den Daten aus, die ich habe, dann ist das so. Aber ich will deine Meinung hören. Was meinst du dazu?“

Mewtu sah zur Seite. Er dachte nach. Sie glaubte, förmlich beobachten zu können, wie er in sich hineinlauschte, während sein Schweif ruhig hin- und herschwang, ebenso wie Lea beim Nachdenken gerne mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte rumhämmerte.

_Es ist doch so, _begann er und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf sie, _dass deine Lauffähigkeit von der Gesundheit deiner Beine abhängt. Richtig?_

„Das ist eine seltsame Frage, aber ja, richtig.“

_Aber selbst, wenn deine Beine völlig gesund sind, könntest du nicht weit und schnell laufen, wenn du krank wärst._

Sie glaubte zu verstehen, worauf er hinauswollte. „Richtig. Meine Beine sind nicht losgelöst vom Rest meines Körpers. Alles spielt zusammen.“

_Richtig. Der Tumor blockiert meine Kräfte, aber meine Kräfte sind nicht abhängig von diesem einen Teilbereich meines Gehirns allein. Alles in mir lebt von meiner Kraft und ist verbunden mit ihr. Ich BIN diese Kraft. _

„Sie konzentriert sich vielleicht auf diesen einen Punkt und dieser Punkt ist die Schnittmenge, an der sie kontrolliert wird.“

_Aber er steuert nicht meine gesamte Leistungsfähigkeit._

„Dann lass mich noch einmal fragen: Wenn es mir gelänge, dich so weit gesund zu machen, dass du dich gut und stark fühlst –“

_müsste ich in der Lage sein, mich selbst zu heilen._

Lea hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt, umfasste mit den Händen den Sitz ihres Hockers. „Wieso kommen wir erst jetzt darauf?“

Mewtu zuckte mit den Schultern. _Meine Fähigkeiten sind gehemmt. Du bist ständig müde. _

„Ganz schönes Armutszeugnis, deine Denkleistung von deinen Fähigkeiten abhängig zu machen.“

_Und du bist nur ein Mensch._

Sie nahm ein Stück Papier, zerknüllte es und warf es ihm gegen die Brust. Er lächelte leicht.

„Dann lass uns loslegen. Folgender Punkteplan: Ich entnehme dir ein paar Blutproben. Ich brauch ein aktuelles Blutbild von dir. Dann schließ ich dich an die Chemo an.“

_Sollen wir das weiterführen?_

„Bevor wir kein Medikament haben, weiß ich nicht, ob es klug wäre, halb gebaute Brücken zu verbrennen. Hast du etwas dagegen?“

_Nein. _Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wirkte dabei sorglos. Offenbar hatte sie zumindest damit Recht gehabt, dass die Chemotherapie ihn nicht schwächen würde.

„Während du am Tropf hängst und dir einen Weltklassefilm ansiehst, analysiere ich deine Blutproben und gehe die Datenbank durch, was ich für dich zusammenpanschen könnte.“

_Hast du eigentlich eine medizinische Ausbildung?_

Sie sah ihn lauernd an.

_Ich stelle deine Kompetenzen nicht in Frage. Ich will es nur wissen._

„Nein. Aber ich habe in meiner Ausbildung ein paar pharmazeutische Grundkenntnisse erlernt.“

_Aber für den menschlichen Organismus, oder nicht?_

„Ich war früher Pokémon-Trainer. In der Zeit hab ich genug über eure Funktionsweisen gelernt, um das anpassen zu können.“

_Ich kann mir dich nicht als Trainer vorstellen._

Sie schnaubte. „Ich hatte ein Nachtara, das hätte mit dir den Boden aufgewischt.“

_Das bezweifle ich._

Sie klatschte in die Hände. „Also, mein Freund, können wir jetzt loslegen?“

Als sie mit der Untersuchung der Blutproben fertig war, legte sie die Röhrchen zurück in die Kühlbox. Sie sah sich ihre Analysen an, glich die Werte mit der Datenbank ab, stellte im Kopf und auf dem Papier den Cocktail zusammen, den er brauchen würde.

_Was machst du mit den Blutproben, wenn du fertig bist? _Der Film war aus. Sie hörte den Abspann.

„Ich vernichte sie.“ Sie nahm den Blick vom Mikroskop. „Die sollte niemand sehen.“

_Wie kommst du mit den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zurecht?_

„Ich überspiele jede Nacht die Kameraaufzeichnungen im Hauptlabor zwischen 2 und 5 Uhr mit alten Aufnahmen. Etwas Ähnliches mache ich mit deinen Werten für die Zeit, in der du nicht angeschlossen bist. Und in keinem Protokoll findet sich die Medikamentenentnahme.“

_Das klingt so…einfach._

„Ich komm zurecht.“ Sie wandte sich ihm zu, lehnte den Ellbogen auf die Tischplatte. „Wie war der Film?“ Sie grinste.

_Interessant. _

Lea sah ihn abwartend an. Als nichts mehr von ihm kam, hielt sie den Kopf leicht schräg, immer noch mit erwartungsvollem Blick. Damit konnte er sie jetzt nicht verhungern lassen. „Und?“

Offenbar nicht ganz glücklich damit, eine genauere Analyse erteilen zu müssen, straffte sich der Klon, als sein Blick den ihren verließ und durch den Raum wanderte. Die Regung war überraschend menschlich, und ein feiner Hauch von kaltem Schauder floh ihren Rücken hinab, als sie das sah.

_Lass es mich so sagen… Wenn du über die augenscheinlichsten Merkmale einer jeden Spezies nachdenkst, wird dir bewusst werden, dass diese Sonderheiten nur einem einzigen Zweck dienen. Der Pfau braucht sein buntes Gefieder nur dafür, um einem Weibchen zu imponieren. _Mewtu hatte den Blick gesenkt, während er sprach. Nun sah er sie an. _Das augenscheinlichste Merkmal des Menschen ist sein Verstand._

Lea starrte ihm in die Augen, das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen gefroren. Keines seiner Worte trug dazu bei, das unbehagliche Gefühl unter ihrer Haut zu mildern.

_Dir missfällt, was ich sage._

„Nein. Ja, aber nicht aus dem Grund, den du meinst. Sprich weiter.“

Sie meinte, ein Seufzen zu hören in ihrem Geist, als Mewtu das Haupt leicht zur Seite legte und den Mund sacht öffnete, den Blick nicht länger auf ihr lastend. _Diese Geschichte behandelt im Wesentlichen das groteske Balzverhalten des männlichen Menschen. _Sie lachte dreckig auf. Zumindest das lockerte ihre Beunruhigung etwas. _Die nach Außen wirkende bessere Partie erweist sich als inkompetent gegenüber der unmenschlichen Erscheinung des Biests, aufgrund der fehlenden Befähigung für Empathie, Rationalität und Urteilsvermögen. _Er sah sie wieder an. _Ich finde es erstaunlich, wie der Mensch über sein eigenes Verhalten reflektiert und sich dabei zugleich nicht bewusst zu sein scheint, wie berechenbar – und tierisch er im Grunde ist._

„Dann gibt es deiner Meinung nach zwischen Mensch und Tier keinen Unterschied?“

_Nein._

Sie nickte knapp. „Mein Freund“, Lea drehte sich wieder an den Tisch zurück und stapelte ihre Papiere übereinander, „ich würde dich manchmal zu gerne zu einer Dinnerparty mitnehmen. ‚Übrigens, kennen Sie meinen Freund hier schon?‘ Du bist großartig.“ Sie stand auf und klemmte ihre Unterlagen unter den Arm. „Sieht übrigens gut aus.“ Sie kam zu ihm, legte die Papiere auf den Fernseher ab und begann, ihn von der Infusion zu lösen.

_Wie lange wirst du für das Medikament brauchen?_

„Ein oder zwei Tage. Ich stelle kein neuartiges Medikament her, sondern verbinde nur verschiedene, die ich in Menge und Zusammensetzung ideal auf dich abstimme. Die Chemo lassen wir ausschleichen und ersetzen sie schrittweise durch das neue Medikament.“ Sie versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber sie war unendlich erleichtert, das Thema wechseln zu können. Zu hören wie der Klon über Menschen dachte, war faszinierend, mehr noch _elektrisierend_, und zugleich so beängstigend angesichts einer Intelligenz, vor der sie mit all ihrem Wissen und ihren Fähigkeiten nur verlieren konnte. Und welche instinktive Regung war darauf natürlicher als Angst?

_Auch mit diesem Schlauch?_

„Nein“, sie lächelte zufrieden. „Das wird gespritzt.“ Sie gab ihm einen Klaps gegen den Oberarm. „Das wird ruckzuck gehen. Ich könnte dir die Arznei sogar injizieren, solange du im Tank bist. Wie hört sich das an?“

_Minimales Risiko._

„Aber?“ Sie sah, dass er leicht zögerte.

_Ich schätze diese wenigen wachen Stunden._

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Einige Tests kann ich nur machen, wenn du wach bist. Aber wir machen das hier vielleicht nicht mehr jede Nacht.“

_Ein guter Kompromiss. Du wirst schlafen können. Deine Methode klingt plausibel._

Sie seufzte glückselig. Es war bislang das größte Kompliment von seinen Lippen. „Das geht runter wie Honig.“

* * *

„Ich geb die Bestandslisten gleich raus und bring die Berichte zum Chef.“, sagte Luci, die den Stapel Papier auf ihrem Klemmbrett balancierte, auf den obenauf Lea ihre gegengezeichneten Laborberichte ablegte. „Du kannst also Schluss machen.“ Sie grinste leicht. „Das heißt, deinen Schlafsack unterm Schreibtisch hervorrollen.“

Lea lachte. „Nein. Heute habe ich Lust auf ein kühles Feierabendbier auf der Terrasse und mein weiches Bett.“

„Oho!“ Luci hob die Augenbrauen. „Was ist passiert?“

„Lieg gut im Zeitplan.“ Sie lächelte ihrer Laborassistentin zu und klopfte ihr sanft auf die Schulter, bevor sie das Labor der Biochemie verließ, um in ihr eigenes zurückzuschlurfen.

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und zog ihren Taschenkalender aus dem Kittel hervor. Sie blätterte die aktuelle Woche auf, nahm ihren Stift und trug die derzeitige Medikamentengabe ein, sowie die Ergebnisse der letzten Tests, die sie heute Morgen durchführen konnte. Die nächste Medikamentendosis würde er morgen bekommen. Sie notierte sich das. Papier log nicht. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis auch dem Rest des Teams auffallen würde, dass die Werte des Mutanten sprunghaft in die Höhe schossen. Aber wenn es so weit wäre, hoffte sie, würde es schon zu spät sein.

Sie lächelte und schloss ihren Kalender, steckte ihn ein und schaltete ihre Arbeitsgeräte aus, bevor sie ihr Büro verließ, um die Umkleiden anzusteuern. Der Chef kam ihr entgegen. Er hielt einen Kaffeebecher in der Hand.

Lea riss die Augen auf. „Morti, was ist das denn?“

„Kaffee.“, erklärte er und reichte ihr den Becher formvollendet.

Lea war völlig erstaunt. „Du hast K a f f e e für mich gekauft? Du? Mein Gott. Wie freundlich!“ Sie hielt inne. Plötzlich brach ihr der Schweiß aus. „Du wirfst mich aus dem Haus.“

„Hä?“

„Der Untermietvertrag. Du kündigst mir.“

Morti sah sie einen Moment lang völlig irritiert an. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Dann ließ er den Kopf hängen. „Nein! Du warst die letzten Wochen nur ganz schön fertig.“

Sie atmete auf. „Ja, ich hab echt nicht gut geschlafen.“ Sie nahm den Kaffee und trank einen Schluck. Köstlich. Frisch aus der Maschine. „Du bist ein Lebensretter.“

Er lächelte sein leichtes Cheflächeln, während er die Hände hinter seinem Rücken zusammenführte. „Ich finde, Lea, wir sollten den nächsten Schritt machen. Was hältst du von Abendessen, kommenden Freitag?“

Der Kaffee schmeckte schlagartig schlecht. Sie richtete sich auf, senkte den Becher ab. „Sicher.“

„Wunderbar. Bis später dann.“

Morti ging weg. Sie sah ihm nach, dann ging sie den Korridor weiter entlang und warf den vollen Kaffeebecher in den Müll. Sie beobachtete ihre Reaktion wie eine Außenstehende. Was fühlte sie?

Sie war fassungslos, dass sie zugestimmt hatte. Er hatte sie so überrumpelt, dass sie nicht gewusst hatte, wie sie anders hätte reagieren sollen, auf die Essenseinladung ihres Vermieters und Chefs, die _Unterstellung_ irgendein Schritt wäre bereits gelaufen. Sie hatte das unwiderstehliche Bedürfnis, mit Mewtu zu sprechen. Auch wenn er nicht viel dazu zu sagen hätte, sie wollte jemandem sagen, wie wütend sie sich fühlte. Ausgenutzt. Und hilflos. Nichts war so widerlich wie das. Interesse von Seiten des Vorgesetzten bekundet zu bekommen, war schlimm genug, bei ihm auch noch zu wohnen war richtig beschissen. Und sie war nicht die Frau, die sich leicht hilflos fühlte. Sie malte sich im Geist aus, was sie sagen und sie glaubte zu wissen, wie Mewtu antworten würde:

_Was ist das Problem mit dem Kaffee?_

„Das war ein vergifteter Apfel.“

_Inwiefern?_

„Weil er mir nur Kaffee gebracht hat, weil er wollte, dass ich mit ihm Essen gehe!“

_Und du hast zugesagt, weil er dir ansonsten gefährlich werden könnte._

„Richtig“

_Ich glaube, ich verstehe dich._

Und dieses Verständnis brauchte sie jetzt. Aber anstatt zu ihm gehen zu können, blieb ihr nur der Weg in Mortis Haus. Weil ihre Kollegen fast ausschließlich Männer waren, auf deren empathisches Vermögen, sich in ihre Lage zu versetzen sie nicht zählen konnte. Weil Luci, so lieb sie auch war, ihre Assistentin war und sie nicht mit ihr über ihr Privatleben oder den Projektleiter sprechen würde.

Und weil sie jetzt nicht zu Mortis Haus gehen konnte, steuerte sie den Weg zurück zum Labor der Biochemie an. Arbeit lenkte sie immer ab. Es würde ihr guttun, ein paar tote Laborratten zu sehen.

Sie betrat das Labor, ging an den Kollegen vorbei, hinüber zu den Käfigen. Da waren die Exemplare, deren Gene für die Transplantation angepasst worden waren. Und daneben die, die einen Chip implementiert bekommen hatten. Die Tierchen starben binnen weniger Tage. Fünf tote Ratten in einem Käfig. So deprimierend der Anblick für den Rest des Teams war, er hob schlagartig ihre Stimmung.

Lea griff nach den Protokollen, um sich den Zeitverlauf der letzten Eingriffe anzusehen. Etwas bewegte sich in ihrem Augenwinkel. Lea sah von dem Papier hoch und zurück zum Käfig. Keine fünf toten Ratten. Vier. Sie ging nah heran, bis ihre Nase fast an das Käfiggitter stieß. Eine saß aufrecht. Die Ratte putzte sich, rieb ihre kleinen Pfoten über ihre Schnauze. Mit schwarzen Knopfaugen blickte sie zu Lea hoch.

Lea griff mit kalter Hand nach der Kontrolleinheit. Sie gab einen Impuls ab.

Die Ratte richtete sich auf.

Sie drückte auf die linke Steuereinheit.

Die Ratte lief nach links.

Sie drückte auf die rechte Steuereinheit.

Die Ratte lief nach rechts.

Sie wiederholte das.

Die Ratte lief bis zum Käfigende. Stellte sich dort auf und sah zu Lea hoch. Sie hatte das Gefühl, das Tier würde sie direkt ansehen.

Ihr wurde speiübel. Sie fühlte, wie ihr alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Ihre Knie wurden weich, ohne Widerstand. Niemals, nie, hatte sie etwas so Widerliches gesehen. Aber bevor der Impuls, die Ratte zu töten, sie sofort verschwinden zu lassen, zu einer handfesten Handlung werden konnte, hörte sie ihren Namen hinter sich rufen.

„Dr. Barton? Ist das – oh mein Gott!“

Sie fühlte einen Körper neben sich und konnte nur in den Käfig starren. Sie fühlte, wie ihr die Steuereinheit aus der Hand genommen wurde und sah, wie die Ratte begann, hin und herzulaufen. Sie fühlte die Beengung mehrerer Leiber um sich herum. Sie musste hier raus. Sofort.

„Das ist sensationell!“

„Endlich!“

„Jemand muss dem Chef Bescheid sagen.“

„Wie funktioniert das? Was kann es?“

„Das ist nur ein Prototyp, nichts Außergewöhnliches, der Impuls besagt nur, welche Richtung das Testobjekt einschlagen soll.“

„Rufen Sie SilphCo an.“

„Das ist einfach fantastisch – revolutionär!“

„Wir brauchen einen Namen für den kleinen Superhelden.“

Lea ging langsam rückwärts. Schob sich durch die Laboranten hindurch, die nur noch Blicke für den Käfig hatten. Ging weiter weg, wollte weg, stieß mit dem Rücken gegen jemanden, drehte sich um. Morti.

Er sah sie verwirrt an, blickte an ihr vorbei, zu dem Gedränge. Schob sich an ihr vorbei, schaffte den Leuten an, Platz zu machen. Sah das Wunder. Und stieß einen Freudenruf aus, bei dem er die Fäuste triumphierend in der Luft schüttelte.

„Phänomenal! Machen Sie alle mal ein bisschen Platz und verstören Sie den kleinen Kerl nicht. Klervik, nehmen sie fünf weitere Testobjekte und wiederholen Sie den Eingriff, wir dürfen jetzt nicht schlampig werden. Wenn sich das Ergebnis nicht reproduzieren lässt, brauchen wir auch keinen Schampus rausholen. Mirakov, ich will alle Protokolle, a l l e !“ Morti griff in seine Kitteltasche, holte sein Firmenhandy heraus, drückte auf Wahlwiederholung. „Frederic? Trommeln Sie das Team zusammen. Wir stehen kurz vor Phase2.“ Er drehte sich um, Handy immer noch am Ohr, als er sie ansah und bereits an ihr vorbeiging. „Kommen Sie, Barton.“

Lea folgte ihm nach draußen. Der Chef ging vor ihr her, redete am Telefon, gestikulierte in der Luft, war aufgeregt wie ein kleiner Schuljunge. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie das Schild für die Frauentoiletten. Sie bog ab, Morti bemerkte es nicht, ging hinein, schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie wartete einen Moment, lauschte. Sie war allein.

Lea trat in eine der Kabinen und übergab sich heftig. Ihre Finger umklammerten die Klobrille, sie erbrach Kaffee und dann nur noch Magenflüssigkeit. Sie wartete bis sie sich erneut erbrach, der reflexhafte Versuch ihres Körpers, etwas von sich abzustoßen, das er nicht abstoßen konnte. Sie stöhnte vor Schmerz und Entkräftung.

Ihr Kopf dröhnte. Ihr war schwindelig.

Langsam richtete sie sich auf, trat aus der Kabine und an den Spiegel heran. Sie stützte sich am Waschbeckenrand ab, öffnete den Wasserhahn, ließ ihn laufen. Starrte in den Spiegel hoch. Sie sah scheiße aus.

Sie ließ kaltes Wasser über ihre Handgelenke fließen, beugte sich hinab, um es in ihren Mund fließen zu lassen, ihn auszuspülen und spuckte das Wasser wieder aus. Sie blickte auf den Seifenspender an der Wand. Sie griff nach diesem, mit beiden Händen, zerrte und rüttelte an ihm, riss ihn aus seiner Verankerung und schleuderte ihn hinter sich gegen die Wand, wo er mit einem Krachen zerbrach, griff nach dem Papierspender, an dem sie zog und zerrte, keuchte, knurrte, riss ihn von der Wand und warf ihn mit aller Kraft zu Boden.

Das laute Scheppern drang in ihren Kopf. Sie atmete tief aus. Taumelte einen Schritt zurück und hielt sich am Waschbecken fest.

Sie sah in den Spiegel und beobachtete, wie langsam Farbe in ihr Gesicht zurückkehrte. Ihre Augen aber waren starr, leblos und wirkten nicht wie die ihren, untermalt von Schlaflosigkeit verfärbter Haut, ein dunkler Bogen wie eine Mondsichel. Himmelsschiff. Ihre Augen thronten über ihrer Entkräftung. Sie sahen und hatten nichts gesehen.

Lea drehte den Wasserhahn zu, richtete ihren Laborkittel und verließ die Toiletten. Im Laufschritt eilte sie den Korridor zu den Treppen hinab, holte Morti bei der letzten Sicherheitstür ein und schlich hinter ihm ins Hauptlabor. Sie schob sich an die Wand und blieb dort und hörte und verstand kein Wort. Die Stimme des Chefs war ein Brummen und Surren, ein monotoner Klang, in den sich andere Töne mischten, andere Stimmen, die sie nicht verstand. Sie hörte nicht hin. Lea versuchte nicht, den Klängen und Tönen eine Bedeutung abzuringen. Sie dachte nur daran, wie das passieren konnte. Wie konnte sie von dem Moment, als sie in ihrem Büro stand und voller Zuversicht auf morgen Nacht blickte, hier landen? Sie ging jeden einzelnen Schritt durch, den sie in der Zwischenzeit getan hatte, wieder und wieder. Da war der Kaffee. Dieser scheiß Kaffee. Aber an dem lag es nicht. Sie hatte sich so sehr darauf verlassen, dass die Bioingenieurik weiterhin nicht liefern würde. Dass es ihnen nicht gelänge, einen Chip-Prototyp in das Gehirn einer Ratte zu setzen, ohne dass diese am verursachten Trauma verreckte. Zumindest nicht in den nächsten Monaten. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, der Lösung aller Dinge zum Greifen nahe zu sein. Und da hatte sie nie darüber nachgedacht, was eigentlich mit ihr passieren würde, sobald sie den Klon freigelassen hätte. Das hatte sie verdrängt, rigoros.

Jetzt spielte es keine Rolle mehr.

Sie starrte vor sich hin und bekam nichts mit. Dabei sollte sie zuhören. Sie sollte herausfinden, was Phase2 war und wie viele Phasen es gäbe, bevor sie dieses Gehirn zerstückeln würden, für das sie ihre Karriere aufs Spiel setzte. Aber sie konnte nicht. Sie konnte nur auf den abgedeckten Tank starren und daran denken, dass das Spiel gelaufen war.

Es kam Bewegung ins Labor, und als sie sah, wie der Chef sich aus dem Gewusel der Wissenschaftler löste – jeder dabei, der ihm nun abverlangten Aufgabe nachzugehen und alles für das Gelingen des Projekts zu geben, dessen Nutzen sie völlig vergessen hatte –, um das Hauptlabor zu verlassen, fand sie genug Kraft in ihren Beinen, um ihm zu folgen. Sie holte ihn auf den Treppen ein.

„Morti“

Er blieb stehen und sah zu ihr hinab, drei Stufen über ihr. Sie vergrub die Hände in ihren Kitteltaschen, jetzt unsicher, was sie geritten hatte, aber es war noch nicht abgestiegen, es peitschte sie immer noch. „Glaubst du, wir tun das Richtige?“

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du?“

„Die Transplantation. Glaubst du wirklich, es ist ok einem lebenden, fühlenden Wesen die Selbstständigkeit zu nehmen?“

Morti sah sie an, als verstehe er nicht, wovon sie sprach. Als hätte sie aus heiterem Himmel ein völlig anderes Thema angeschnitten. Er verengte die Augen verwirrt, nahm seine Brille von der Nase und reinigte sie mit dem Zipfel seines Laborkittels. „Lea, was soll das denn jetzt?“

„Morti, du kennst die Berichte so gut wie ich, er hat Gefühle, er lernt und analysiert, beherrscht Sprache –“

„Er?“

„Der Klon, der Mutant, er oder meinetwegen es ist nicht nur einfach eine Laborratte!“

Er sah sie starr an. Immer noch verwirrt, aber mit einer Entschlossenheit im Blick, die an Wut grenzte. Ihre Zweifel stießen auf seinen festen, eisernen Willen, von dem sie bislang nicht einmal gewusst hatte. Er setzte die Brille wieder auf. „Sehr richtig, Lea. Ich könnte verstehen, wenn es hier um die ethische Verantwortung gegenüber Versuchstieren ginge, aber wir reden hier von einer künstlich erschaffenen Spezies, die zu kontrollieren unser Projektauftrag ist. Willst du – willst du das Projekt als solches in Frage stellen? Jetzt?!“

„Ich denke schon. Ich denke, wir haben inzwischen so viel –“

Morti legte Zeigefinger und Daumen um sein Nasenbein, presste die Augen zusammen und hob den Kopf zur Decke, als lägen dort oben die Antworten auf dieses Problem. „Herrgott, Lea, wirklich“

„– so viel über diese Kreatur gelernt, um sagen zu können, dass das, was von uns verlangt wird, falsch ist.“

Er senkte die Hand von seinem Gesicht. „Und wieso?“

Lea starrte ihn an. Hob gestikulierend die Hände. „Na, weil, darum! Wegen all dem, was ich aufgezählt habe!“

„Und du denkst bei deiner plötzlich entflammten Parteinahme für den Mutanten auch nicht nur an die Daten, die dir gerade so gut gefallen, sondern hast das volle Paket vor Augen? Denkst du an die, die dieses Vieh getötet hat? Wenn du hier mit ethischen Fragestellungen ankommen willst – die Erschaffung dieses Dings, das war ein Fehler! Und wir sind hier, um diesen Fehler wenigstens bis zu einem gewissen Grad zu korrigieren.“

„Aber“

„Lea. Ich habe dich ins Hauptlabor geholt, weil du mir versprochen hast, die Sache im Griff zu haben. Du hast den Mutanten hochgepäppelt, deine Therapie hat angeschlagen. Glückwunsch. Ab jetzt aber gehen wir in die Arbeit während des Wachzustands über. Und wenn du dich nicht unter Kontrolle hast, wie willst du dieses Ding kontrollieren können?“

Sie sagte nichts mehr. Es war dumm gewesen, überhaupt etwas zu sagen.

Morti drehte sich um. „Es wäre gut, wenn du dein Mitgefühl deinen Kollegen, die mit diesem Ding arbeiten müssen, schenken würdest.“

* * *

„Dr. Mortimer Sitchik, Leiter des Projekts MEW2. Beginne Phase2 am 03. August, 8.30 Uhr, in Anwesenheit des Ko-Leiters Dr. Jim Frederic und in assistierender Funktion der Dr.n Adrian, Barton, Cliffield und Williams. Leite Aufwachphase ein.“

Injektion des Aufwachserums. Erhöhung von Herzschlagfrequenz und Gehirnaktivität. Abpumpen der Flüssigkeit, öffnen des Tanks. Was von Leas Behandlungspraxis abwich: Fixierung des Klons noch im schlafenden Zustand. Nicht, dass ihn das wirklich würde aufhalten können, nicht nach ihrer wochenlangen Behandlung. Verdenken konnte sie die Sicherheitsvorkehrung aber niemandem. Sie fragte sich, ob er die Augen aufschlagen, die Situation erfassen und sofort fliehen würde. Ob er so weit war. Wie viel Schaden er dabei anrichten würde.

Lea umklammerte mit kalten, schweißnassen Fingern ihre Unterlagen, presste sie an ihre Brust, zerkaute ihre Unterlippe. Sie schmeckte Blut und hörte nicht auf.

Sie war Morti Zuhause aus dem Weg gegangen, und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er dasselbe tat. Es war ihnen unangenehm, einander in die Augen zu schauen, nachdem sie festgestellt hatten, den anderen doch nicht zu kennen. Im Grunde war sie erstaunt, dass der Chef sie nicht abgezogen hatte. Sie zurück in ihr biochemisches Labor schickte oder gleich entließ. Sie hatte so fest mit einem Stapel Kündigungs- und Geheimhaltungspapieren auf ihrem Schreibtisch gerechnet, dass sie heute Morgen völlig irritiert gewesen war, diesen leer vorgefunden zu haben. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, was sie jetzt machen sollte und wäre fast nicht rechtzeitig im Hauptlabor erschienen. Am Morgen hatte sie keinen Bissen heruntergebracht, gestern Abend schon nicht mehr, und das war gar nicht so schlecht, angesichts der immensen Übelkeit, die sie überfiel, als sie ihren Kollegen in das Untersuchungslabor der Wachphase gefolgt war, in dem sie bereits allein stundenlang gearbeitet hatte.

Der Klon regte sich. Und als sich seine Augen öffneten, spannten sich seine Gliedmaßen an und stemmten sich gegen die Gurte, die seinen Leib fixierten.

„Richten Sie den Tank in vertikale Position auf, Williams.“

Sein Blick wich wild umher, während sein Körper gezwungen wurde, sich in der Halterung aufzurichten und festigte sich schließlich in Leas Blick, und die Beunruhigung in seinen Augen wuchs.

_Versuch, ruhig zu bleiben_, dachte sie, und meinte sich selbst, und ihn, ohne zu wissen, ob er sie verstand. _Alles wird gut._ _Es wird alles gut. Es wird alles _

Kalt an ihrer rechten Schläfe. Wie ein Glas an heißem Sommertag. Sie spürte die Hand, die sich um ihr linkes Handgelenk schloss, sie festhielt, den Körper in ihrem Rücken. Die Unterlagen entglitten ihren klammen Fingern, fielen zu Boden. Sie schloss die Augen, schluckte trocken. Und da hörte sie seine Stimme ganz deutlich in ihrem Kopf:

_Bleib ruhig._

„Ich weiß, dass du mich verstehen kannst.“ Mortis Stimme. Mein Gott. Morti. „Wenn du nicht willst, dass ihr etwas passiert, kooperierst du.“

Die Stimme war so ruhig wie eh und je. Wie eine Durchsage an die Mitarbeiter. „In der Cafeteria finden Sie heute Gratistee“. So sachlich ruhig, dass sie vergaß, dass das hier unmittelbar sie betraf und dass sie für einen Augenblick nicht verstand, was das war, das sich sacht gegen ihre Schläfe drückte. Wie ein kaltes Glas.

Der Mutant sah in Mortis Augen. Für einen Moment war Lea überzeugt, dass er ihn in Stücke reißen würde, glaubte, seinen zerplatzenden Leib warm und klebrig an ihrem Rücken zu fühlen. Er nickte langsam. Und Morti ließ sie los, und sie blieb stehen, wollte einen Schritt nach vorne gehen, weg von ihm, aber sie stand wie angewurzelt, und ihr Blick begegnete dem Frederics, und sie konnte ihn nicht lesen, ihn nicht verstehen, ob es Häme oder Bedauern war oder etwas völlig anderes.

„Blutabnahme, Barton.“

Mechanische Handgriffe. Ruhige Hände, zitternder Verstand. Sein Blick, ohne Anklage. Und das war das Schlimmste.

_Du hast das dutzende Male gemacht. Bleib ruhig._

Und sie blieb ruhig. Bis zum Ende.

* * *

In der Küche lief _Wouldn’t it be nice _von den Beach Boys. Lea konnte das Radio hier draußen gut hören, durch die offene Terrassentür. Sie sah nach oben, in den Abendhimmel. Hell der Himmel, türkisblau. Mäandernde rosarote Streifen und Schlieren. Sie spielte mit der Zigarette zwischen ihren Fingern und blickte in diesen widerlichen Himmel hoch.

Ihre Finger zerdrückten die Zigarette, zerquetschten das Papier, zerbröselten den Tabak, zermalmten sie in ihrer Hand und ließen sie zu Boden fallen. Sie ging hinein. Im Fernsehen lief irgendein Spiel, es interessierte sie nicht. Ging nach oben, die knarzende Treppe hinauf. Den Korridor zu ihrem Apartment entlang.

Sie stand an ihrer Küchenzeile, einen Moment lang keine Ahnung, wie sie dort hingekommen war, in ihrer Hand eine Teetasse. Sie schüttete den Inhalt in die Spüle, stellte die Tasse verkehrtherum hinein. Dann klopfte es an ihrer Tür.

„Ja?“

Morti trat ins Zimmer. „Hast du einen Moment?“

„Nein.“

„Das geht so nicht weiter.“

Ihre Faust knallte gegen die Küchenzeile in ihrem Rücken. „DU HAST MIR EINE WAFFE AN DEN KOPF GEHALTEN!“

„Um den Klon einzuschüchtern.“

„Nein“, sie hob die Hand. Sie merkte nicht, dass sie vor Wut zitterte. „Versuch nicht, das zu relativieren. Du hast mich bedroht.“

„Ich weiß es.“

„Was? Was weißt du?“

„Dass du den Klon seit Wochen behandelst. Dass du Daten manipulierst und fälschst.“

Sie atmete tief durch. Da war ein Pfeifen in ihrem Kopf, das sie einfach nicht losbekam, wie ein Tinnitus. War ihr schwindlig oder dehnte und streckte der Raum sich um sie herum? „Was?“

„Und als wär das nicht schon schlimm genug, gefährdest du einfach alles, selbst das Leben deiner Kollegen! Du empfindest etwas für dieses Monster, und das ist widerlich. Es w i d e r t mich an. Aber ich würde dir trotzdem noch eine Chance geben.“

Sie kam nicht mehr hinterher. „Auf welche Ebene hebst du dieses Gespräch gerade?“

„Ein beschissenes Monster, Lea, das niemals hätte geschaffen werden dürfen, und wir können es kontrollieren – aber DU musst in deinem grenzenlosen Egoismus alles zerstören!“

„Es ist falsch!“

„Nein, ist es nicht! Das Feuer hat den Menschen aus seinen Höhlen gebracht, aber wenn es sich ausbreitet, dämmst du es ein, bevor der ganze Wald brennt!“

„Er würde aber nicht den ganzen Wald niederbrennen, weil er intelligent genug ist, zu wissen, dass ihm das keinen Frieden bringt!“

Er lachte höhnisch. „Frieden? Hat es dir das gesagt?“

Sie sagte nichts mehr. Sie wusste in dem Moment, dass sie längst verloren hatte. Sie strich sich wirr mit dem Handrücken über ihre Stirn, versuchte, den Nebel fortzuwischen, der irgendwie auf ihren Gedanken lag. „Ich brauche deine Chance nicht.“

Er sah sie grimmig an. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen beunruhigte sie, weckte einen tiefsitzenden Instinkt in ihr, so alt wie das Feuer, verschüttet von Jahrtausenden Zivilisation und Geborgenheit. Jetzt schrillte und plärrte dieser längst vergessene Teil ihrer Psyche in ihr, als hätte Mortis Blick ihn aus einem langen, ruhigen Schlummer gerissen.

„Überleg dir gut, was du jetzt sagst. Es könnte das Wohlbefinden deines Mutantenfreundes davon abhängen.“

„Du widerst mich an.“

Er seufzte. „Ich meinte es gut mit dir, Lea, von Anfang an. Morgen packst du deine Sachen. Und ich muss dein Verhalten SilphCo melden.“

Sie sah ihm nach, als er endlich ihr Zimmer verließ und starrte auf die Tür, bis sie seine Schritte nicht mehr hören konnte. Ihre Finger umklammerten die Kante der Küchentheke. Ihre Knöchel traten weiß unter der Haut hervor. Sie wartete und stand dort, wartete, bis alle im Haus schliefen und wartete, bis es nichts mehr zu warten gab.

* * *

Der Bus auf die andere Seite der Stadt brauchte eineinhalb Stunden. Und dann brauchte sie noch eine halbe Stunde zu Fuß bis sie in die richtige Straße einbog. Es war nach Mitternacht. Im unteren Fenster des Hauses brannte trotzdem Licht.

Lea ging die Einfahrt hoch, sah auf den Kombi, der vor der Garage stand und schob die Gartentür auf. Sie trat über die überwucherten Pflastersteine, riss sich mit jedem Schritt von kleinen Ranken los, die sich an den Säumen ihrer Jeans festklammerten, wie Ertrinkende in einem Sumpf, die nach Halt suchten, wollten hier so wenig sein wie Lea selbst. Sie ging die zwei Stufen zur Veranda hoch, öffnete das Fliegengitter und klopfte an der Tür. Sie war nicht geschlossen.

Lea schob die Tür weiter auf und ein Schwall von erinnerungsschwangeren Gerüchen schlug ihr wie warmer Moder ins Gesicht. Die Tür schloss sie hinter sich, stand im Flur, in dem es scharf und unangenehm roch. Schuhe lagen auf dem Boden, eine Jacke war vom Kleiderhaken gefallen. Unter ihren Schritten knisterten alte Zeitungen. Sie hörte den Fernseher und folgte seinem Gewimmer ins Wohnzimmer.

Sie bückte sich und hob eine Schnapsflasche vom Boden, die sie bei Seite stellte. Die Frau in dem Sessel sah älter aus als sie eigentlich war. Die Flasche in ihrer Hand war noch zur Hälfte voll. „Mam“

Ihr Blick fuhr fahrig zu Lea hinüber, die sich in einen weiteren Sessel setzte, vorne an der Kante. Sie wollte so wenig wie möglich mit diesen Möbeln, mit diesem Ort kontaminiert werden.

Lea wünschte sich, sie könnte die Erinnerungen ebenso verbrennen und vernichten wie all ihre Protokolle und Laboraufzeichnungen.

„Was willst du?“

„Ich wollte ‚Hallo‘ sagen.“

„Hallo“

„Hallo.“

Die Frau richtete den Blick auf den Fernseher. „Hast du Geld?“

„Nein.“

„Was willst du hier?“

„Ich wollte mir dein Auto ausleihen.“

„Nein“

Lea sah sie verärgert an. Es war ihr egal, dass sie ihren Blick nicht erwiderte. Sie versuchte trotzdem, sie mit ihrem Blick zu verletzen. „Es ist ja nicht so, als ob du fahren könntest.“

„Die Antwort is' nein“

Lea stand auf. Sie ging zurück in den Flur hinaus, während ihre Mutter weiterhin auf den Fernseher starrte. Sie nahm die Autoschlüssel von der Kommode, ohne dass sie es bemerken würde und verließ das Haus.

Der startende Motor war das einzige Geräusch in der Nacht.


	3. Chapter 3

Auf dem Parkplatz vor der Fabrik war es kalt. Der Wind hatte aufgefrischt. Sie kurbelte das Fenster hoch, neigte sich auf den Beifahrersitz und öffnete ihren Rucksack. Zwei Flaschen Wasser, etwas zu essen. Klamotten zum Wechseln. Eine Straßenkarte. Alles Geld, das sie auf dem Konto gehabt hatte. Besser alles abheben, bevor man ihre Konten sperrte. Und ihre Personalien. Sie hatte sich noch nicht überwinden können, sie zu vernichten. Ihre Identität aufzugeben. Es ist etwas Eigenartiges mit der Identität und für wen man bereit ist, sie aufzugeben. Du kannst sie nur für dich selbst aufgeben und für niemanden sonst. Aber egal, wie weit sie schon gegangen war – so weit war sie noch nicht.

Sie stieg aus dem Auto, schloss den Kombi ab und ging über das Gelände zum Hauptgebäude. Sie hatte nicht viel Zeit, aber sie bewegte sich ruhig durch den Haupteingang. Sie grüßte knapp an der Rezeption den Laborassistenten, der ihren spätnächtlichen, frühmorgendlichen Besuch im Protokoll vermerken würde, den es aber nicht interessierte, weshalb sie jetzt hier war. Vor der Tür zum hinteren Treppenhaus blieb sie stehen, fischte ihre Schlüsselkarte aus der Kitteltasche und hielt sie gegen den Reciever, darauf gefasst, nichts zu hören, aber die Tür summte. Ihre Karten für die Sicherheitstüren funktionierten noch.

Lea lief die Treppen hinab, entriegelte die Sicherheitstüren des Hauptlabors und ließ diese offen hinter sich stehen. Sie trat an die Steuerkonsole heran. Mit routinierten, sicheren Fingern gab sie die Befehle ein und hörte das Surren, mit dem die Mechanik des Tanks sich in Bewegung setzte.

Sie zog das Laken herunter und achtete nicht mehr darauf, außerhalb des Sichtfelds der Kameras zu bleiben. Sie öffnete den Tank und löste die Fixiergurte noch bevor Mewtu vollends das Bewusstsein erlangte.

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit.“

Seine Augen öffneten sich. _Was ist passiert? _Er richtete sich auf, sah sie an und ließ den Blick lauernd durch das Labor schweifen. Seine Augen ließen eine Mattigkeit erkennen, eine bleierne Müdigkeit, die noch an seinem Bewusstsein zerrte, aber er fühlte die Gefahr genauso wie sie, vermutlich stärker, urtümlicher. Sie fragte sich, wie das Zusammenspiel von Instinkt und Vernunft, sich zwei gegenseitig ausschließende Konzepte, in seiner Psyche funktionierte. Wer von ihnen beiden stärker von Vernunft und Instinkt geleitet wurde. Dass vielleicht schlussendlich sie mit größerer Ruhe und Überlegtheit agieren musste, trotz seiner Intelligenz, weil er niemals ganz Mensch geworden war.

„Sie sind so weit, dich in den nächsten Tagen zu operieren. Ich bin aufgeflogen.“

Er blickte ihr in die Augen. _Dann ist es jetzt so weit?_

Sie nickte „Wir hauen ab.“

_Wir?_

„Ich werde nicht bleiben und herausfinden, was mit mir geschieht.“ Sie griff in ihre Kitteltasche und zog etwas heraus. Mewtu blickte auf es herab, klein und rund zwischen ihren Fingern. Sie drückte mit der Kuppe ihres Daumens auf den Knopf und er wuchs auf Normalgröße heran und füllte ihre Handfläche aus, wie eine reife Frucht.

Er sah noch immer auf den Pokéball herab und schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. _Nein. _Er sah ihr in die Augen. _Auf keinen Fall._

„Es ist nur vorübergehend. Bis ich dich weitgenug weggebracht habe. Danach lasse ich dich frei, versprochen. Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht hereinlegen will.“

_Auf keinen Fall. _Sein Blick blieb unverändert. Mit einer unerschütterlichen, grimmigen Entschlossenheit. In diesem Moment wusste sie, dass er lieber sterben würde, als sich Ketten auferlegen zu lassen, selbst dann, wenn sie nur temporär wären. Sie dachte an sich selbst, in der Küche. Wie leicht es gewesen wäre, Morti etwas vorzuspielen, zu ihrer beider Sicherheit. Und wie sie der Gedanke allein angeekelt hatte, wie ihre Selbstachtung allein bei der möglichen Erwägung des Gedankens in ihr zu bröckeln begonnen hatte. Sein Blick offenbarte ihr die gleiche Abscheu, nicht vor ihr, sondern vor dem Konzept, das diesem Vorschlag zu Grunde lag, eine regelrechte Furcht, die sie in diesen Augen nicht zu lesen erwartet hatte. Ausgeschlossen hatte sie es dennoch nicht.

Lea lächelte bitter, aber nicht enttäuscht. „Ich habe befürchtet, dass du es uns beiden nicht leicht machen wirst.“ Sie öffnete auf Knopfdruck den Pokéball, umfasste seine beiden Hälften und riss sie am Klappscharnier auseinander. Die beiden kaputten Hälften ließ sie vor seinen Augen zu Boden fallen. „Dann eben der schwierige Weg. Komm. Wir müssen uns jetzt echt beeilen.“

Er rutschte von dem Tank heraus, suchte Halt, sie griff zu, als sie das Zittern seiner Glieder bemerkte, und seine Hand umfasste ihren Oberarm. Sie sah ihn erstaunt an: „Die haben dich ganz schön sediert.“

Er starrte wütend zu Boden und erwiderte nichts. Mewtu fand sein Gleichgewicht und folgte ihr, bis Lea kurz innehielt und den Arbeitstisch Frederics ansteuerte. Sie holte aus der Schublade die Steuereinheit für Mewtus Implantat heraus.

Er verengte die Augen. _Was hast du damit vor?_

„Es kaputt machen. Los, komm.“

Sie steckte das Gerät ein und führte ihn aus dem Labor hinaus und die Treppen hoch, doch auf halber Strecke hörte sie Schritte. Lea dachte an den Chef, dachte an seine Drohung mit SilphCo und erst ganz zuletzt, als ihr Herz in die Hosen gerutscht war, dachte sie an den Laborassistenten und das Sicherheitsterminal, das sie heute Nacht nicht deaktiviert hatte.

Monitorüberwachung. Sicherheitsprotokoll.

Der junge Kerl am oberen Treppenabsatz konnte kaum volljährig sein, und sie sah den gleichen Schrecken in seinen Augen, den sie in ihrer Brust spürte. Er starrte sie an, starrte die Kreatur hinter ihr an, hatte nur die Anweisungen des Sicherheitsprotokolls vor Augen:

Begeben Sie sich zur Überwachungskonsole im Hauptlabor. Drücken Sie RESET.

„Dr. Barton?“

Sie wollte etwas sagen, irgendwas. Doch bevor Worte ihren Mund verlassen konnten, fühlte sie Mewtus Präsenz neben sich überdeutlich. Es war als hätte man eine Glühlampe eingeschaltet, die man zuvor gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte, und als sie zu ihm hochblickte, sah sie das Leuchten in seinen Augen.

Der junge Mann verdrehte die Augen und stürzte zu Boden, als hätte man ihn ausgeschaltet. Lea starrte auf ihn herab. Sie hörte Mewtus Stimme, bevor sie durchdrehen konnte:

_Er ist nicht tot._

„Sondern?“

_Bewusstlos._

Sie trat über ihn hinweg und führte den Klon aus dem Labor hinaus. Es hatte weiter aufgefrischt, es war nun wirklich kalt für die Jahreszeit. Lea ging auf den Kombi zu, der allein auf dem Parkplatz stand, während Mewtu hinter ihr stehen blieb und zum Nachthimmel emporblickte.

Lea legte ihren Laborkittel ab und warf ihn in die Mülltonne neben den Parkplätzen, nicht bevor sie die Steuerkonsole herausgeholt hatte. Sie löste das Haarband, warf es zu ihrem Kittel in die Mülltonne und schloss sie. Sie ging zum Auto zurück und ging an der Hinterachse in die Hocke. Sie legte die Steuerkonsole hinter den linken Hinterreifen.

Sie richtete sich auf und sah zu Mewtu zurück. Er stand dort und blickte hinauf, versuchte, das triste Grau des städtischen Morgens zu durchdringen und das ferne, schwache Glühen der Sterne zu erkennen. Sie ließ ihn in Ruhe, ließ ihm den Moment tiefen Atmens, den Geruch von freier Luft, das Gefühl von Wind auf der nackten Haut. Lea öffnete die Fahrertür und griff nach ihrer Lederjacke auf dem Beifahrersitz. Sie zog sie über den abgetragenen, alten Kapuzenpullover ihrer Alma Mater und setzte sich eine Baseballkappe auf den Kopf. Sie richtete den Schirm nach vorne, klappte die Blende der Fahrerseite auf und blickte in den Spiegel. Für jemanden, der sie nur mit zurückgebundenen Haaren und in weißer Arbeitskleidung kannte, würde sie vielleicht erst auf den zweiten Blick zu erkennen sein. Vielleicht. Sie seufzte und klappte die Blende wieder hoch, richtete sich auf und sah über das Autodach zu Mewtu hinüber.

„Kommst du?“

Der Klon löste den Blick vom Nachthimmel. Der Himmel, der die gleiche Faszination einmal auf Lea ausgeübt hatte, einmal, vor langer Zeit. Und sie musste es so genossen haben, als dieser Anblick für sie noch nicht alt und verbraucht gewesen war. Als er nicht zur Selbstverständlichkeit geworden war.

Lea ging zur Tür des Kofferraums und öffnete ihn. Sie hatte die Rückbank zurückgeklappt und genug Platz geschaffen für einen Mutanten von gut zwei Metern. Mewtu trat an ihre Seite und blickte auf die dunklen Decken auf dem Kofferraumboden hinab, dann auf sie.

„Klettere rein. Und dann deck dich zu, bis wir aus der Stadt raus sind. Ich gebe dir ein Zeichen.“

Er gehorchte ihr, was erstaunlich genug war angesichts seines gesunden Misstrauens. Sie beobachtete, wie er sich auf dem Boden zusammenrollte, die Decken nicht völlig geschickt mit seinen Händen, die nicht dazu gemacht worden waren, Dinge zu greifen, über sich ziehend. Sie bückte sich unter der Kofferraumtür hinein, ergriff die Zipfel der Decken und rückte sie über ihm zurecht, schob seinen zusammengerollten Schweif dichter an seinen Körper. Dann schlug sie die Tür zu, stieg in den Fahrersitz, schloss die Tür, drehte den Zündschlüssel. Sie ließ das Auto langsam zurückrollen. Mit einem deutlich vernehmbaren Knarzen zersplitterte die Steuerkonsole und zauberte ein Lächeln auf Leas Gesicht.

Lea wendete das Fahrzeug auf dem Parkplatz und ließ es vom Gelände rollen. Sie blinkte und fuhr auf die leere Umgehungsstraße Richtung stadtauswärts. Sie fühlte sich sicher. Auf dem Weg hierher hatte sie einen Umweg zum Hauptbahnhof gemacht und die Kennzeichen auf dem Dauerparkplatz gewechselt. Niemand wusste, dass sie mit einem Auto unterwegs sein würde. Sie würden Minivans und Kleinlaster anhalten, würden den Himmel absuchen, weil sie nicht ausschließen konnten, dass seine Kräfte inzwischen dazu reichten, die Schwerkraft zu überwinden. Es würde ein bisschen dauern, bis sie umfassende Straßensperren errichten konnten, hoffte sie zumindest. Und bis dahin würden sie ihren Suchradius verlassen haben – hoffentlich.

Lea fuhr in den dämmrigen grauen Streifen hinein, ließ das Industriegebiet hinter sich, fuhr zurück in besiedeltere Stadtbereiche, ließ ihre beleuchteten Straßen hinter sich, die langsam die Laternen ausschalteten mit jeder heller werdenden Minute. Sie verließ das Stadtgebiet, fuhr die Umgehungsstraßen entlang und nahm die Abfahrt auf die nächste Landstraße Richtung Osten. Erst hier draußen, als keine Laternen am Rande der Straße mehr emporwuchsen und nur vereinzelte Häuser draußen jenseits der Straße zu erkennen waren, hinter denen die Lichter eines frühen, grauen Morgens brannten, klopfte sie auf die Rückseite des Beifahrersitzes.

„Du kannst rauskommen.“

Mewtu richtete sich hinter ihr auf und streifte die Decken von sich. Er sah auf die Straße hinaus, versuchte, die Gegend wiederzuerkennen. Doch das tat er nicht. _Wohin bringst du mich?_

„Im Osten gibt es einen Nationalpark. Riesengroß. Sie würden dich dort selbst dann nicht finden, wenn sie jeden Baum entwurzeln würden. Du kannst dort bleiben, bis du dich erholt hast. Ich denke, das ist der sicherste Ort für dich, an den ich dich bringen kann.“

_Wie weit ist das entfernt?_

Sie zögerte und bewegte den Kopf abwägend von einer Seite zur anderen. „Ein paar Tage schon.“

Sie fühlte seine Nähe hinter sich, seinen Blick, als er sich etwas nach vorne neigte, um in ihr Gesicht sehen zu können. _Schaffen wir das?_

„Wir haben Vorsprung. Wir haben ein ziemlich genaues Ziel und die werden uns ohne Anhaltspunkt suchen müssen. Und du bist nicht mehr komplett wehrlos – oder?“ Sie sah ihn durch den Rückspiegel an und Mewtu schüttelte den Kopf.

_Nein. Ich werde uns verteidigen können. _

„Dann bin ich optimistisch. Wir müssen ein bisschen aufpassen, uns verdeckt halten, nur zum Tanken halten und sonst auf der Straße bleiben. Dann können wir das schaffen.“

_Ich vertraue dir._

Sie blickte in seine Augen zurück, die durch den Spiegel direkt in ihre sahen. Dunkles Violett, der Blick zuversichtlich, ja befürwortend. Seine Worte drückten nur in ihrer Sprache aus, was dieser Blick völlig klar und ohne Zweifel sagte, und das machte ihr die enorme Verantwortung klar, das Risiko, aber auch das Vermögen, daran zu glauben, dass sie es schaffen konnten. Sie vertraute darauf.

Lea schaltete das Radio an. Sie stellte einen Nachrichtensender ein und ließ es leise laufen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie einflussreich die Firma war, für die sie das Projekt bearbeiteten. Aber sie glaubte zu wissen, dass der Chef nicht sofort zum Hörer greifen würde, sobald er feststellte – vermutlich jetzt, es war 8.30 Uhr, inzwischen würde irgendwer den leeren Tank oder den bewusstlosen Laborassistenten entdeckt haben –, dass Lea mit Firmeneigentum getürmt war. Er würde erst nachdenken. Seine Optionen abwägen. Würde zögern. Versuchen, die Sache selbst zu lösen. Erst, wenn ihm bewusst werden würde, dass sie unauffindbar blieben, würde er SilphCo anrufen.

„Was weißt du über SilphCo?“

Sie sah durch den Rückspiegel. Mewtu hatte sich gegen die Fahrzeugwand gelehnt, die Beine angezogen, den Schweif um sich geschlungen. Er sah zu ihr.

_Was willst du wissen?_

„Wenn sie erfahren, dass du fort bist – was werden sie tun?“

_Alles, was erforderlich ist._

„Alles?“

_Alles._

Lea blickte auf die Straße. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.“

_Wenigen ist mein Wert so sehr bewusst wie dir._

„Das meine ich nicht. Ich glaube dir. Es übersteigt nur meine Vorstellungskraft, wie viel Macht und Einfluss sie haben, um uns wirklich aufzuhalten. Sicher, ich hab dich geklaut. Aber mehr als ein paar Straßensperren können sie nicht machen.“

_Es ist eine Privatfirma mit viel Geld. Sie gehört dem Mann, der mich hat erschaffen lassen._

„Von dieser Firma?“

_Ja._

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Mewtu. Ich pass auf dich auf.“

Er lachte bitter. Sein Lachen klang immer bitter oder hämisch. Er lehnte sich zurück, und sie glaubte, er würde ihre Worte so stehen lassen.

_Es gefällt mir nicht, dass du dich in Gefahr bringst._

„Es ist der einzige Weg, oder? Lass uns ruhig bleiben. Die Gelegenheit, panisch zu werden, kommt wahrscheinlich noch.“

Sie fuhr den ganzen Tag, und das Radio blieb stumm. Sie hielt am späten Nachmittag für eine längere Pause, vertrat sich am Straßenrand die Beine und fuhr dann weiter, hielt nur zum Tanken. Als es dunkel wurde, hielt sie zum Schlafen.

* * *

_Wach auf._

Lea öffnete die Augen. Blinzelte, richtete sich in ihrem Sitz auf. „Ist was passiert?“ Sie drehte sich zu ihm zurück, versuchte, die Augen offenzuhalten.

_Es wird Tag._

Lea sah ihn verständnislos an, als hätte er in eine andere Sprache gewechselt. Dann sah sie aus der Frontscheibe hinaus in die Nacht. Am Horizont zog sich ein feiner, dünner Streifen von Helligkeit und blutete in die Nacht hinein, in Farben von Grau, Grau und Grau. Sie sah wieder zu ihm zurück.

„Weißt du, Menschen schlafen in aller Regel bis es, nun, hell ist!“

Er erwiderte ihren Blick eisern und sie wusste, dass sie verloren hatte. Einschlafen würde sie jetzt ohnehin nicht mehr können. Sie klappte den Sitz nach vorne. „Ich brauch einen Kaffee.“

_Ich bezweifle, dass du hier draußen einen finden wirst._

„Dann mach dich auf eine lange Fahrt gefasst, mein Großer.“ Mewtu sah sie verständnislos an. Lea legte den Gang ein, drehte den Zündschlüssel und nahm die Handbremse raus. „Es wird Zeit, dass du die ‚Morgen-Lea‘ kennenlernst.“

Sie fuhr von dem Feldweg herunter und bog auf die Landstraße zurück. Sie folgte dem Straßenverlauf Richtung Nordosten für Stunden, die sie sich in eisiges Schweigen hüllte. Die erste Tankstelle fand sie erst, als es bereits taghell war.

Lea setzte den Blinker und bog ein. Sie parkte an einer der Zapfsäulen, obwohl der Stopp noch gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre, tankte voll und ging in den Laden. Als sie zurückkam, hielt sie einen dampfenden Pappbecher in der einen Hand, in der andren eine Papiertüte. Sie warf die Tüte auf den Beifahrersitz, als sie sich ins Auto setzte, stellte den Kaffee in die Getränkehalterung und fuhr los. Nach einem knappen Kilometer fuhr sie an einer Böschung an den Straßenrand, zog die Handbremse und schaltete den Motor aus.

Mewtu richtete sich hinter ihr auf. _Was ist passiert?_

Sie nahm ihren Kaffee und prostete ihm durch den Rückspiegel zu. Sie nahm einen großen Schluck, spürte, wie er heiß ihre Speiseröhre hinabfloss. Sie seufzte tief. Das Gefühl seines wütenden Blicks in ihrem Rücken gab ihr ein irrationales und dabei doch so verständliches Gefühl von Erleichterung.

_Das ist nicht dein Ernst._

„Doch, Großer.“

_Du hältst hier mitten auf der Straße d a f ü r ?_

„Ich halte am Straßen r a n d. Die Mitte ist da drüben.“

_Lea._

„Und es ist nicht gerade klug, einen übermüdeten Fahrer zu reizen.“

Er verengte die Augen. _Willst du mir gerade jetzt etwas über Klugheit beibringen?_

Sie nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee, drehte sich dann in ihrem Sitz um und sah ihn an. „Es gibt da etwas, das du dringend über mich wissen musst, mein Freund. Ich weiß, dass du mit nur einem Blick das ganze Auto hier in die Luft jagen kannst, mich inklusive, aber glaube nicht, dass mich das davon abhält, wenn du’s drauf anlegst, dir eine zu klatschen.“

Der Klon sah sie eingehend an, mit leicht schräg gelegtem Kopf, als müsse er gründlich studieren, was er gerade sah. Aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, Anerkennung in seinem Blick zu sehen.

Lea griff zu der braunen Papiertüte auf dem Beifahrersitz und warf sie zu ihm nach hinten. „Hier. Da sind Malasadas drin. Die kriegen Pokémon von ihren Trainern, wenn sie brav sind. Lass mir einen übrig.“ Sie wartete nicht mehr auf seine Reaktion, sondern startete den Motor und bog wieder auf die Straße ein. Ihren restlichen Kaffee trank sie während der Fahrt, mit einem genüsslichen Gefühl des Triumphs.

* * *

Am späten Vormittag war dann die Meldung im Radio:

„Dies ist eine polizeiliche Mitteilung. Gesucht wird Dr. Lea Barton“, es folgte eine Beschreibung ihrer Person, „Barton wird polizeilich aufgrund des Diebstahls eines neu entwickelten Kampfstoffs gesucht. Die Frau gilt als gefährlich und ist vermutlich bewaffnet. Bitte vermeiden Sie direkten Kontakt und rufen Sie bei Verdacht die Polizei.“

„Du bist jetzt ein Kampfstoff.“

_Und du ein bewaffneter Dieb._

„Wir müssen zukünftig noch besser aufpassen. Die werden Fahndungsfotos von mir rumschicken.“

_Also keine Ausflüge zum Kaffeeholen mehr?_

Sie konnte das hämische Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht hören, ohne sich zu ihm umdrehen zu müssen. „Ich reiß mich ab sofort zusammen.“

Sie fuhren weiter Richtung Nordosten, und Lea blieb auf den Routen abseits der Hauptstraßen und umging jede mögliche Straßensperre. Sie bogen nur auf die befahreneren Straßen, um nach Tankstellen Ausschau zu halten, vorzugsweise solche mit automatischer Zapfsäule und Geldautomaten. Sie kaufte Essen und Wasser in einem Dorf, an dem sie vorbeikamen, und als es dunkel wurde, verließ sie die Landstraße und folgte einem Traktorweg ein gutes Stück in ein Waldgebiet hinein. Sie schlief auf dem zurückgeklappten Fahrersitz und er durchwachte die Nacht außerhalb des Fahrzeugs.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, dämmerte es grau zwischen den Bäumen. Er hatte sie schlafen lassen. Lea richtete sich im Sitz auf und ließ die Jacke von ihrer Brust rutschen, die sie über sich gelegt hatte. Sie blinzelte müde aus der Frontscheibe hinaus und gähnte. Mit steifen Gliedern kroch sie aus dem Auto, ließ die Fahrertür hinter sich offen und stapfte durch das hohe Gras.

Er saß im Gras, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet, und wandte sich ihr zu, als sie wegging, in Richtung des Murmelns des Baches, den sie letzten Abend schon gehört hatte. Sie stieg die Böschung vorsichtig und noch ungeschickt hinab, ging breitbeinig in die Hocke und schöpfte Wasser in ihr Gesicht. Sie ging zurück zum Auto, holte ihre Zahnbürste aus ihrem Rucksack und putzte sich die Zähne, die Wasserflasche in der andren Hand. Die ganze Zeit über beobachtete er sie, aber sein Blick sagte ihr nicht viel.

Sie spülte sich den Mund aus und spuckte zwischen ihren Füßen ins Gras. „Was ist?“ Sie beugte sich zum Seitenspiegel hinab, wischte Wasser und Zahncremereste von ihrem Mund, wusch ihre Zahnbürste aus und packte sie wieder ein.

_Ich versuche, dich einzuschätzen._

„Wie das?“ Sie richtete sich auf, reckte ihre Arme in die Luft und streckte sich, versuchte, das klamme Gefühl aus ihren Gliedern zu bekommen.

_Du warst gestern Morgen grundlos aggressiv._

„‚Unleidlich‘ nennt man das. Und so grundlos war das nicht.“

_Dass ein Getränk der Auslöser für Aggressivität sein soll, erscheint mir…unlogisch._

„Es geht auch eigentlich um das Koffein. Macht süchtig. Und Menschen werden ziemlich gemein, wenn sie ihren Suchtstoff nicht bekommen.“

Er sah sie prüfend an, mit leicht zur Seite gelegtem Kopf. _Wie fühlst du dich?_

Lea lächelte. Es amüsierte sie, wie vorsichtig er plötzlich war. „Benommen. Nicht ganz fit. Aber ich werde mich besser unter Kontrolle haben als gestern. Versprochen.“ Sie zog den Koffer unter dem Beifahrersitz heraus und trug ihn zum Kofferraum. Sie setzte sich auf die Kante und öffnete den Koffer, machte alles bereit und zog die Spritze auf. „Komm zu mir.“

Er gehorchte, stand auf und kam zu ihr. Seine Beine bewegten sich nicht. Seine Füße glitten lautlos durch das Gras, nur wenige Zentimeter über dem Erdreich, bevor er leicht vor ihr absank. Sie lächelte.

„Wie geht es dir?“

_Besser._

„Kannst du das für mich ein bisschen konkretisieren?“

Er überlegte, während er zuließ, dass sie seinen Arm ergriff und die Nadel ruhig in seine Haut drückte. Er beobachtete sie dabei, wie er es immer tat. _Es fühlt sich leichter an. Der Eindruck von Behinderung und Hemmung wird schwächer, aber es ist noch da. _

„Ich befürchte, es wird noch eine ganze Weile da sein. Aber immerhin wirst du langsam gesund.“

_Dank dir._

Sie begegnete seinem Blick. Es war ihr immer eigenartig, wenn er sie so durchdringend ansah. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Mewtus Geist sich stets auf mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig konzentrierte, denn er war nie völlig ausgelastet. Sein Verstand war wie ein Computer, der einfach nicht an die Grenzen seiner Rechenleistung stieß. Sein Blick wanderte stets, er fixierte die Dinge, analysierte und bewertete sie und ließ sie wieder fallen. Er schloss komplexe Gedankengänge in Sekundenbruchteilen ab, und deshalb war dieser Blick furchterregend, weil diese enorme Intelligenz nicht die eines Menschen war, nicht die eines Tiers und auch nicht die eines Pokémons. Er war all dies und nichts. Er war dieser Verstand in einem Körper, der von einem Pokémon kopiert und verbessert worden war, um diesem eine Hülle zu geben. Aber das stimmte nicht. Man gewann diesen Eindruck leicht, und Frederic hatte ihn schon Lügen gestraft, als er erkannte, wie eng Körper und Geist Mewtus zusammenhingen. Er schwächte den Körper und beschnitt damit seine Kräfte, die sich wiederum aus seinem Geist speisten. Sie waren eine Einheit. Man verstand ihn nicht, selbst wenn man ihn studierte. Aber man konnte ihm nahekommen. Man konnte Einblicke erlangen. Und er war bereit, über sich selbst zu reflektieren und zu antworten, _ihr _zu antworten, solange sie willens war, auch seine Fragen zu beantworten.

Als sein Blick jetzt auf ihr ruhte, verschwand die Sprunghaftigkeit aus seinen Augen. Seine Konzentration lag auf ihr, auf nichts sonst. Er sah sie nicht nur an, um sofort wieder weiterzublicken, sich andren Dingen zuzuwenden. Sie sah direkt in diese violetten Augen und er war noch nicht fertig mit ihr. Er erwiderte den Blick, und ihr langsamer arbeitender Verstand begriff erst nach und nach, dass er das nicht tat, um sie zu analysieren, sondern um ihr zu zeigen, dass sein ganzes Denken gerade auf ihr lag. Und das konnte einem Angst bereiten.

Ihr nicht; nicht in diesem Moment. Es war seine Dankbarkeit, mit der sie jetzt nicht umgehen konnte. Also antwortete sie nicht darauf, im vollen Wissen, dass er, solange sein Blick so klar in ihrem lag, das auch erkannte.

„Du bist noch wach, wenn ich schlafengehe und schon wach, wenn ich aufwache. Schläfst du eigentlich?“

_Nein._

„Wieso nicht?“

_Ich habe lange genug geschlafen. _

Sie dachte über seine Antwort nach und packte ihre Instrumente weg, schloss den Koffer und rutschte von der Kante hinab. „Das ist nicht alles, oder?“ Sie ging zur Beifahrerseite zurück und verräumte den Koffer.

_Ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn ich mich bedroht fühle. _

„Ah, der gute alte Instinkt.“ Sie lächelte. „Steig ein, Großer. Wie haben noch eine lange Fahrt vor uns.“

Er gehorchte und sie schloss den Kofferraum. Sie fuhr aus dem Wald auf die Landstraße zurück und hielt sich auf der Route, alle paar Meilen einen Blick auf die Straßenkarten riskierend.

Eine ganze Weile blieb es ruhig zwischen ihnen, kein Geräusch außer des Motors und der leisen Stimmen aus dem Radio, versunken in Schweigen, während die Welt um sie herum licht und hell wurde. Die Sonne schien ihnen direkt entgegen. Lea klappte die Sichtblende herab und schob sich eine alte Sonnenbrille auf die Nase, die sie in der Fahrertür fand.

_Du gibst eine Menge auf._

Lea hob den Blick und sah durch ihre verdunkelten Augen durch den Rückspiegel zu Mewtu zurück. Sein Blick hatte sich auf sie fixiert.

„Was meinst du?“

_Menschen haben familiäre Bindungen. Du riskierst das alles. _

Sie wandte den Blick aus dem Spiegel und starrte auf die Straße. „Blödsinn.“

_Nicht? Kannst du nach dem hier einfach nach Hause gehen?_

„Es gibt kein Zuhause.“

_Du musst eine Familie haben._

„Nein.“

_Erzähl mir davon._

„Nein.“

Seine Augen starrten sie an. _Wieso nicht?_

Lea atmete tief ein. „Weil es Dinge gibt, die dich nichts angehen – niemanden etwas angehen. Es gibt Dinge, über die man nicht sprechen will. Insistierst du darauf, übst du Zwang auf mich aus. Willst du das?“

_Nein._

Sie schwiegen. Doch gerade, als sie glaubte, er sei fertig mit ihr, hörte sie seine Stimme wieder.

_Du scheinst sehr einsam zu sein._

„Oah, Mewtu! Halt die Klappe!“

Ihre Blicke begegneten sich, der ihre voller Zorn, der seine in einer Art Schock. Sie hatte ihn nie bei seinem Speziesnamen gerufen. Für sie hatte er nie einen Namen gehabt, sie hatte sich geweigert, ihn bei einem Namen zu rufen, der sich aus einem Projekt ableitete. Sie hatte Namen für ihn _erfunden_ und auch nie danach gefragt, wie er gerufen werden möchte, in dem Wissen, dass er keine Antwort darauf fände oder es ihm schlicht egal wäre. Dass sie ihn so nannte, hieß, dass sie anerkannte, was er war, oder nicht? Er wusste nicht, ob das etwas Gutes oder Schlechtes war.

„Es gibt Dinge, über die wollen Menschen einfach nicht sprechen, weil es ihnen unangenehm ist, manchmal auch schmerzhaft! Wir reflektieren über uns, du hast es selbst gesagt, wir betrachten unsre Situation und vergleichen sie mit der anderer Menschen. Das wirft zwangsweise unschöne Erkenntnisse auf, Selbstreflexion ist ein sehr harter, unangenehmer Prozess, den man nicht einfach so mit jemand anderem teilen will. Ist das jetzt klar?“

Ihr Blick bohrte sich durch den Rückspiegel in den seinen. Selbst die Sonnenbrille konnte ihren sprühenden Blick nicht verbergen. Er nickte. _Ja._

Lea sagte kein Wort mehr und starrte nach vorne. Wenn er noch ein Wort sagen würde, würde sie explodieren und den Wagen in den Straßengraben setzen. Aber das tat er nicht. Sein Blick löste sich von ihr und er schloss die Augen, versuchte, Entspannung zu finden.

„Scheiße.“

Als sich seine Augen wieder öffneten, spürte er die Anspannung in Leas Körper.

_Was ist?_

„Duck dich unter die Decken. Da vorn kommt eine Straßensperre.“

Sie sah nicht mehr hin, hörte aber, dass er ihrer Anweisung sofort nachkam, während ihr Blick weiterhin auf der Straße haftete. Vier oder fünf Autos standen vor ihr in Reihe vor der Absperrung, ein Polizist lehnte sich in das Fahrerfenster des vordersten Wagens, sprach mit dem Fahrer, während zwei weitere Beamte bei der Sperre standen, mit verschränkten Armen, abwartend. Ein vierter ging die wartenden Fahrzeuge entlang die Straße hinab, warf Blicke durch die Fenster. Scheiße.

Lea legte den Rückwärtsgang ein, sah durch den Rückspiegel, vergewisserte sich, dass hinter ihr noch niemand stand, setzte zurück und drehte auf der Straße um. Sie wusste, dass sie Aufmerksamkeit erregte, sie musste erst gar nicht durch den Rückspiegel blicken, tat es aber dennoch und sah den Polizisten, der ihr nachsah. Er griff an seine Seite. Zog ein Funkgerät. Sie wollte Gas geben in der sinnlosen Hoffnung, dass dadurch ihr Nummernschild nicht erkannt werden würde, aber sie riss sich zusammen.

„Du musst mir jetzt helfen.“ Sie griff auf den Beifahrersitz und zog die Straßenkarten hervor, warf sie auf die Rückfläche des Kombis. „Ich brauch eine Strecke Richtung Osten oder Norden, die die L258, 259 und 260 umgeht. Wir müssen irgendwie auf die L370.“ Lea fuhr weiter, kratzte haarscharf an der Überschreitung der Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Sie hörte hinter sich das Papier rascheln. „Findest du etwas?“

_Warte._

Lea war unruhig und starrte immer wieder in den Rückspiegel, rechnete jederzeit damit, blaues Licht am Horizont flackern zu sehen. „Wie sieht’s aus?“

_Warte!_

Sie verstummte, presste ihre Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. Plötzlich richtete sich Mewtu hinter ihr auf.

_Da. In ein paar hundert Metern kommt ein Waldweg zu deiner Rechten. Fahr hinein._

Durch den Wald, natürlich! „Das könnte gehen.“

Sie sah die Abzweigung, von der er sprach, hinter hohen Maisfeldern und verwildertem Gras. Sie hätte sie völlig übersehen. Ohne zu blinken bog Lea ein und verließ die asphaltierte Straße zu einem Schotterweg, der durch die Bäume hindurchführte. Sie musste die Geschwindigkeit drosseln. „Und wie geht’s jetzt weiter?“

_Du folgst der Straße bis du wieder den Wald verlässt. Das wird dauern. _

„Und dann?“

_Drei weitere Abzweigungen zur L370. _

„Darf ich dir mal was sagen?“

Er verengte die Augen in Irritation. _Ja._

„Für einen Superklon und Kampfstoff bist du ein ziemlich gutes Navi!“

Sie legte einen Gang höher ein und beschleunigte, als der Boden etwas ebener wurde. Der Wagen rumpelte als sie durch Schlaglöcher fuhr, schüttelte sie beide durch.

_Hast du Ersatzkennzeichen mitgenommen?_

Lea biss sich auf die Lippen. „Nein.“ Sie konzentrierte sich auf den Waldweg vor ihr, der sich holpernd durch das Dickicht bahnte. „Ich stand am Parkplatz und war wirklich am überlegen.“

_Warum hast du es nicht getan?_

„Weil ich keins mehr zum Austauschen hatte! Weil ich dachte, das fällt auf, weil ich kein geübter Fluchtfahrer bin, der die Eier hat, neben dem Nummernschild, das er schon ausgetauscht hat, noch ein paar mitzunehmen!“

Mewtu schwieg, sie wusste nicht, ob aus Resignation oder Verständnis.

Der Wald lichtete sich ein wenig, blätterte das Sonnenlicht mild und warm durch sein Dach und sprenkelte Straße und Grün mit hellen Flecken. Wäre sie nicht so angespannt gewesen, der Anblick hätte ihr gefallen. Und er tat es doch. Es war schön, die leichten lichten Stellen im Wald, das dunkle Gras, berührt vom Sonnenlicht.

Die Straße fiel ab und verschwand unter einem Bach. Auf dessen andren Seite hob sich die Straße wieder an. Lea gab vorsichtig Gas und ließ den Wagen mit Schwung die Abfahrt runterfahren, Wasser spritzte um das Fahrzeug herum auf, doch als sie im Begriff war, auf der andren Seite weiter hochzufahren, drehten ihre Hinterreifen durch.

„Scheiße“

Sie legte den nächsten Gang ein, gab mehr Gas.

_Brauchst du Hilfe?_

„Nein.“ Sie bediente die Pedale mit Gefühl, versuchte, die Hinterreifen aus dem Bachgrund freizubekommen, aber immer, wenn sie meinte, über die Kuppe zu kommen, rollten sie zurück. Sie seufzte und aus dem Seufzen wurde ein wütender Aufschrei. „Ok, ja!“

Mewtu richtete sich auf. Lea drehte sich im Sitz zu ihm um, sah die Konzentration in seinen violetten Augen, das helle Glühen darin, das bald seine farbige Iris völlig verschlang. Lea wollte nicht, aber es entriss ihr einen Aufschrei, als das Auto plötzlich anhob, an Höhe gewann, wie von einem unsichtbaren Kran hochgezogen. Es flog vorwärts, bewegte sich auf den Hügelkamm oberhalb des Bachs zu. Mit einem Krachen landeten die Reifen auf dem Boden, es schüttelte sie beide durch.

Der Motor war ihr abgestorben, sie zog die Handbremse an und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. Mewtu atmete schwer. Sie konnte das Keuchen hören, nicht in ihrem Kopf, sondern tatsächlich aus seinem Mund. „Hey. Ist alles ok?“

Er knurrte leicht, schüttelte vornüber geneigt den Kopf, nicht als Antwort auf ihre Frage, sondern wie um ein Gefühl aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. _Ja._

Sie sah ihn unbeeindruckt an, wartete, dass er entnervt noch einmal antworten würde, aber das tat er nicht. „Sag schon, wie geht es dir?“

_Es gibt Dinge, über die ich nicht sprechen will. _Seine Worte schnappten ihr scharf entgegen. Zu ihrer Überraschung die Worte, die sie heute Morgen selbst noch benutzt hatte. _Würdest du jetzt bitte weiterfahren?_

Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen und nickte mit Gewissheit. Jetzt sprach Mewtu eine Sprache, die sie verstand; _ihre_ Sprache. Sie wandte sich wieder nach vorne, drehte den Zündschlüssel und fuhr los.

Lea kam nicht weit. Sie folgte der sich schlängelnden Straße mit einer Geschwindigkeit von vielleicht 30 km/h, hatte noch keinen weiteren Kilometer zurückgelegt, als Mewtu hinter ihr sich in Alarmbereitschaft spannte.

_Hörst du das?_

Lea fuhr langsamer, hielt an. Als sie immer noch nichts hörte, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregen könnte, hielt sie den Motor an. Sie blickte auf ihre Hände am Lenkrad und lauschte. Dann, nachdem seine Sinne es längt wahrgenommen hatten, hörte sie es auch. Rotorengeräusche. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Das ist nicht wahr.“

Sie startete den Motor erneut, unschlüssig, was sie tun sollte und gab vorsichtig Gas. Ihre Augen huschten durch den Wald, sahen zur Blätterdecke oberhalb des Waldwegs hoch, licht und durchlässig, viel freier Himmel über ihnen. Übel. Richtig übel.

_Lass mich raus._

Mechanisch zog sie die Handbremse und nahm den Gang raus, ließ den Sicherheitsgurt zurückschnellen und stieg aus dem Fahrzeug, um den Kofferraum zu öffnen. Mewtu schlüpfte heraus, richtete sich auf und scannte ihre Umgebung mit einem Blick. Dann hob er den Arm und deutete mit seiner Hand ins Unterholz. _Navigier das Auto dort in den Wald. _

Sie folgte seinem Blick und verstand, was er meinte. Der Wald wurde dort dunkler, dichter. Es war keine schlechte Idee. Besser als weiterzufahren.

Lea nickte und stieg wieder ein, während Mewtu sich geschickt einen Weg durchs Dickicht bahnte, in die von ihm bestimmte Richtung. Das Geräusch der Rotoren war noch weit entfernt, es war leise, kaum über den Motor des Wagens zu hören, doch das minderte die eigenartige Lähmung nicht, die von Lea Besitz ergriffen hatte. Sie schlüpfte hinter das Lenkrad, nahm die Handbremse heraus und legte den ersten Gang ein. Dann fuhr sie vom Weg und drückte und schob den Kombi durchs Dickicht.

„Verflucht.“ Der Wald bot ihr einen effektiven Widerstand, aber sie schob sich kontinuierlich weiter voran, folgte der Richtung, in der Mewtu verschwunden war. Als sie ihn aus den Augen verlor, machte sich ein beklemmendes Gefühl in ihren Eingeweiden breit. Nicht, dass sie es nicht verstehen würde. Aus Sichtweise des Klons musste er ab jetzt allein schneller vorankommen. Er hatte Wald vor sich, viele Meilen zum Verstecken, nicht ganz so viel, wie sie eigentlich für ihn angedacht hatte, aber immerhin. Ihre Medikamente schön und gut, aber all diese Behinderungen wären nichts, was Zeit und Freiheit nicht auch kurieren würden – oder? Sie würde es verneinen, aber sie war es auch nicht, die in einem Kofferraum gesperrt quer durchs Land verfrachtet wurde, in einer Situation, die von Befreiung immer mehr in Flucht und Verfolgung ausartete. Sie wollte ihn zum Nationalpark bringen, ja. So weit wie möglich weg von menschlichem Zugriff, ja. Aber letzten Endes war auch sie menschlicher Zugriff, und wenn er meinte, ohne sie schneller und geschützter zu sein, dann –

Eine Ladung Äste und Zweige fiel auf die Frontscheibe hinab und sie zuckte zusammen. Die Fahrertür öffnete sich und Mewtu deutete ihr mit einer Kopfbewegung auszusteigen. Lea griff nach ihrem Rucksack und ihrer Jacke auf der Beifahrerseite und stieg aus, schlug die Tür zu und verteilte das Grünzeug auf dem Auto.

„Wir brauchen mehr.“

Mewtus Arm strich zur Seite, eine einzige schnelle, harte Bewegung, sie sah das Licht, violett schimmernd wie seine Augen, schmale Sicheln, die sich durchs Unterholz fraßen und junge Triebe und Zweige niederhackten. Sie arbeiteten schnell und hastig. Als das Auto verdeckt war, nahm Lea ihre Sachen und stieg mit Mewtu tiefer ins Unterholz, weg vom Fahrzeug. Sie kauerten sich zwischen den Büschen zusammen, als das Rotorengeräusch lauter wurde.

Der Helikopter flog über sie hinweg. Sie harrten schweigend aus, Lea lauschte mit Anspannung auf die lauten Rotoren, die sich nur langsam entfernten, wieder zurückkamen und wieder umkehrten. Sie spürte ihn an ihrer Seite, unmöglich zu bestimmen, ob er die gleiche Nervosität und Angst fühlte wie sie, aber was sie bemerkte, ließ ihren Blick zu ihm wandern. Er zitterte. Und sie glaubte nicht, dass Angst das Problem war.

Lea öffnete den Medizinkoffer, nahm eine Ampulle und die Spritze zur Hand und zog sie auf.

_Was machst du da?_

„Ich erhöhe deine Dosis.“

Er verengte wütend die Augen. Sie glaubte, ein Grollen aus seiner Kehle zu hören. _Ich sagte, ich will nicht darüber reden._

„Das tun wir auch nicht. Aber als deine Ärztin befinde ich, dass du vorübergehend mehr von dem Stoff brauchst.“

Er gab klein bei, erlaubte ihr, seinen Arm zu ergreifen und die Nadel anzusetzen. Er blickte lauernd und beobachtend um sich, während Lea die Spritze reinigte und den Koffer wieder verschloss. _Da hinten ist etwas._

Sie sah zu ihm hoch. „Etwas, das uns Ärger machen wird?“

Er verengte die Augen, strengte seinen Blick an. _Nein. Ich denke, es ist ein Unterstand. _

Der Helikopter entfernte sich immer mehr und diesmal schien er nicht wieder kehrtzumachen. Lea nahm den Koffer und ihren Rucksack. „Ok, versuchen wir’s.“

Sie ging geduckt durch das Gebüsch, folgte der Richtung, in die Mewtu wies. Es war eine alte Jagdhütte, mit dem Unterholz verschmolzen, verlassen und überwuchert, vom Wald zurückerobert. Lea trat auf die knarrende, mit Moos überwucherte Veranda hinauf und durch die offenstehende Tür, die sehr wahrscheinlich nicht mehr schloss. Der Raum war verdreckt, verwahrlost, eine Matratze am Boden, in der mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit sich die untere Nahrungskette eingenistet hatte, ein alter Tisch, kaputte Stühle. Es roch nach faulendem Holz. Sie sah sich missmutig um, Mewtu duckte sich unter dem Türrahmen hindurch, um ihr zu folgen.

_Was ist dein Plan?_

„Mein Plan?“ Sie löste ihren Blick von der desolaten Inneneinrichtung und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Begleiter. „So, wie ich das sehe, haben wir zwei Möglichkeiten: Wir können das Auto wieder abdecken und weiterfahren. Oder wir bleiben hier für eine Weile. Ich weiß nicht, was sinnvoller ist. Was würdest du sagen?“

Mewtu sah durch die Tür in den Himmel hinaus. Lauschte, versuchte, Fremdgeräusche auszumachen. _Ich bin nicht sicher. Mir gefällt der Gedanke nicht, nicht in Bewegung zu bleiben. Aber vermutlich wäre es sinnvoll zu warten._

„Bis unsre Verfolger glauben, wir hätten die Gegend bereits verlassen?“

_Ja._

„Ok. Wir bleiben den halben Tag hier. Wenn der Helikopter nicht wieder zurückkommt, fahren wir weiter.“ Lea zog ihre Jacke aus und warf sie auf den Tisch. „Ich leg mich etwas hin. Sollte ich nicht von selbst aufwachen, weck mich unbedingt, bevor es dunkel wird.“

Er nickte und sah ihr zu, wie sie sich auf die Tischplatte hievte und sich auf ihre Jacke legte. Im Leben würde sie auf diesem Boden nicht schlafen. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie überhaupt würde schlafen können. Dachte daran, wie tief Nervosität und Unbehagen in ihr nagten. Aber es läge mit Sicherheit eine lange Nachtfahrt vor ihr, und sie könnte ein wenig Ruhe brauchen.

Darüber hinaus hatte sie noch nicht damit aufgehört, sich selbst zu überraschen. Sie schlief ein und schlief tief und traumlos, und als sie wieder zu sich kam, war hier, als hätte sie die Augen nur für fünf Minuten geschlossen.

Lea richtete sich auf dem Tisch auf, trüb und matt, ein Gefühl wie nur langsam von ihr abgleitender flüssiger Watte, die ihre Bewegungen, ihr Denken und ihre Sinne verlangsamte. Melatoninlähmung.

Ihre Augen fokussierten sich. Das Licht draußen hatte sich geändert, war weicher, weniger klar, honigfarben. Später Nachmittag, bald dämmernd. Sie hörte Vögel jetzt, die in ihrem Gesang verstummten, als sie angekommen waren. Wohlmöglich kein Hubschrauber mehr in der Gegend. Hätte sie wohlmöglich auch aufgeweckt.

Lea schwang die Beine vom Tisch und rutschte langsam hinab, nahm ihre Jacke und warf sie sich über die Schultern, plötzlich fröstelnd. Sie trat in den Türrahmen. Er saß draußen. Unter dem Vordach der Hütte, auf der Veranda, hatte die Augen geschlossen, aber sicherlich darum nicht weniger wachsam. Er öffnete sie und sah zu ihr zurück.

_Weiter?_

„Ja.“ Ihre Stimme klang belegt und matt auf ihrer Zunge. Was würde sie jetzt für Kaffee geben. „Hast du noch irgendwas bemerkt?“

_Nichts._

Sie setzte sich in Bewegung, hoffte, ein paar rabiate Bewegungen würden die letzte bleischwere Müdigkeit aus ihren Gliedern vertreiben und stapfte durch das hohe Gras und Unterholz zu der Stelle zurück, wo sie das Auto gelassen hatten. Sie räumten es frei, Lea öffnete Mewtu die Kofferraumtür.

„Wie fühlst du dich?“ Sie hatte nicht vor, das tiefgehender zu erörtern. Sie hatte inzwischen verstanden, wie sehr er es schätzte, über seinen Gesundheitszustand zu sprechen.

_Besser. _Die Augen des Klons fixierten sich auf sie und Lea sah das Erstaunen in diesen. Sie lächelte. Doppelte Tagesdosis schien eine gute Idee gewesen zu sein.

Sie klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und wartete, bis er hineingeklettert war, um die Tür schließen zu können und einzusteigen. Sie ließ die Zündung an und rollte die Schneise, die sie durchs Unterholz gefahren war, langsam wieder auf den Waldweg zurück.

* * *

Es hatte seine Vorteile, nachts zu fahren. Straßensperren waren leichter zu erkennen; matte Lichtkegel in der Dunkelheit, durchzogen von schwachem, blauem Flackern. Dass sie immer noch Schlupfwinkel fanden, konnte nur bedeuten, dass sich die Polizei über ihre Strecke nicht im Klaren war, richtig? Richtig. Lea klammerte sich daran. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun würde, sollten irgendwann alle Wege abgeschnitten sein. Man kann nur so weit eine gewisse Richtung umgehen, bis man aufgehalten wird. Und umzukehren war inzwischen keine Option mehr. Jeder Tag, den sie länger auf der Straße waren, erhöhte ihr Risiko, entdeckt zu werden, jede Rast, jeder Stopp zum Tanken. Sie verstand, weshalb Mewtu nicht schlief. Sie wünschte, sie könnte das Bedürfnis nach Schlaf genauso gut hintanstellen wie er, durchfahren, 48 Stunden lang. In der Theorie war alles möglich. Aber wehe ihnen, sie würde in ihrem übermüdeten Zustand einen Fehler machen. Ein Verkehrszeichen übersehen. Zu schnell fahren. Jede Aufmerksamkeit war zu viel Aufmerksamkeit.

Leas Blick tastete den Horizont ab. Es würde bald dämmern. Das dunkle Schwarz der Nacht schmolz in ein formloses Grau, und Nebel lag dicht über dem Boden. Aus der Dunkelheit schälte sich die bunte Neonanzeige einer Tankstelle. Lea blickte auf ihre Tankanzeige.

Sie nahm den Fuß vom Gaspedal und fuhr rechts ran. Schaltete die Scheinwerfer aus und lauschte darauf, wie er sich hinter zu regen begann. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, dachte nach. „Ich muss dich was fragen.“

_Frag._

„Du hast damals, als ich dich das erste Mal untersucht habe, die Kamera im Labor zerstört.“ Sie sah in den Rückspiegel, suchte seinen Blick. „Wie gezielt kannst du das einsetzen?“

_Es kommt darauf an, was du vorhast._

Irrte sie sich oder hörte sie den leisesten Hauch von Neugier, ja Aufregung in seiner Stimme? „Sieh mal, da vorn ist eine Tankstelle. Unser Tank ist noch nicht leer, aber zu der Uhrzeit dürfte kaum jemand da sein, vielleicht sind sogar nur die vollautomatischen Zapfsäulen aktiv und ich kann an einem Automaten zahlen, ohne reingehen zu müssen. Aber ich würde gerne auf Nummer sicher gehen. Ich hätte gerne, dass du eine Kamera deaktivierst, nur eine, und die sollte es auch nicht in Stücke reißen. Keine Aufmerksamkeit, nichts Drastisches. Was meinst du?“ Lea drehte sich im Sitz zu ihm um, sah ihn fragend an.

Er lächelte. _Kinderspiel._

Sie schmunzelte. „Ich hätte das früher fragen sollen, was?“

Sie ließ den Motor wieder an, schaltete das Licht ein und fuhr auf die Tankstelle zu. Sie rollte langsam die Auffahrt hinauf, seine Augen huschten über die Anlage. _Dort. Fahr ganz nach links. _Zapfsäule 6. Kein Problem.

Lea parkte den Wagen, schaltete den Motor ab und stieg aus. Ihr Blick wich zum Haus, Licht hinter der Scheibe. Ein Mann hinter der Kasse, klein und pummelig, die Nase tief in ein Magazin gesenkt. Lea zog den Schirm ihrer Kappe tiefer ins Gesicht und ging an die Zapfsäule, um zu tanken. Solange der Kerl in sein Pornoheft vertieft war, war alles gut.

Sie füllte den Tank des Wagens, holte aus dem Kofferraum einen Reservekanister und füllte auch diesen. Sie schloss den Kofferraum, zückte ihr Portemonnaie und ging an den Geldautomaten. Akzeptierte Bargeld. Bingo. Lea zählte die Scheine ab und gab sie der Reihe nach ein. Der Automat brauchte ewig. Spuckte einen ihrer Scheine immer wieder aus, sie gab ihn wieder ein, in verschiedenen Positionen, versuchte es mit anderen. Ihre Finger zitterten leicht. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall da rein gehen und an der Kasse bezahlen, sie wollte auch nicht das Geld wechseln lassen, ihre Kredit- und Bankkarten hatte sie gar nicht mehr –

Der Automat nahm den Schein an und druckte ihr eine Quittung aus. Lea nahm mit einem Ausatmen das Stück Papier und ging zum Auto zurück. Als sie an der Fahrertür stand und diese öffnete, blickte sie zum Shop hinüber. Der Mann war aufgestanden, blickte aus dem Fenster, auf sie, auf ihren Wagen. Er hatte ein Telefon in der Hand.

Lea stieg ein, ließ den Motor an. Ließ die Kupplung zu hastig kommen, würgte den Motor ab. Fluchte. Zündete erneut. Fuhr auf die Straße zurück.

_Was ist passiert?_

„Er hat telefoniert. Muss nichts heißen. Vielleicht hat er bloß seine Mutter angerufen und hat dabei zufällig aus dem Fenster geschaut.“

_Um diese Zeit?_

„Seine Mutter ist bestimmt alt und kann die Nächte nicht mehr durchschlafen. Er weiß das und ein guter Sohn wie er ist, ruft er sie an, wenn er die Frühschicht hat.“

* * *

Nach dem unerfreulichen Schrecken ließ Lea das Radio laufen und wechselte zum staatlichen Nachrichtensender. Um 8 Uhr bog sie auf einen Feldweg ab und kam holpernd unter ein paar Baumwipfeln eines angrenzenden Waldes zum Stehen.

„Frühstückspause.“

Sie gurtete sich ab und öffnete ihren Rucksack auf dem Beifahrersitz. Ein Apfel war da noch und eine unberührte Packung Kekse. Sie nahm die Kekse. Jetzt ging es nur noch um Kilokalorien. Sie stieg aus dem Wagen und öffnete den Kofferraum, nahm den Medikamentenkoffer zur Hand, während Mewtu sich aufrichtete und sich an den Rand des Wagens schob. Lea zog die Spritze auf, klopfte sanft gegen das Glas, drückte die Luft aus der Nadel und setzte sie an den ihr dargebotenen Arm.

_Wie viele Dosen hast du noch?_

„Mit der doppelten Dosis, die wir jetzt fahren, noch für etwa eine Woche.“

_Und wie lange noch, bis wir unser Ziel erreichen?_

Lea zog die Nadel aus seinem Arm und tupfte den Einstich mit einem desinfizierten Wattebauschen ab. Sie setzte sich neben Mewtu auf den Kofferraumrand und reinigte ihr Besteck, bevor sie es verräumte und ihre Kekse öffnete. „Wenn wir ohne Schwierigkeiten direkt durchfahren und einfach tanken könnten, morgen Nachmittag.“ Sie schob sich einen Keks zwischen die Zähne, kaute und blickte in das Waldstück hinaus, an dem sie parkten. Die Vögel sangen. Sie hörte keinen Verkehrslärm von der nahegelegenen Landstraße. „Unter den gegebenen Umständen würde ich sagen, noch zwei Tage. Drei, wenn wir richtiges Pech haben.“

_Wenn dieser Mensch die Polizei verständigt hat, werden sie inzwischen voraussehen können, wo unser Ziel liegt._

* * *

Sie fühlte sich eingesperrt. Sie sah auf die weite, lange Straße vor sich, am Straßenrand nichts als weite Felder und tiefe Wälder und doch fühlte sie sich so beengt, als könnte sie die Stäbe des Käfigs sehen, der ihre Brust einengte. Sie waren seit Tagen unterwegs. Man könnte meinen, wer so lange Zeit mit sich und der Straße beschäftigt ist, habe genug Zeit, nachzudenken. Sie hatte das von Berufsfahrern gehört; weniger von Chauffeuren; wer ein Taxi oder eine Limousine längt ist zu sehr damit beschäftigt, durch Geplauder seine Kunden bei Laune zu halten, ist zu sehr abgelenkt von den Telefonaten und Diskussionen, von den Lebensdramen, die sich auf dem Rücksitz des Wagens abspielen. Aber sie hatte mit LKW-Fahrern gesprochen – früher, in ihrer Jugend, die Väter ihrer Freunde, von denen ihre Mutter nicht wollte, dass sie mit diesen Umgang pflegte, völlig blind für die Heuchelei, sich selbst über eine andere gesellschaftliche Klasse zu stellen –, die ihren Job liebten; die darin ihre Berufung sahen. Nicht weil es so erfüllend wäre, Güter von A nach B zu transportieren. Eher entgegen der Stupidität. Trotz Terminfristen, durchwachter Nächte, Zollkontrollen, Staus und Unfällen. Tagelang nichts als die Straße und sie selbst, unter den Händen Tonnen von purer Kraft. Dort, auf der Straße, weit weg von allem, habe man genug Zeit, sich selbst kennenzulernen. Es gibt keine Selbstverleugnung, keine Verweigerung des eigenen Selbst, wenn du damit gezwungen bist, dich nur mit dir selbst zu beschäftigen, dir und dem Radio, das für Stunden die einzigen menschlichen Stimmen überträgt. Du musst dich selbst aushalten können.

Im Alter von 17 Jahren wollte Lea LKW-Fahrer werden. Mit 19 hatte sie entschieden, dass sie sich selbst nicht kennenlernen wollte. Mit 24 beendete sie ihr Studium. Mit 27 hatte sie ihren Doktortitel.

Wenn sie es nicht mehr aushielt, ging sie ins Büro. Wenn ihr die Luft zum Atmen zu dünn wurde, das Gefühl, in fauligen Gedanken und Groll zu ersticken, ging sie an die Arbeit. Lea war kein Workaholic, würde sich immer gegen diese Bezeichnung wehren. Sie war nicht süchtig nach Arbeit, sie hatte nicht den Zwang, nichts liegenlassen zu können, ständig jede neue Aufgabe sofort anzugehen. Sie genoss ihre Arbeit, sie ging in ihr auf, sie tat sie gern. Sie laugte sie nicht aus, und wenn sie die Wahl hatte zwischen Momenten der Sorgen und Gedankenspiralen, die zu keinem Ergebnis führten und sinnstiftender Arbeit, dann wählte sie die Arbeit. Das war logisch. Konsequent.

Lea hatte keinen Moment der Selbsterkenntnis auf der Straße. Ihre Gedanken waren inkorporiert von Plänen, Berechnungen, Spekulationen. Wenn sie ihren Plan, die Straßenrouten und Medikamentenaufteilung durchgegangen war, dann begann sie wieder von vorn. Wenn es nichts mehr zu planen und berechnen gab, dann starrte sie auf die Straße oder lauschte dem Radio, so gedankenleer wie ein Zen-Meister. Niemals vergaß sie ihre Fracht im Laderaum.

Es hatte diesen einen Moment gegeben, als sie dachte, sie könne loslassen. Dieses Gefühl von Federleichtigkeit. Da war dieser eine Song im Radio gelaufen, und während sie aus voller Kehle mitgesungen und Mewtu gar nichts verstanden hatte, hatte sie deklariert, er habe nicht gelebt, wenn er diesen Song nicht gehört habe. Und erstaunlich genug, er hatte ihre Antwort akzeptiert. Sogar gelächelt. Dieses federleichte, strichfeine Lächeln, mehr eine Ahnung davon als dessen wahrhaftige Existenz, aber dennoch so unanfechtbar real, dass es in ihrer Brust ein Gefühl von Leichtigkeit erzeugt hatte, über einen Gegenstand, der gemeinhin als _menschlich _galt – Musik, Kunst, Kultur; das Verständnis für Ästhetik – mit Mewtu einen Konsens zu finden. Dieser Moment, wenn sie rückblickend darüber nachdachte, war unbezahlbar gewesen.

Er war freilich vorübergegangen und völlig vergessen in dem Augenblick, als alles zusammenbrach.

Die Sache war ziemlich geschickt arrangiert, zumindest von ihrer Perspektive. Die Kontrolle lag hinter einer Autobahnbrücke, direkt hinter der Kurve, von ihrer Seite der Straße nicht einsehbar. Lea hasste solche Straßenabschnitte ganz besonders, seitdem sie vor Jahren fast in einen LKW gerast wäre, der hinter einer solchen Kurve, verdeckt von der Brücke, am Straßenrand gestand hatte, halb auf der Straße, halb im Gemüse. Sie hatte das Lenkrad rechtzeitig zur Seite gerissen, und Gott allein verdankte sie den Umstand, dass kein Gegenverkehr ihrem Ausweichmanöver ein jähes Ende bereitet hatte.

Sie bog in die Kurve mit gemäßigter Geschwindigkeit ein und fühlte harte, kalte Beklommenheit in ihrer Brust als blaues Flackerlicht sich am Beton eines Pfeilers brach.

Bevor sie reagieren konnte, hatte der Polizist vor ihr auf der Straße bereits die Hand gehoben, um sie zum Halten zu bewegen, und ihr Unterbewusstes reagierte mit automatischem Ablauf, während ihre Augen die Situation erfassten: das haltende Auto vor ihr; ein weiterer Polizist auf der Fahrerseite in das heruntergekurbelte Fenster gelehnt; zwei Streifenwagen mit Blaulicht; weitere Polizisten am Straßenrand; hinter ihr ein weiteres ziviles Auto, das sich einreihte; die Falle war zugeschnappt.

Lea versteifte sich, ihre Hände krampften sich mit solcher Gewalt um das Lenkrad, dass ihre Finger taub am Leder klebten. Der Polizist kam heran, machte mit einer Hand eine wirbelnde Geste, um ihr zu deuten, das Fenster zu öffnen. Die andre Hand lag lässig, wie beiläufig, auf dem Kolben seiner Dienstwaffe.

Ihr Instinkt übernahm für sie. Lea betätigte die automatische Fensterentriegelung und blickte zu dem Polizisten hoch, der sich nach vorne neigte, den Augenkontakt suchte, mit routiniertem Blick durch die Fahrerkabine sah, zurück auf die zurückgeklappte Rückbank und den Blick dann wieder in ihre Augen gleiten ließ.

„Guten Tag.“

„Hallo.“

„Darf ich fragen, was Sie da hinten haben?“

Lea blickte über ihre Schulter auf den mit alten Decken abgedeckten Haufen zurück. „Alter Kram vom Dachboden meiner Großmutter. Ich fahr ihn zu meiner Mutter.“

„Sie haben nichts dagegen, wenn wir uns den alten Kram mal ansehen, oder? Und Ihren Führerschein und die Fahrzeugpapiere, bitte.“

„Sicher“, Lea klappte die Fahrerblende herab und zog den Fahrzeugbrief aus der Schlaufe heraus, händigte ihn dem Polizisten aus, „Maria Jellinek?“

„Das ist meine Mutter. Das Auto gehört ihr. Einen Moment bitte“, Lea lehnte sich auf den Beifahrersitz hinüber, um nach ihrer Brieftasche in ihrem Rucksack zu wühlen. Dabei blickte sie auf die Rückbank und sah die beiden Polizisten durch das Fenster des Kofferraums, die sich daran machten, ihn zu öffnen.

Das Geräusch der sich entriegelnden Kofferraumklappe drang überdeutlich in Leas Gehör, so viel lauter als der Reißverschluss ihres Rucksackes, die Federn und Weichen der Tür, die langsam hochglitt und das Innenleben den Augen der Beamten offenbarte, völlig entblößt. Ihre neugierigen und vorsichtigen Blicke, die über das Innenleben wichen, die Privatsphäre dieser Kammer durchbrachen, in der sie in den letzten Tagen gegessen und geschlafen und gestritten hatten. Sie sah mit klopfendem Herzen die Hand des Wachtmeisters, der sich vorbeugte und nach der rauen, braunen Decke obenauf griff. Seine kräftigen Finger, die sich in den Stoff krallten und daran zogen.

Die Zeit, die sich mit einem Male quälend verlangsamt hatte, wie zu zäher Honig, der halbfest sich weigerte vom Löffel zu tropfen, überschlug sich mit einem Male – zu flüssiger Honig, der viel zu schnell und viel zu viel in sein Ziel fließt –, als müsste die Zeit die vergeudeten Sekunden wieder aufholen. Die plötzliche Bewegung explodierte in zusammengeballter Materie von Trägheit zerstörender Schnelligkeit, als Mewtus kräftige Beine – Lea machte immer wieder den Fehler, ihn einzig auf seine psychischen Fähigkeiten zu reduzieren – unter den Stoffen herausschossen und die Brust des Polizisten trafen, der unter einem halberstickten Aufschrei, unterdrückt von abgeschnittener Luftzufuhr durch gebrochene Rippen, zurückflog und sich überschlagend über den Asphalt rollte. Der Beamte neben ihm folgte instinktiv den Bewegungen seines Kollegen, Hand an der Walther, realisierte zu langsam, dass die Gefahr hinter ihm lag, als der Schweif des Mutanten ihn im Gesicht traf und zu Boden schickte.

Mewtu wirbelte herum, Augen gleißend glühendes Licht, und erst das Japsen in ihrem Rücken erinnerte Lea an den Polizisten an ihrem Fenster, sie starrte zurück, sah den Mann, der bereits die Fahrertür geöffnet hatte, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, die Dienstwaffe gezogen, nun eine Hand an seiner Kehle gepresst, als er nach Luft rang und langsam zu Boden sank.

_Fahr!_

Der Befehl riss sie aus ihrer Starre und Lea gehorchte sofort, zündete den Motor und drückte aufs Gas, zwang die Beamten, die sich jetzt dem Kombi mit gezogener Waffe näherten, bei Seite zu springen, die offene Tür schwang hin und her, sie drückte das Gaspedal durch, fuhr auf der Spur für den Gegenverkehr an wartenden Fahrzeugen der Absperrkolonne vorbei, und erst als sie an deren Ende scharf wieder auf ihre Spur schnitt, war die Fahrertür in ihrer Reichweite, um sie kräftig zuzuschlagen.

Ein Geräusch, laut, aber nicht tief, mehr weit, ein Geräusch als würde man zwei Hände flach und zu laut gegeneinanderschlagen, ein Geräusch, das sie nicht zuordnen konnte, wohl aber die Sirenen und das Aufheulen von Motoren, Rufe und Schreie, und nur ganz fern war ihr bewusst, dass die Kofferraumtür immer noch oben war.

Schneller. Schneller, schneller, _schneller, schneller, schnellerschnellerschneller!, _ihre Gedanken, die Mewtus, kein Unterschied, ein sich Ineinanderweben, wie Flüssigkeiten des gleichen Aggregatzustands, Motoren, Reifen auf Asphalt, erneut dieses laute und flache Geräusch, noch lauter, und dann der klare Befehl, der nicht der ihre war, sondern ganz eindeutig _sein:_

_Sieh’ nicht zurück!_

Lea kämpfte das Bedürfnis, in den Rückspiegel zu blicken, nieder. Ihren Blick fixierte sie auf die Straße vor sich, ignorierte das flackernde Blaulicht reflektiert in ihren Seitenspiegeln. Sie hörte das Kreischen von Bremsen, das Quietschen von Gummi rutschend über Asphalt und sie sah nicht zurück, sie ignorierte ihre Spiegel, sie sah nicht zurück, als sie ein kratzendes Kreischen hörte – _sich verformendes, verbiegendes Metall_ –, Schreie von gebrochener Materie, ein lauter Knall, unterdrückte jeglichen Impuls, sich umzuwenden, als sie endlich etwas hörte, das die Chemikerin sehr gut kannte – _Explosion _–, laut genug, um das Geräusch der zuschlagenden Kofferraumtür zu verschlingen. Sie fühlte etwas Warmes auf ihrer Schulter und zuckte, fuhr einen kleinen Schlenker, seine Hand – _Pranke_ –, als er sich zu ihr nach vorne neigte.

_Sieh nicht zurück._

Seine Stimme war ruhiger, sanfter. Beschwichtigend. Sie dachte, sie würde so mit einem verängstigten Tier reden. Oder mit einem Kind.

Sie fuhr weiter und sah nicht zurück. Sie fuhr bis die Dämmerung einsetzte und ließ den Kombi über einen alten, verwachsenen Feldweg hopsen, bis er an einem Waldrand zu stehen kam, nicht weil sie anhalten wollte, sondern weil der Weg hier endete.

Lea stellte den Motor ab. Ihre Hände zitterten leicht. Sie nahm sie nicht vom Lenkrad.

Das Schweigen zog sich, und niemand von ihnen war bereit noch fanden sie die Worte, es zu durchbrechen.

Lea starrte auf ihre Hände. Sie hörte ihn nicht. Er musste so stocksteif dasitzen, dass sie nicht das geringste Geräusch von ihm vernahm, doch er war noch da. Er war immer da.

Er war die Frage und die Antwort.

„Mit 16 hatte ich meine Trainerreise gemacht. Ich war gar nicht so schlecht. Als ich nach Hause kam, nahm mir meine Mutter meine Pokémon und verkaufte sie. Wir hatten kein Geld mehr wegen ihrer Sauferei.“ Sie starrte in den Wald hinaus. Ihre Finger waren weiß, blutleer. „Als man mir die Stelle angeboten hat, hab ich sofort angenommen. Ich hab nicht nachgefragt. Es war mir egal. Sie haben mir die Verträge und Geheimhaltungsklauseln vorgelegt, ich hab das Kleingedruckte gelesen und unterschrieben. Mir war egal, ob das Projekt Pokémon- oder Tierversuche beinhaltete. Meine Karriere entwickelte sich gut. Mir war nur wichtig, weiterzukommen. Keine Ahnung, wohin, einfach weiter. Ich fand, mein Leben wäre an einem Punkt, wo kein Platz für ethische Fragen sei. Das kann man sich leisten, wenn man weiter ist. Wenn man diesen Punkt hinter sich gelassen hat. Ich dachte nur an mein Weiterkommen. Ich bin aufgestanden, habe gearbeitet, habe geschlafen und wieder gearbeitet. Ich glaube, ich wusste nicht einmal, wo ich hinwollte, nur, dass ich _weiter _wollte. Weg.“

_Und wo willst du jetzt sein?_

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe mir nie darüber Gedanken gemacht. Ich habe nie über mein Handeln nachgedacht, auch nicht, als ich dich aus dem Tank holte. Ich habe bis jetzt kein einziges Mal darüber nachgedacht, was ich eigentlich machen soll, wenn das hier alles vorbei ist. Es gibt keinen Plan. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich dann machen soll. Ich glaube, du verdienst ein selbstbestimmtes Leben und denke deshalb, ich habe das Recht, dich ins Freie rauszustoßen, ich bin so arrogant und selbstgefällig und weiß selbst nicht einmal, was es heißt, zu leben.“

_Wo willst du sein?_

„Ich weiß es nicht. Weg. Einfach nur weg.“

Lea nahm die Hände vom Lenkrad und faltete sie darüber. Sie legte die Stirn auf ihre verschränkten Arme und begann zu weinen.

Sie fühlte sich so leer und erschöpft. Am Ende ihrer Kräfte, deren Grenzen sie bislang nie ausgelotet hatte. Gehandelt und reagiert, nur an den nächsten Schritt gedacht, um überhaupt den Mut aufzubringen, Angst erstarrt an gleicher Stelle harrend, zugleich nichts lieber wollend als weg, weg, weg.

Lea hörte ein Rascheln hinter sich, als er sich bewegte und fühlte seine Hand, die sich um ihren Arm schloss. Sie wischte sich die Tränen von den Augen und er ließ sie los.

_Erzähl mir die Geschichte von Frankenstein._

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, sah ihn an aus roten Augen, bestürzt und verwirrt. „Das ist keine Geschichte, die du jetzt hören willst.“

_Bitte. Ich will sie hören._

Lea drehte sich wieder um und starrte aus der Frontscheibe in den Wald hinaus. „Frankenstein war Wissenschaftler. Er lernte alles, was es über die Materie zu wissen gab und glaubte, einen Weg gefunden zu haben, totes Gewebe neu zu beleben. Er erschuf einen Menschen aus totem Gewebematerial. Frankenstein schlampte bei der Arbeit. Das Geschöpf war hässlich, grobschlächtig und ungemein stark. Frankenstein fürchtete sich vor seiner eigenen Schöpfung und das Geschöpf, das Monster floh.

Es versuchte, Kontakt zu anderen Menschen zu finden. Es versuchte zu helfen, aber wann immer man es als das sah, was es war, hatten die Menschen Angst davor und verjagten es. Das Monster suchte nach seinem Schöpfer und fand seinen jüngeren Bruder. Der Junge schrie nach Hilfe, das Geschöpf wollte, dass er aufhört und brachte ihn um. Ein Unfall.

Das Monster wollte von Frankenstein, dass er ihm eine Gefährtin schuf, damit er nicht mehr allein sei. Frankenstein willigte ein, aber vor ihrer Vollendung vernichtete er sie vor den Augen des Monsters.

Frankenstein kehrte zurück und heiratete. Das Monster aber war so in Zorn darüber, dass es seinem Schöpfer möglich sein soll, sein Glück in Liebe und Gesellschaft zu finden und ihm nicht, dass er Frankenstein folgte und seine Braut noch in der Hochzeitsnacht ermordete.

Frankenstein jagte das Monster, durch die ganze Welt, bis zu seinem Tod. Als das Monster vom Tod seines Schöpfers erfuhr, setzte es sich selbst in Flammen, in Trauer und in Abscheu vor sich selbst, und fand im Feuer den Tod.“

Lea schwieg und Mewtu sagte kein Wort. Sie sah ihn durch den Rückspiegel hindurch an, und der Mutant starrte ins Nichts.

_Ich hätte diese Menschen nicht getötet, wenn sie uns nicht angegriffen hätten._

„Das weiß ich.“

_Ich finde kein Vergnügen darin. Ich möchte einzig in Frieden gelassen werden._

„Ich weiß.“

_Ich…_

„Mewtu, ich glaube dir.“

Sein Blick hob sich und er starrte in ihre Augen zurück. _Du hast Angst vor mir._

„Ich habe Angst vor deinen Kräften. Aber doch nicht vor dir. Nicht mehr.“

_Diese Kräfte sind ein Teil von mir._

„Aber nicht von deiner Persönlichkeit!“ Sie drehte sich zu ihm, mit festem Blick. „Ich mag dich. Ich mag wenige Menschen, eigentlich niemanden, aber _dich _mag ich. Könnte ich das sagen, wenn ich dich nicht kennen würde oder Angst vor dir hätte? Ich habe es dir schon mal gesagt: Dein Selbst ist so viel mehr wert als die Waffe, die du sein sollst. Ich rette nicht deinen Gen-Code oder deine Kräfte, sondern dich! Ich will, dass _du _überlebst.“

_Und dafür gibst du alles auf._

„Ja. Ich gebe viel auf. Aber es hat mich nicht glücklich gemacht. Ich begreife das jetzt. Ich wollte nie da sein, wo ich war. Ich – ich will keine Angst mehr haben! Nicht vor dir und auch nicht vor ihnen. Nicht davor, ob ich meine Rechnungen bezahlen kann oder wie die nächsten Wahlen ausgehen. Nicht, ob ich mal Rente bekomme oder ob ich meine Deadlines einhalten kann. Davor, überfallen zu werden. Angst vor der Steuererklärung, vor Krankheit, vor Männern oder wie andere über mich denken. Ich geb einen Scheiß drauf!“

Mewtu betrachtete sie mit großer Aufmerksamkeit. Seine Augen lagen fest auf ihr, und es begeisterte sie, das Zentrum dieses übermenschlich scharfen Verstandes zu sein. Lea gurtete sich ab und nahm ihren Rucksack, der während der Fahrt vom Beifahrersitz zu Boden gefallen war. Sie stieg aus und öffnete den Kofferraum.

„Wir brauchen einen Plan für die letzte Etappe.“ Sie faltete die Straßenkarte auf und setzte sich neben ihn. „Sie haben jetzt das Kennzeichen. Wir müssen das Fahrzeug wechseln. Hier“, sie deutete auf einen Punkt auf ihrer Karte „ist ein großer Rastplatz. Dort ist die einzige Tankstelle im Umkreis.“

_Sie werden wissen, dass wir kommen._

„Richtig.“ Sie sah ihn an. „Bist du dem gewachsen?“

_Ich denke, ja._

„Die letzte Auseinandersetzung hat dich nicht so sehr angestrengt wie zuvor, oder?“

_Nein. Ich denke, wir sind in der Lage, ein Zeichen zu setzen._

* * *

_Joe’s Drive-by _bestach durch seine weithin erkennbare Neonreklame für all diejenigen, die die Raststätten-Schilder auf der Autobahn übersehen könnten und leuchtete in der Abenddämmerung wie ein Signalfeuer in die anbrechende Nacht hinaus. Der Rasthof lag nicht direkt an der Abfahrt, sondern hinter einer Biegung und am Rand der nächsten Bundesstraße, ein Knotenpunkt für Fern- und Lastkraftwagenfahrer. Lea fuhr von der Bundesstraße hinab, die sie bis zur letzten Kreuzung gemieden hatte, und fuhr an Reihen um Reihen parkender LKWs und PKWs vorbei, Wohnmobilen, Kombis und Schwertransportern.

Der Plan war so simpel wie bestechend: Das Auto stehen lassen, ein anderes klauen und abhauen. Sie überraschte sich selbst nicht mehr damit, keine Skrupel zu haben. Die hatte sie auf den letzten hundert Kilometern weit hinter sich gelassen.

Lea parkte den Kombi auf den am weitest abgelegenen PKW-Plätzen und stellte den Motor ab. Sie hatte nicht gefragt, aber sie ging davon aus, dass ein Mutant mit Mewtus Fähigkeiten dazu in der Lage sein würde, ein Auto kurzzuschließen.

Sie löste den Gurt und griff nach ihrem Rucksack. „Ich steige aus und seh mir die Fahrzeuge an. Sobald ich sicher bin, dass wir ungestört sind, komm ich dich holen.“

Er verhielt sich ruhig, gefasst. Das ideale Spiegelbild zu ihr selbst. Sie verstand es nicht. Vielleicht hatte sie einen Punkt überschritten. Vielleicht hatte die Tatsache, dass auf sie geschossen wurde – denn was hätten die lauten, knallenden Geräusche, die sie nicht hatte zuordnen können, sonst bedeuten sollen – etwas in ihr ausgelöst oder vielmehr zum Schweigen gebracht. Es gab ohnehin kein Zurück mehr; das Zurück hatte sie aufgegeben in dem Moment, als sie begonnen hatte, Mewtu zu behandeln. Und ein Vor sah sie ebenso wenig. Sie lebte in keinem Land, in dem Schusswaffengebrauch an der Tagesordnung stand, in dem Polizisten nur mit triftigem Grund zur Waffe griffen, in dem es einen Befehl von oben geben musste, um auf eine fliehende Person schießen zu dürfen.

Mewtu hatte sie gewarnt. Er hatte gesagt, der Mann, der hinter SilphCo stünde – Männer, immer sind es Männer, ihr ganzes Leben lang –, würde vor nichts zurückschrecken, um ihn zurückzubekommen. Keine einzige Kugel mag den Wagen oder gar sie getroffen haben, mag es nun an der Zielungenauigkeit der Polizisten gelegen haben oder an Mewtus Kräften, etwas haben diese Kugeln zerrissen und zerfetzt, und das war das Vor. Jede Zukunftsperspektive.

Also was soll’s.

Lea schlug die Wagentür hinter sich zu, schulterte den Rucksack mit einem Tragegurt, zog ihre Schirmmütze zurecht und schlenderte die wenigen PKWs, die hier hinten herumstanden, ab. Von hier war es ein gutes Stück zu Fuß zur Raststätte und zu den Zapfsäulen. Wer hier hinten stand, wollte entweder ein paar Meter mehr auf seinem Schrittzähler ansammeln oder stand hier schon eine ganze Weile, seit der letzten Vollauslastung des Parkplatzes zur Urlaubszeit. Es wäre nicht die cleverste Wahl, den SUV zu nehmen, auf dem sich eine kleine Decke aus Blättern breitgemacht hatte. Der Tank war vermutlich leer. Und der neonblaue SMART dort drüben kam auch nicht in Frage. Von der grässlichen Farbe einmal ganz abgesehen, würde sie Mewtu da niemals hineinbekommen.

Lea wusste, dass die Zeit gegen sie arbeitete. Es gab eine geringe Chance, dass ihr Wagen, seit sie auf die Bundesstraße gefahren waren, von keinen Überwachungskameras erfasst worden war, aber die war so gering, dass sie jeden Moment mit Besuch rechnete. Zwar waren sie darauf gefasst, doch sollte es ihnen gelingen, ohne Zwischenfall das Auto zu wechseln und davonzubrausen, umso besser.

Lea blieb vor einem Jeep stehen. Leichter Staub auf den Armaturen, aber äußerlich zu sauber für einen Dauergast. Kopfzerbrechen bereitete ihr die offene Ladefläche.

Sie sah sich um, während sie zum Tankkanister ging und diesen überprüfte. Nicht abgeschlossen, also keine Zentralverriegelung. Nett. Sie schraubte den Deckel ab und zog den präparierten Draht aus ihrem Rucksack. Vorsichtig schob sie das gebogene Metall in den Tank, bis er anstieß. Als sie ihn wieder hinauszog, klebte reichlich Benzin dran. Nicht ganz voll, aber immerhin.

Sie überlegte noch, ob sie nach einem geschlosseneren Wagen suchen sollte, aber ihr kam der Jeep schon wie ein wahrer Glücksfall vor, den sie nicht aufs Spiel setzen wollte. Sie warf den verschmierten Draht zu Boden und scharrte mit ihrem Fuß Erde und Dreck über diesen, bevor sie zum Auto zurückkehrte.

Sie ging die überwiegend leeren Parkplatz-Reihen in Richtung ihres Kombis, vorbei an einem Öltanker. Ein LKW donnerte vom nahegelegenen Stellplatz an ihr vorbei auf seinem Weg zur Autobahnauffahrt. Als der Laster vorübergerollt war, sah sie die beiden Polizisten unweit des Wagens stehen. Einer von ihnen sprach in sein Funkgerät. Der andere hatte die Hand an seinem Waffengurt.

Lea ging ihre Möglichkeiten durch. Sie könnte den Kopf senken und sich abwenden, davongehen, bevor die Polizisten sie bemerkten. Doch das war keine Option, solange Mewtu in dem Wagen saß. Sie durften nicht getrennt werden.

Sie sah Blaulicht von der Raststätte aufblitzen und auf sie zukommen. Sie hatten dort auf sie gewartet, genauso wie sie es vermutet hatten. Sie musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass die Autobahnzufahrt jetzt blockiert werden würde, genauso wie jede andere Abfahrt auch. Dass man die Kunden bitten würde, die Raststätte nicht zu verlassen. Ihre einzige Möglichkeit wäre die Böschung da drüben, abtauchen in die Sträucher und querfeldein zu verschwinden.

Keine Option.

_„Mewtu!“_

Lea füllte ihre Lungen bis zum Bersten und brüllte seinen Namen mit aller Kraft hinaus – und er hörte sie. Wie eine Beschwörung erschien er wie aus dem Nichts, schoss durch das Glas des Kofferraums und schraubte sich in die Luft. Die Polizisten reagierten nicht rechtzeitig, sie brauchten zu lange, den Schock zu überwinden, bevor der Mutant die Hand hob und beide Beamte bewusstlos zu Boden fielen. Er wandte sich den heranrasenden Streifenwagen zu, Lea rief ihn – „komm, schnell!“ – aber er konnte oder wollte sie über den Lärm der Sirenen nicht hören, als seine Augen sich in gleißendes Licht tauchten, erhoben in der Luft, peitschender Schweif, und sein Blick geradezu danach gierte, dass man ihm einen Grund gab, alles und jeden im Umkreis auszulöschen.

Lea, längst nicht mehr Herrin eines rationalen Verstandes, lief auf ihn zu, um zu vermeiden, was noch zu vermeiden war, Wagentüren wurden aufgestoßen, hinter denen Beamte Stellung bezogen und eröffneten das Feuer, erst auf Mewtu, dann, als er die Geschosse mit einer einzigen Handbewegung aus der Luft fegte, auf sie, der sie die Kontrolle über den Mutanten zuschrieben.

Der Gedanke, für Mewtus Trainer gehalten zu werden, hätte sie rau auflachen lassen. Diese Kreatur, die in ihrem perfid rationalen Geist mehr Mensch als Pokémon war, konnte nicht trainiert werden, nicht kontrolliert, nicht einmal mit roher Gewalt.

Doch bevor das Mündungsfeuer auf sie herniederging, schoss Mewtu aus seiner Haltung zurück, und sie spürte, wie sie zurückgerissen wurde, spürte den kräftigen Zug seines Arms um ihre Mitte, als er sie an sich zurückriss, den andren Arm vor sich ausstreckte und eine Barriere erzeugte, an der die Kugeln abprallten und zu Boden fielen. Er schob Lea hinter sich und richtete den ausgestreckten Arm, der immer noch mit einer Mühelosigkeit die Barriere hielt, die sie noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte, auf einen der Polizisten. Mewtu hob ihn in die Luft, der Mann schrie, feuerte sein Magazin auf den Mutanten leer, der seine Hand drehte, die Finger nach oben gekrümmt und sie langsam zusammenzog, das Haupt in grotesker Weise zur Seite neigend, während er den Körper vor sich in der Luft zerfetzte, ihn verdrehte und innerlich in Stücke riss.

„Mewtu, lass das! Hör auf!“

Sie packte ihn am Arm, den sie keinen Millimeter weit bewegen konnte, seine Haut, sonst so kühl, war pulsierend warm, fast heiß, die Polizeibeamten stand in Schock vor dem Geschehen, gegen das ihre Waffen nichts ausrichten konnten, und dann fiel Mewtus Arm schlaff herab und der Körper schlug auf dem Boden auf, zeitgleich mit Mewtu selbst, der zu Boden stürzte. Seine Glieder zuckten unkontrolliert, sein Rücken krümmte sich konvulsiv, seine Augen verdrehten sich und Schaum stand ihm vor dem Mund.

Lea starrte auf ihn herab, sie verstand nicht, oder doch, ihr Verstand setzte für einen Moment aus, bevor er wieder zu arbeiten begann, und als sie schließlich die Kraft fand, sich umzuwenden, eine schmerzhaft langsame Sekunde, die sich wie Minuten anfühlte, sah sie Frederic.

Der Wagen stand vielleicht zehn Meter von ihnen entfernt. Frederics Hand lag noch auf der offenen Fahrertür, die andre hielt die ‚Fernbedienung‘ umschlossen, denn natürlich gab es mehr als nur ein Exemplar. In seinen Augen glühte der Erfolg, die Erregung und der Rausch der Macht, als der Klon sich zu Leas Füßen wand und zuckte. Auf dem Beifahrersitz sah sie Brillengläser blitzen. Morti?

„Das war eine beeindruckende Darbietung, Dr. Barton.“ Frederic richtete den Blick auf sie, das Lächeln voll geiler Erregung. „Sie haben das Objekt offenbar weitestgehend wiederhergestellt, ohne die von mir installierten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu beschädigen. Meine Herren, Sie können nun zur Tat schreiten.“

Sie blickte zu den Polizisten zurück, die sich ihr, aber vor allem Mewtu langsam näherten. Einer von ihnen zog Handschellen, der Rest richtete die Waffen auf sie. Die Männer hielten inne, als der Klon sich zu Leas Füßen bewegte, sich zwang, sich herumzurollen, streckte die Hand nach Frederic aus, zitternd, bebend, doch es gelang ihm nicht, seine Kräfte gegen ihn zu bündeln.

_Lea._

Sie starrte auf ihn hinab, immer noch erstarrt in dem Gefühl von Machtlosigkeit. „Mewtu, nicht – “

_Lea_

Sie fühlte sich so unendlich müde. Und so wütend. Ihr eigener Zorn entkräftete sie, der stets gegen Wände lief, der die Mauern nicht niederreißen konnte, die sie einengten, an Ort und Stelle hielten, wie eine Ratte im Käfig. Sie war es müde, so weit zu gehen und immer weiter und am Schluss wieder am Anfang zu stehen – Mewtu schmerzverzerrt am Boden, die Macht in Frederics Hand, Morti seine Hände in Unschuld waschend. Sie, danebenstehend, ohne eine Möglichkeit einzugreifen. Gelähmt und erstarrt, machtlos.

_Le…_

Ihr Blick folgte seiner Hand. Sie sah auf Frederic, während sie in ihrem Rücken die Präsenz des Polizisten spürte. Eine Hand, sie sich um ihr Handgelenk schloss. Frederics Mantel, der offen stand. Schwarzer Rollkragenpullover. In der Innenseite des Mantels eine Handfeuerwaffe.

Lea riss sich los, mit genau der Bewegung, die sie im Selbstverteidigungskurs der Polizei gelernt hatte und rannte. Sie sprang über Mewtu hinweg, gleißender, zerschmetternder Schmerz, der in ihrem Rücken explodierte, sie strauchelte, doch fiel nicht, zu viel Adrenalin, das wie eine Droge durch ihren Körper pumpte und sie bald schon gar nichts mehr fühlen ließ, weitere Schüsse, doch kein Schmerz mehr, als Mewtu mit seiner letzten Kraft, der Kraft der Verzweiflung, die Barriere um sie hielt, das grässliche Entsetzen in Frederics Augen, als der Klon immer noch im Stande war, sich zur Wehr zu setzen, sein Blick, voller Fassungslosigkeit, der sich auf Lea richtete, die sich gegen ihn warf und ihn mit sich zu Boden riss, Fassungslosigkeit, Unverständnis, Unglauben, gepaart mit langsam wachsender Realisation, als Lea die Waffe aus Frederics Tasche zog und entsicherte, Grauen, Entsetzen, Hilflosigkeit, als sich die Mündung gegen seine linke Brust presste, und sie drückte ab, ohne Zögern, die Kappe war ihr beim Rennen schon vom Kopf gefallen, ihr Haar fiel wirr in ihr Gesicht herab und sie starrte in die leer werdenden Augen Frederics, bevor sie den Lauf der Mündung auf die Kontrolleinheit in seiner schlaffen Hand richtete und erneut feuerte.

„Mewtu!“ Lea wandte sich zu ihm um und richtete die Hand auf den Öllaster. Er verstand.

Mewtu richtete sich auf, erst mühsam, dann mit mehr Kraft und schnellte zu ihr hinüber, seine Arme schlangen sich um sie, sein Schweif presste sich gegen sie und sie fühlte, wie die Barriere, die er mit letzten Kräften um sie herum aufrecht gehalten hatte, an Stärke und Intensität gewann, als sein Blick glühender Augen sich auf den Tanklaster richtete, und die Welt verging.


	4. Ende

Die Nachwehen der Explosion brachten Taubheit mit sich, nicht allein in ihren Ohren, sondern auch in ihrem ganzen Körper. Lea fühlte sich, als sie den Kopf hob, als sei sie nicht mehr sie selbst. Staub rieselte aus ihrem Haar. Sie sah um sich, als Mewtu sie losließ. Der Radius der Explosion war nicht groß gewesen, doch ihr Ausmaß erheblich. Einer der Streifenwagen war umgeflogen, einen nahestehenden PKW hatte es zerrissen. Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob die Männer auf dem Boden bewusstlos oder tot waren. Sie hörte Stöhnen. Der Gestank von verbranntem Öl lag schwer in der Luft. Lea stand auf.

Sie hielt immer noch Frederics Waffe in der Hand. Wie durch ein Wunder war sein Auto stehengeblieben. Lea ging darauf zu und sah durch die offene Fahrertür hinein. Morti zitterte am ganzen Leib, sein Atem ging stoßweise, grauer Asphaltstaub verdreckte seine Haare und Brillengläser. Die Fenster der Beifahrerseite waren zersplittert und in kleinen Scherben auf ihn niedergeregnet. Ein paar Splitter steckten in seiner rechten Wange, in seiner Schläfe. Er wandte den Kopf zitternd zu Lea. Sie kroch auf ihren Knien auf den Fahrersitz und blickte ihren ehemaligen Chef an. Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich, wie ein Fisch an Land, der versuchte zu atmen. Kein Wort kam aus seiner Kehle, nur leise, unkenntliche Geräusche. Lea hob die Waffe und drückte den Lauf gegen Mortis unversehrte Schläfe. Sie roch Urin. Seine Augen schwammen in Tränen, sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Wimmern. Sie drückte ab.

Mewtu wartete auf sie, als sie aus dem Wagen stieg. Sein Blick lag ruhig in dem ihren, doch er war müde, erschöpft. Er sah an ihr herab.

_Du bist verletzt._

Irritiert sah sie an ihm hoch. Ihre Hand bewegte sich zu ihrem Rücken, fühlte Nässe unterhalb ihrer Jacke. Der Schmerz setzte langsam ein mit der dämmernden Realisation. Lea fühlte, wie ihre Knie weich wurden, als eine Welle der Übelkeit sie überkam. „Du musst die Kugel entfernen.“ Ihre Stimme drang mechanisch aus ihrer Kehle, rau und fremd, während sie auf die Knie sank und Mewtu sie auffing. Die Waffe glitt ihr aus der Hand und fiel klackernd zu Boden.

_Nicht tief._

Ein Sog an der Schusswunde, explodierender Schmerz, fluoreszierend in den Farben von Rot und Gelb und grellem Weiß, und verspätet erkannte sie, dass sie es war, die da so brüllte. Sie klammerte sich an ihm fest und grub ihre Finger in seine Haut. Er hinderte sie nicht daran. Die Kugel glitt aus ihrem Fleisch, und wunderbare Taubheit erfüllte das selbige.

„Wie…machst du…?“

_Genesung. Ich extrahiere meine Selbstheilungskräfte auf dich._

Selbstheilungskräfte. Bedeutete das – er war fähig gewesen, sich noch zu bewegen; seine Kräfte zu bündeln, um sie zu schützen; hatte sie einsetzen können, sobald Frederics Hand nicht länger sein Gehirn im Klammergriff gehalten hatte. Konnte er nun –

_Du musst dich darauf konzentrieren, uns hier wegzubringen, Lea._

„Ja. Richtig.“ Sie stand auf, stützt sich dabei auf ihn. Sie würden mit Verstärkung anrücken. Sie mussten weg. „Ich hab ein Auto.“

_Zeig es mir._

Lea führte Mewtu zu dem Jeep. Der Motor jaulte auf, kaum dass er den Wagen berührte und sich auf die offene Ladefläche hievte. Lea warf ihm die Decken aus dem PKW hoch, stieg ein, warf den Rucksack auf den Beifahrersitz und fuhr los.

* * *

Sie fuhren die ganze Nacht hindurch, ohne anzuhalten. Sie fuhren schnell, reizten die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung bis zum letzten Körnchen aus. Den Kombi, der sich bei der Explosion überschlagen hatte, hatten sie an der Raststätte zurückgelassen. Die Polizei hatte keinen Anhaltspunkt als Leas Fahndungsfoto, und sie hielten nicht mehr an, um irgendjemanden einen Gesichtsabgleich machen zu lassen. Zeugen an der Raststätte hatten nur gesehen, wie ein Auto weggefahren war, doch weder Kennzeichen noch Marke konnte erkannt werden, und bisher hatte sich niemand gemeldet, dem ein Fahrzeug abhandengekommen war. Helikopter kreisten die ganze Nacht im Umkreis über die Straßen, doch sie blieb ruhig und Mewtu blieb es unter den Decken und zwischen den leeren Kisten auf der Ladefläche des Jeeps auch. Sie öffnete die Fenster, und als sie die letzte Bundesstraße vor dem Nationalpark hinter sich gelassen hatten und durch dicht bewachsenen Wald fuhren, klopfte sie gegen die Rückscheibe, worauf Mewtu die Decken von sich streifte und die Nase in den Wind reckte.

Es dämmerte grau und neblig, als Lea von der Straße abbog und den Jeep auf einen kleinen, leeren, ungeteerten Parkplatz rollen ließ. Sie zog die Handbremse und stellte den Motor ab. Als sie ausstieg, raschelte Laub unter ihren Füßen. Es war Herbst geworden während den Tagen ihrer Flucht. Mewtu sprang von der Ladefläche und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Lea deutete auf das Kennzeichen.

„Mach es unkenntlich.“

Ein Wink seiner Finger und das Nummernschild löste sich vom Metall, er krümmte die Hand und es knüllte sich zu einem handgroßen Ball zusammen.

Lea lächelte. „Jetzt wirf es weg.“

Mit einer lockeren Geste seiner Hand schleuderte er den Ball weit weg ins Gebüsch. Lea schulterte ihren Rucksack und ging an ihm vorbei in Richtung des Anstiegs, der tiefer in den Wald führte. Ein Schild daneben verriet ihnen, dass sie sich am westlichen Rand des Parks befanden und im Begriff waren, eine Anhöhe mit Ausblick hinaufzusteigen. Holzbretter erleichterten den Aufstieg. Sie gingen schweigend die Anhöhe hinauf. Die Sonne zeigte sich langsam im Osten zwischen dem Blätterwerk hindurch und schmolz in mattgoldenes Morgenlicht. Als sie oben waren, öffnete sich das Blätterdach über ihnen, und sie blickten auf den Park hinaus, oder zumindest einen Teil davon, tiefer Wald, der sich Meilen um Meilen erstreckte, über Hügel erhob und sich zu Bergen am Horizont aufwarf. Frische Luft erfüllte Leas Lungen, kühl und rein. Sie trat von dem Holzgeländer zurück und ging in Richtung des Waldrands zu, wo es keine Holzbretter geben würde, keine Geländer, um unachtsame Wanderer davon abzuhalten, die Böschung runterzukullern. Nur tiefer Wald, Tiere und wilde Pokémon.

Mewtu blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um, der Schatten des Waldes einladend in seinem Rücken, mattes, kühles Blätterwerk, das sich von sattem Grün bereits Gelb verfärbte.

_Ich stehe in deiner Schuld._

„Mag sein.“ Sie blickte an ihm vorbei, in den Morgenhimmel hoch. „Was hast du nun vor?“

_Mich verborgen halten, für eine Weile. Ausruhen. Einen Ort zum Leben finden, weit weg von hier. _Er betrachtete sie, während sie in den Himmel starrte und seinem Blick auswich. _Lernen, was es bedeutet zu leben. _Er legte den Kopf zur Seite und schlug mit dem Ende seines Schweifes nach ihrem Bein, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu ziehen. _Und du?_

Sie richtete den Blick auf ihn, als er die unvermeidbare Frage stellte, die sie nicht hatte hören wollen. Sie lächelte, und es erreichte ihre Augen nicht. „Keine Ahnung.“

Er sah ihr in die Augen, ließ ihren Blick nicht mehr los und sie hatte das Gefühl, dieses Lächeln, das ihre Augen nicht erreichte, in den seinen zu sehen. Er hob die Hand und streckte sie nach ihr aus, mit der Handfläche zum Himmel gerichtet.

_Warum finden wir nicht gemeinsam heraus, was es heißt zu leben?_

Lea sah auf seine Hand herab. Sie drehte sich leicht zur Seite, blickte über die Schulter zurück zu dem Pfad, der zum Parkplatz zurückführte und dem kennzeichenlosen Jeep. Es machte keinen Sinn, Möglichkeiten durchzugehen. Sie hatte keine. Lea sah wieder zu ihm hoch, begegnete seinem Blick und erkannte, dass es ohnehin keine andere Option mehr gab, seit sie _einander_ erkannt hatten. Die Brücken waren verbrannt. Und auch, wenn sie nie über die Konsequenzen mit ihrem analytischen, logischen Verstand nachgedacht hatte, etwas in ihr hatte sie geleitet, eine Art Instinkt, der genau wusste, was sie da tat. Es war keine Option, sich von dem einzigen abzuwenden, der sie je verstanden und sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, sie kennen und verstehen zu lernen. Und sie glaubte nicht, sich je wieder auf einen Menschen auf Augenhöhe einlassen zu können, nach dem, was sie gesehen und getan hatte. Sie wollte keine Optionen mehr.

Sie blickte auf Mewtus offene Hand, die er ihr reichte. Pranke. Mordwerkzeug. Eine Hand, die so mühelos tötete wie sie den Abzug einer Pistole gedrückt hatte. Reue, Schuld? Sie kämen vielleicht noch. Vielleicht auch nie. Lea hatte den Gesellschaftsvertrag gebrochen und sie brachte es nicht über sich, sich darum schlecht zu fühlen. Es war geschehen, was geschehen war und nichts würde sich daran noch ändern. Sie hatte freiwillig die Grenzen hinter sich gelassen, und es gab jetzt kein Zurück mehr, nur noch ein Nachvorne. Und sie konnte keine Reue darüber empfinden.

Lea ergriff Mewtus Hand.


End file.
